A New Addition to The Ouran High School Host Club
by PrincessTianaCasanova
Summary: Dani Charlton is a new student at Ouran Academy. She hopes to not let things get over her head, but when she is forced to join the host club, her life suddenly becomes more difficult. Will she be able to keep her secrets from the group, as well as her blooming love for a certain boy? There's only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1:Danielle Charlton

"DANI! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

_yeah, I rather not..._

I pulled the covers over my head and kept my eyes closed. Today is my first day at my new school. I was dreading it already. I've been the new kid so many times before, but this time, things were going to be so different. I don't know if I'm ready...

I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I laid on my stomach and pretended my hardest to be dead.

"Dani, I don't hear you moving around in there." I heard my mom open the door and come over to my bed.

"C'mon sweetie, I have to go to work, so you really need to get up."

"I am physically unable to at the moment mom. I think I'm slowly dying" I responded in a serious tone.

"Yeah right you drama queen. Get up…" The covers were ripped off me at lightning speed.

_Jesus, it's freezing in my room! What the hell mom?_

I sat straight up and glared at her

"Yanno that was a bit unnecessary, mother. "

"It's your first day of school! Aren't you excited Dani?" She said with a goofy grin on her face, shaking me slightly.

"I would be more excited if you not shake me like that..." I said coldly.

_It's wayyyy to early for this mom.._

She ignored my comment. "You're breakfast is waiting for you on the table and your uniform is in my room." She dropped my blanket on the ground and headed towards my door. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"I'll be home late tonight. Be in bed no later than 10, alright?" she said over her shoulder as she left my room.

"Okay mom. Can do. Love y-" But the sound of a door slamming cut me off. Well then...

I sighed. I guess there is no avoiding the enviable. I got out of bed and opened the curtains. The sun was just coming up.

_Weird. I think Mom woke me up earlier than usual. She probably knew I was going to be difficult._

I glanced at my clock, 6:12 AM.

_Ugh, jesus mom school doesn't start until 8:30! _

My mom is big on never being late, so that equals getting up unnecessarily early at an ungodly hours to get ready for school. Whatever, my mother is crazy. I grabbed my ipod and went to the bathroom. I turned my music and got in the in shower. I use this time in the morning to think and collect my thoughts before another hectic day starts. _I can't believe I'm going to this rich kid school. I'm definitely NOT going to fit in. Why is my dad doing this to me? _

My dad divorced my mom when I was about 12 years old. He moved to America, got filthy rich by inheriting his grandfather's technology company "_PineApple"_, and thinks sending me to this prestigious school in Japan is the right thing to do. Why he decided to actually do something concerning my well being for once, I really don't know. But I'm not excited to go to this school for two reason. Mainly because this is a rich kid school. I can already tell its gonna be full of snobby rude rich kids. I mean, the school motto is _Lineage counts first; wealth a close second _for Gods' Sake! It just screams "Dani! You're not going to fit in!" The other reason... Well... It's complicated...

I finally got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I stared in the mirror.I really need to go see a doctor about my sleeping problems. I've got 50 shades of dark circles under my eyes! I grabbed concealer and powder from my makeup bag and quickly covered them up the best I could. I brushed my long brown hair and put it in a low ponytail. I grabbed my black glasses from the counter and put them on. Meh… I wish I could get all dolled up...

I walked to my mother bedroom to get my uniform. My new school uniform was laid out on my mom's unmade bed, wrinkled beyond belief. I rolled my eyes.

_I asked her if she would iron my damn uniform. I gotta do everything myself I guess. _

I retrieved the ironing board from downstairs and proceeded to iron my uniform. My mother works at a law firm outside of town. She is always swamped with paperwork and sometimes doesn't even come home for 2-3 days at a time! That just leaves me to do all the housework, as well as schoolwork and my job at the coffee shop near my house to help pay for food and bills.

Soon, my uniform was ironed and beautiful. I put on the white undershirt with the black tie with a purple stripe. I put on the black slacks and the baby blue jacket with the Ouran Crest on the left side. I grabbed the wig from off the bed and placed it on my head, making sure it was secure. When I felt ready, I turned to look at myself in my mothers full length mirror.

By the way, the second reason I'm not excited to go to school? I have to attend dressed as a boy.

I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. My long brown hair was replaced with a red wig. My girlish physique was covered by the guy's uniform. My green eyes were the only thing that seemed familiar to me. I gotta say… I didn't look that bad. I turned myself into a ginger! My dream! But I wish I could do my makeup and curl my hair and feel pretty. But I want to make my mom happy…I I only do this for her... Tears started to swell in my eyes as I continued to look at myself.

_Goddammit Dani don't think of this right now! Just go make breakfast… _

I wiped my eyes and looked straight into the mirror. "Hello, my name is Dani, and I'm a first year here at Ouran." I made my voice sound deeper and less girly. It sounded convicing enough. It suck to always do this voice. Theatre and voice lessons weren't completely lost on me I guess...

Inleft my mom's room and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast, I picked up around the house so I would have time to do my homework after work. At 8:00, I grabbed my small backpack, keys, and phone. I locked the house and started down the sidewalk to school. As I walked out of my neighborhood, past all the empty house, onto the main road, I just kept repeoating to myself "Please just let this day go by smoothly..."


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters with Class 1-A

**HOKAYY so here is the second chapter for you! **

**Grab a chair and sit on it!**

**Enjoy! I made it extra special just for you! **

**For your information: I do not own OHSHC nor will I ever will. I am, however, the creator of Dani, Hisao, and the Plot of this certain story!**

The walk to school was beyond beautiful. The cherry blossoms were budding. The sunrise has ended and there was not a cloud in the sky. I left my neighborhood and turned left into the town. Shops were just starting to open up. I saw the coffee shop where I work at, The Yanaka Coffee Shop, and smelt the coffee brewing. The manager, Hisao Yanaka, was sweeping outside. I wave to him as I walked past the coffee shop. He looked up, gave me a confused look, and waved back awkwardly. I laughed.

_I guess Hisao forgot that I have to dress like a boy for school. What a dummy..._

I walked across the street to the coffee shop and yelled to Hisao along the way. "Hisao it's me you idiot!" I said, laughing. He got a relieved smile on his face and propped his broom against the door. "Look at you, Dani. You look spiffy and ready for school. I couldn't recognize you with your wig and glasses. Very convincing." He said, leaning against the window of the shop. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but thanks Hisao." I said back. He laughed and gave me a hug. "I can't believe how big you've gotten. And now starting high school! I'm gonna cry.." He said dramatically. "Oh quit it Hisao, you're embarrassing me..." I pulled away from his hug and he stuck out his bottom lip. "Well someone's rather cranky. Did someone not have their morning coffee?" I gave him a look and he chuckled. "Okay guess not... Lemme make you your favorite blend before you head off to school. Are you excited?" He said, leading me into the empty coffee shop. He went behind the counter and starting making me a coffee while I sat at the counter. " Not really... I don't know why my poor excuse of a father thought this would be good for me. I was happy where I was, and mom was just about to let me start dressing like a girl to school again! Now he fucked everything up, as usual. I don't think I'll like it there Hisao." He gave me a sad look and sat a small cup of steaming coffee near my hand. "Well, at least you got me. I'm always here for you Danielle. No matter what! But school is gonna start soon so I shouldn't keep you here." I groaned and banged my forehead on the counter. " Cheer up Dani! You'll do great! I wanna hear all about it tonight at work okay?" He said cheerfully.

_His happiness makes me want to gag. How is he so positive all the time! Let me have my personal raincloud! _

"Go on Dani, the store is gonna open and I haven't finished cleaning! Shoo! Go have a good day at school! He lightly pushed me out of my seat and out the door. He gave me a wave as soon I was outside. I walked away, sipping the coffee as I walked. I've known Hisao since I was super young. His family had always been close and he's like the big brother I never had. Thank goodness he just happens to live near me here in Japan. I don't know what I would do without him. I looked at the time, 8:15.

_Annnndddd... You're gonna be late on your first day. Way to go Dani._

I started sprinting down the sidewalk. I took a left and took a shortcut through a small gardens that was exploding with color from the many different types of flowers and the grass looked lush and green. I couldn't take a second to admire this beautiful garden I found. I cannot be late on the first day of school, I just can't! Suddenly, up ahead, I saw a huge pink building with the same crest that was on my uniform on the gate. "What the hell..?" I said out loud in surprise. This cannot be the school.

_This looks like a fairytale castle! Are you sure this is a school? Does a princess live here? Maybe mom just gave me the wrong instructions again._

There was someone standing outside the ridiculously large black gate outside the school with the same uniform. Maybe this really is Ouran Academy.. Holy balls man... I slowly walked up to gate and was just about to walk past the boy when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi, Are you Daniel Charlton?"

I turned to look at the boy. He was a little smaller than me, with brown hair and HUGE brown eyes. Like, ENORMOUS brown puppy dog eyes. He looked a little girly to me, but adorable.

"Yes I am, what's your name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka. I was instructed to show you around Ouran and help you feel welcome at our school! It's nice to meet you!" He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Haruhi!" I said with a smile.

_Damn, his hands are super soft! Like, weirdly soft..._

He gave me a smile. "What class are you in Daniel?"

I actually didn't know off the top of my head. I pulled out my schedule from my pocket and gave it to him. I saw him scan the page and his eyes light up.

"You're in the same class as I am! Class 1-A!"

"Oh! Cool!"

_I have no idea what that means. Am I in the smart class or...?_

"Let me start showing you around Daniel! It's a big school!"

He started walking away and motioned me to come with him. He seemed sweet and not snobby like I thought... maybe this won't be so bad! Haruhi showed me all around the campus. The school is so much bigger than it looks! I'm probably gonna get so lost at one point. Haruhi showed me the library, nurse's office, and the cafeteria. I swear, I think I'm being secretly Punk'd, because this place is wayyyy too fancy to be a school. The entire time, Haruhi was talking to me and asking me about my life. He was really easy to talk to!

"Where did you move from Daniel?"

"I moved here from England, but I'm from America. I've moved around alot."

"Really! That's so cool! I've never left Japan! Why did you move here?"

"Well..."

_I just met him, do I tell him the truth?_

"My mom and I wanted a change of scenery, so we moved and well, here I am!"

_Jesus Dani this friendship already is being built on LIES! You sit on the throne of LIES!_

Suddenly, we were in front of a door with a plaque that said "Classroom 1-A". "This is our classroom! Ready to go in?" Haruhi said cheerfully. "Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied with a polite smile. But my mind was screaming at me.

_NO NO NO NO NO I'M NOT PREPARED FOR THIS RUN AWAY! ABORT MISSION!_

He opened the door and stepped inside. He led me to the teacher's desk, gave me a thumbs up, and walked to his seat near the back of the classroom. I gave him a shaky thumbs up back.

_Oh God, is it too late to run out of the classroom and never come back? I'm sweating like a sinner in church!_

The teacher was crouched over his desk, scribbling something in a notebook. "Excuse me sir, I'm the new transfer student-" He sat up and looked at me with an annoyed look in his eye. When he saw me, he calmed down and smiled at me.

"Oh yes, Hello! Daniel, is it? Welcome to Ouran!"

He sat up and walked me to the front of the class.

"Everyone! This is Daniel Charlton. He is our new transfer student from England. Everyone make Daniel feel welcome. Daniel, please take a seat wherever there is an open spot. Actually, I think there is one next to Haruhi." He said, pointing to him near the back of the room. "Yes sir!" I replied and started to my seat. I heard the girls in the class giggling and staring at me.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute!"

"I wish I could sit next to him!"

"He's so dreamy!"

The chorus of whispering girls said to one another. I smirked.

_Hisao was right. I guess I make a pretty convincing boy. Success?_

I sat next to Haruhi and class started. Suddenly, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned to my right and saw about 3 girls looking at me.

"Hi Daniel" The one girl in the middle said, " My name is Suzume. This is Mizuki," motioning to her left, "and this is Emiko!" motioning to the girl on her right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies. You have very beautiful names" I said, smirking to myself when all three of them blushed red

"Awh! You're the sweetest!" Mizuki said "Where are you from Daniel?"

"I was born in America, but I've moved around a lot. I don't want to bore you ladies with the details."

"No no Daniel, you wouldn't bore us at all! Please tell us! " they all said.

"Are you sure? Alright then, I can't say no to you girls. You guys look so cute when you get excited."

The three girls started squealing and blushing furiously.

_Oh my god I didn't know I had this confidence! Where did this come from? Maybe it's from the outfit and disguise... But still! Dani, that's really rude to lead these poor girls on like that!_

"Daniel! Do you wanna eat lunch with us today?" Emiko asked.

"I would love to! Thank you for inviting me." I said to her, giving her a big smile.

"Aww he's so polite and cute!" The three girls squealed.

I heard Haruhi laugh next to me. " It seems like those girls really like you Daniel." He said sweetly. " I guess so.. I wasn't trying to be sweet or anything. But it's nice that they inviting me to lunch. I was worried about that."

"I think you'll fit in just fine Daniel." He said with a smirk.

_What was that look for? Haruhi, what are you trying to pull?_

**_TIME LAPSE WOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

The lunch bell rang and everyone scrambled towards the door.

"Daniel? Are you coming to lunch?" Mizuki asked.

"Don't worry Mizuki, I will be there soon. I can't seem to find my money."

"Okay Daniel! We'll save you a seat!" Emiko said.

"Thank you Emiko. Thats very sweet of you. Can I sit next to you?" She blushed and said yes in a whisper, then quickly left the room with Mizuki and Emiko, squealing and talking about me. I smirked. I will admit, It was kind of fun making the girls freak out like that. Is it just me, or are the girls here different from most? I don't really know... I started to root around in my bag for my money when I froze. I felt someone staring at me. I slowly rose up and found myself staring at two redheaded twins.. I couldn't read the look on their faces.

"Hi! What's up guys? Do you need something?"

They looked at each other, and then looked back at me.

"You're pretty good looking Daniel-" The one on the left said

"- and you are good with the ladies" The one on the right finished

"Umm.. thank you." I said in a confused tone. I leaned back down and continued to search through my bag.

"Have you picked a club yet?" They said in unison.

I sat up "Excuse me?

"It is necessary that you pick a club-" Left twin said

"Have you picked one?" Right twin asked.

"Umm.. no I haven't. I didn't know I needed to pick a club. What clubs are there?"

"That doesn't matter, because you're going to join ours!" They said, swinging there arms around my shoulders.

"That's really nice of you, but I know nothing about your club. Thank you though." I removed their arms from around my shoulders and went back again to looking for my wallet.

_Who are these guys? Can they just leave me alone?_

"Looking for this?" They both asked, the right one holding a blue wallet... wait... That's my wallet!

"Thank God you found it!" I went to reach for it but the right twin lifted it in the air. "Nu-uh! You can have it back if you do us a favor."

"I'm sorry, but why do I have to do YOU a favor to get MY wallet back? Quit being stubborn and give it back!" I yelled, jumping in the air to try and get my wallet,

_Damn him for being so tall... Or for me being so short... Damnit, Why do they want me to join their club so badly?_

"Promise us you'll go to Music Room 3 right after school" The twin with my wallet said.

"No. Give me back my wallet. Quit being difficult."

_I don't know why I was being so persistent about not jointing their club, but I was. I felt my patience running out. I was about to snap._

"You're the one being difficult. Just say yes and you can have it back."

"Why are you so persistent! I said NO."

"Why?" They both said in a teasing tone.

I felt heat rise to my face and my fists were clenched tightly.

_I don't know why, maybe because you guys are annoying as hell. Or maybe it's because I JUST DONT WANT TO._

Before I did anything stupid to these assholes, I said in a quiet tone "Fine..."

"What was that?" They both said in unison

"Fine! I will go to Music Room 3 After School. Now just please give me back my wallet!" I yelled.

They looked taken back, then smirked with success. The right twin handed me the wallet. I snatched it away from him and glared at him. "Daniel, you shouldn't get worked up over things as small as this." He whispered, obviously teasing me again. They started to walk away.

"Please, just call me Dani." I said, my voice dripping with annoyance.

They turned around and looked at me. "See you after school Dani." They both said coolly, and walked out of the room.

_What the actual hell is wrong with those two freaks..?_

I looked down at my wallet and turned it over and over again in my hands. I put it in my pocket and started walking to the cafeteria

_But damn they were good looking..._

**AYYYYY ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! I hope you guys like the story so far! Don't worry, the story is gonna get more interesting, I PINKY PROMISE! The next chapter the whole host club will be introduce, and you will see her reactions to everyone. It's gonna be grand. The next chapter is gonna be up in the next couple of hours because I have to go see a doctor. Doctors are scary. Please pray for me. LESS YOUR FACE. MUAH****_._**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Meeting the Host Club

**AYYE! A quick message to anyone who is reading this: You guys rule! I lurve you... Here's a cookie. Now that you have your cookie LETS READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'm sorry that I write a lot per chapter. I like details and stuff! Sue me! JK don't I'm poor af.**

**Kay here's the story!**

**If you even care: I dont own OHSHC, But i do own Dani and the plot..!**

**_Hikaru's POV_**

"Have you seen Haruhi today Kaoru?"

"I think she is showing the new kid around the school. She should be here soon Hikaru."

I sighed and slumped in my seat. "What do you know about the new kid, Kaoru?"

"I don't know, some guy from England I think." he responded blankly.

"Anything else?"

"Not really. Why should I care?" Kaoru started to twirl his pencil around his fingers and look out the window.

_Why isn't Haruhi here yet? Class is about to start!_

Suddenly, as if on cue, Haruhi walked in, with the new guy right on her heels. The new kid had a small face and flaming red hair. He was a little taller than Haruhi but super skinny. His suit looked almost too big for him. I had a weird feeling about the guy. After Haruhi showed the new guy to the teacher, she walked to her seat and I sat up immediately

"Hi Haruhi!" Kaoru and I both said.

"Hi Hikaru, Hi Karou!" she said sitting down, giving us both a huge smile.

_Why is she so damn cute? She's even cute without trying!_

"So how's the new kid?" Karou asked, leaning towards her.

"He is really polite, and he is really interesting. I really like him!" She said sweetly, taking pencils out of her bag.

_Interesting? What does she mean by that? She doesn't like him does she? Pull yourself together Hikaru of course she doesn't! She just met him!_

"Everyone! This is Daniel Charlton. He is our new transfer student from England. Everyone make Daniel feel welcome. Daniel, please take a seat wherever there is an open spot. Actually, I think there is one next to Haruhi." He said, pointing near the back of the classroom where we all sat.

_Oh of course... Oh course he gets to sit next to Haruhi. OF FREAKIN COURSE! Man I don't like this kid already.._

I gave Karou a quick look, but Karou didn't seem to interested. Class started, boring as usual. But towards the end I saw this Daniel kid talking to 3 of our regular customers. I shoved Karou, who was slowly falling asleep. He shot up when I elbowed him

"Huh? What the hell do you want-"

I nudged him and pointed to Daniel, who was shamelessly flirting with the 3 girls.

"Anything to make you girls smile..-" He said, followed by giggles and squeals of delight from the girls. I rolled my eyes, but Kaoru seemed excited. He tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey that new guy could be a good host, dontcha think? I know Kyoya-Sempai would love extra money in the club. He seems like a natural!" He asked."I mean... I don't know... He seems super fake if you ask me." I said coldly. I didn't like Daniel... He's taking our customers away and stealing Haruhi!

_Well... Maybe not exactly stealing Haruhi... But he is taking every chance to flirt with all the girls in this room! What a creep!_

"Who cares? He has those girls melting with his words! Maybe we can convince him to join." He whispered to me. Haruhi turned around and whispered, "I actually think Daniel would be a great host. He's got the look and the attitude. Plus, a new host wouldn't bother Kyoya-Sempai any." She said with a sparkle in her big brown eyes.

_Damn! Why is she so cute! I...Must Not... Give in..._

"Yeah Haruhi, actually I think he would be a good host!" I agreed, giving her a big grin. She smiled back at me.

_Wow Hikaru... I can't believe you. I thought we could be stronger. But she's so damn pretty, how does she manipulate me like this?_

Her smile made me blush a deep red. Good thing she turned around. Kaoru looked at me and shook his head

"Are you serious Hikaru?"

"Yeah he would be a great host!"

"But you literally just said-"

"Wanna talk to him before lunch?

He stared at me and shook his head in disappointment.

"Sure Hikaru, We'll talk to him before lunch..."

Suddenly, I heard Haruhi's adorable laugh. I looked, only to see she was laughing in Daniel's direction. I know it's bad, but I started to ease drop.

"It seems like those girls really like you Daniel." I heard Haruhi say sweetly.

"I guess so.. I wasn't trying to be sweet or anything. But it's nice that they inviting me to lunch. I was worried about that." Daniel said, shifting a little in his seat.

"I think you'll fit in just fine Daniel." She said with a smirk. She then turned towards me and gave me a little wink. I felt my heart skip a beat.

_That Daniel kid better not mess anything up between me and Haruhi..._

**_Dani's POV_**

The last bell rung. I started to put away my school supplies when I felt something hit my head and then heard two voices laughing.

_Ow! What the actual hell was that? Who just hit me? Do I have to fight someone already? _

I looked up, and who do you think I saw? The twins, smiling at me mistreviously. I rolled my eyes and continued to put away my stuff. They laughed and walked away.

"We better see you soon in Music Room 3!" They yelled over their shoulder in unison. I groaned and threw my bag over my shoulder.

_Yanno, I could just go home. What reason would I have to even keep my promise to those two annoying idiots?_

I was the last one in the classroom. I adjusted my backpack and started walking away to the exit. Or... at least I thought I was. This school was a freaking maze! I ended up going up and down stairways and going down endless hallways, not being able to find the exit! The school was eerily quiet. I could only hear my footsteps echoing in the beautiful empty hallways. Then, right in front of me, I saw a single door with a sign above it saying "Music Room 3".

_Wasn't this the room the twins told me to go to? _

Well that's convenient.

_Should I really go in? I really don't want to. But what do I have to lose? It's probably some dumb club that's in desperate need of members anyways. I guess I can give it a shot..."_

I adjusted my wig and slowly reached for the door handle. I got an instant chill when I touched it. I recoiled my hand, having second thoughts.

_Yanno what Dani? Quit overthinking all the time! Just do it!_

I grabbed the doorknob again, took a deep breath and quickly opened the huge door. Suddenly, I couldn't see and I felt something in my mouth!

_Dafuq? Are these Rosepetals? And why is it so bright all of a sudden? Did I just die? Oh my God is this heaven?_

Then, I saw in front of me, 5 guys. They were posed around a chair, almost like they were waiting for me to come in through the door. Creepy. I recognize 3 of them, The twins and Haruhi. One of the guys had blonde hair and purple eyes. The other guy was tall with black hair and glasses.

_Hot damn he is majestically gorgeous. _

" Well, look who finally decided to show up." the twins said, walking over to me.

"What took you so long Dani? We have been waiting!" they both said, resting their elbows on my head. These guys are beyond annoying.

"Dani? As in Daniel Charlton? The new first year student?" The blonde one said dramatically, strolling over to me.

"Umm... Y-yeah. That's me." I said quietly, feeling overwhelmed with all the sudden attention.

I saw the boy with glasses looked up from his notebook and stared at me. His look gave me chills. I had a bad feeling about him...

"I have heard much about you Dani. Allow me to introduce myself, Tamaki Suoh, 2nd year student and the host club king" he said, winking at me.

"Hi... Uh.. Tamaki.." I said awkwardly.

He started making laps around me, almost like he was inspecting me or something. " I'm sorry.. But, what's a 'Host Club'?" I asked curiously.

"You haven't heard of us?" Tamaki said in shock.

"Well no considering I just moved here... no I haven't"

"Well! You have much to learn!" He said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me towards the group of boys.

_What is even going on.. And why are these boys so obsessed with touching me?! _

"Hikaru and Kaoru told me you are very good with the girls at Ouran. I gotta say, I believe you would make a fabulous host my little lamb..!"

"Whoa Hold up." I said, removing his arm from my shoulders. " Okay.. Backtrack. Who the heck are you guys? What is a host club? Who is Hikaru and Kaoru?"

The one with glasses stepped up. "Yes Tamaki, it was rather rude to just assume Daniel knows what you are talking about. It's his first day you know..." Tamaki's eyes grew and all of a sudden, he was sitting in a dark corner.

_Emo corner? Funny, I have of those too._

"Forgive Tamaki. He is rather foolish and doesn't think before he speaks." I heard a small yelp of pain come from the dark corner. The boy continued. "My name is Kyoto Otori. You obviously know the twins and Haruhi. This is the Ouran Host Club. We entertain girls at Ouran and make sure they are happy. Hikaru and Kaoru told me you were very good with the girls, and you seem to be the talk of the school. We would like to formally invite you to be a host."

I was in shock. I started to back away.."Me.. a host..? Umm... no thank you but I-

This wouldn't be good... I don't want to be associated with all these guys.. It would be too easy for them to find out I was a girl! Besides... I can't be in the host club! I'M A GIRL!

"

Hi Dani!"

I jumped. The twins were standing right behind me.

"We haven't formally introduced ourselves. How rude of us." they said

"I'm Hikaru!" One of them said.

"And I'm Kaoru!" The other said happily.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" They said in Unison. They held out their hands and I shook them.

_Okay.. Now that I know their names I gotta find a way to tell them apart... They can't be totally identical.. Right?_

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru, but if you will excuse me, I should get going..-"

"You're not going to be a host?" Tamaki said, fully recovered from his tantrum and suddenly appearing right next to me.

"I'm sorry Tamaki Sempai but I'm not interested in being a host. In my opinion it's very rude to lead girls on like you guys do. Thank you for the offer, But i'm not going to join your club.."

Silence..

_Oh no... Was I not suppose to decline? Was it a trick question? Oh god what have I done?!_

"MOMMY! WHY DOESN'T DANIEL WANT TO BE A HOST? HE WOULD BE SO PERFECT AND ADORABLE!" He exploded, breaking the silence. He then picked me up and started swinging me around.

_Mommy?_

"Tamaki, please put me down I don't like getting picked up!" I yelled, struggling against his strong arms. No luck. I was starting to get sick when suddenly...

"Tamaki put Daniel down! NOW." Haruhi said.

Tamaki froze and dropped me unexpectedly. I slammed my knees onto the floor. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my legs. "Ow! Jesus, Tamaki! That hurt!"

"I'm so sorry Daniel! Come sit down, we'll get you some ice for your knees." I was suddenly scooped up in his arms and rushed to a couch.

_Can this guy get any more dramatic?_

Tamaki came rushing back with 2 ice packs and set them on my knees. " I'm so sorry Daniel! What else can I do to make you better, little lamb?" He said, stroking my face. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Ugh, Sempai leave him alone, you're probably creeping him out." I heard Haruhi said. He got a shocked look on his face and turned to start yelling at Haruhi about nonsense I wasn't able to follow. I looked around and saw the twins. I tried to send them a signal saying "Do something! Help me! I'm very uncomfortable!" But one of them just smiled and waved while the other avoided eye contact.

_Welp.. One of them doesn't seem to like me very much. Great... Way to start off the year Dani._

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I really think I should be going." I said politely, placing the ice packs on the table and slowly standing up.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Haruhi said, stopping her argument with Tamaki and looking at me sadly.

" But Dani! We really want you to be a host!" One of the twins said, running up to me.

Suddenly, they were all crowding around me, all talking at once. My head was spinning. Too many people, too many voices!

"Please, just let me go home. I don't want to be a host right now! Maybe later on in the year, when I'm used to this school and my new schedule, but please just leave me alone!" I yelled over them as I broke through them and raced towards the door.

**_WHAM_**

I wasn't looking where I was running and it felt like I just ran into a wall. It turned out to be a person. A very tall person. I fell back and hit my head on the corner of a table. The back of my head stung and my vision was blurred.

_Second time you've hurt yourself in 10 minutes. That's gotta be a personal record Dani. Bravo._

"Oh my gosh Dani! Are you okay?" I saw the figure of Haruhi lean over me.

"Yeah, I'm good! Don't worry about me!" I said smiling. I got up, but immediately felt dizzy. I leaned against the wall and put on a forced smile.

"He's probably just doing it to get Haruhi's attention" One of the twins said said under his breath.

_I don't think he meant to say that out loud... That's still not very nice though! What has this kid got against me?_

"Why would I need his attention asshat? What would I gain from that?" I said sharply, holding the back of my head.

_Oops.. That came out a lot meaner than I meant it to.._

He looked up and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kyoka. He smiled at me and continued working on his laptop. Guessing he appreciates my attitude. We might get along...

"Dani-Chun! Are you Okay! Takashi didn't mean to hurt you!" Said a cute little voice.

I froze..

_Wait... that voice..._

_It can't b_e...

I looked up. In front of me was a guy who was at least 6'4'' with dark hair and tan skin. Riding on his shoulders was a small boy with honey blonde hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Hunny, and this is Takashi but people call him Mori! Are you okay Dani-chum? We didn't mean to hurt you!"

I wasn't listening to the small child. I was just staring at him, my mind racing and mouth wide open.

_What is going on, why does that little boy look like Zander? Do they think this is a joke?_

_Is that you Zander..?_

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN Who is Zander you might be wondering? You shall figure out in the next chapter!**

**Jesus I write so much for one chapter.. I hope that isn't bad. TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! It will be a great time, Don't miss it Or miss it, I'm not your daddy. I can't tell you what to do. But I wanted Dani to meet everyone already! So here ya go!**

**So far, Dani likes Kaoru and Haruhi. She doesn't know how she feels about Tamaki and Kyoka, she doesn't like Hikaru. ( But she doesn't know the difference between the twins yet!)**

**She's gonna love Mori and Hunny**

**Just a Heads up...**

**I'm going to write more now...**

**You guys should like or follow this story or whatever. Up to you. But it would make my heart super happy!**

**Adios Brochachos...**


	4. Chapter 4: Alexander Charlton

**Lookie here! Another chapter! I wrote a flashback about Zander and Dani, I think it's super good. What do you think?**

**Just thought you should know: I don't own OHSHC, But i Do own the crossdressing Dani, the adorable Zander, and this fabulous plot!**

_"Dani! Dani! My tummy hurts!"_

_It was a regular Saturday. Mom went out to go grocery shopping at the market down the street and my dad was at work. It was slightly sprinkling outside our little house in Geneva, Switzerland. I was 10 years old at the time and I was in charge of watching _

_Alexander until my mom came home. I was rather young to be watching my younger sibling, but she was only gonna be gone for a couple of hours and I was very responsible. Or at least I thought. Alexander, or Zander as my family likes to call him, was 5 years old and just started kindergarten. He had darker blond hair and big brown eyes and the biggest brightest smile._

_"I told you not to eat all that cake Zander! Now you've ruined your appetite!" I told him sternly._

_"I'm so sorry Dani! But it looked so yummy I just really wanted some!" Zander said. He sat on the floor and started to cry._

_"It's okay Zander! Don't be sad! How about you go take your nap early. When you wake up, you're tummy won't hurt anymore!" I told him, giving him a hug._

_"Okay! Help me find Bun-Bun!"_

_He ran out of the kitchen towards the living room. I put the turkey sandwiches Mom made for us in a bag and put them in the fridge. It was obvious he wasn't going to eat them. Suddenly, he came rushing into the kitchen again._

_"Dani! I can't find Bun-Bun!" Zander wailed. "Do you think he ran away? I don't want him to leave!"_

_"Zander calm down! Let's go look for your bunny, I know he's in the living room."_

_"Okay sissy..."_

_We searched the living room for about 10 minutes. No luck. Then, I happened to look behind the couch._

_"Found him!" I said, giving the pink bunny with a pink,green, and blue checkered jumper back to it's owner._

_"BUN BUN! YOU FOUND HIM!" Zander said excitedly, running to his stuffed animal companion. "Thank you so much sissy! Bad Bun-Bun! Don't ever do that again!" He said, giving him a big squeeze. I smiled. Why was my brother so cute?!_

_"How does your stomach feel?"_

_"Oh, It still doesn't feel good..."_

_"Well, when I'm sick Mommy gives me medicine. I'll find some for you too! Go lie down with Bun-Bun, okay?"_

_"Okay Dani!" Zander said. He zipped up the stairs. _

_I went to my mom's bathroom and opened up the cabinet over the sink._

_"Now what does mommy usually give me? I think she give me this and this!"_

_I pulled out a bottle of white pills and some fizzy stuff you put in water. It tastes super yucky but it helps me when my belly hurts. I put two fizzy things in a glass of water and walked to Zander's room. He was sitting under his covers clutching his bunny, obviously uncomfortable._

_"Here you go Zander. Drink it all down!" I said, giving him the pills and the cup of fizzy salty water. "Mommy gives me this and it makes me feel all better!"_

_He took a sip of the water then immediately spit it back in the cup._

_"Zander, drink the water!"_

_"But it doesn't taste yummy Dani! I dot want to!"_

_"Zander..."_

_I gave him my signature look that said "You better do it or I'll tell Mom". He sulked a little bit, then plug his nose and drank the entire glass._

_"Good job! That wasn't so bad! Now let me give you this medicine. I think 2 will be okay!" I gave him the pills and he swallowed them. "Good job buddy! Now go to bed Zander... you will feel better when you wake up!"_

_I tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the head. Before I could walk out of the door, he spoke up._

_"Wait! I have a present for you!" he jumped out of bed and went to his school backpack. Out of it, he pulled out a string with some beads on it._

_"I made you a bracelet in school! Do you like it? The art teacher helped me make it!" He wrapped the string around my right wrist and tied it in a knot._

_It was a braided thick string, with blue beads and blue dolphins._

_"Thank you so much Zander! I love it!" I said, giving him a hug._

_"You're welcome big sissy! Promise to never take it off?"_

_"Never ever!"_

_"Pinky Promise?"_

_"Pinky Promise."_

**_Back To Reality_**

"Umm... Dani-chan? Are you alright? Does your head still hurt?" the small boy asked.

I came to my senses to find the entire host club staring at me. The little boy was standing next to me, pulling on my jacket sleeve.

I jumped back in surprise. "Oh! S-S-Sorry. You just... looked r-r- real familiar.. t-thats all." I said in a shaky voice, putting on a forced smile.

_Why the hell does he look like Zander?!_

"That's okay Dani-Chan! Do you want to hold Usa-Chan? He makes me feel better!" he said happily, holding up a pink bunny.

_Okay, now I'm seriously starting to freak out, this little kid is almost identical to my little brother! He even has a freakin stuffed bunny! What the actual hell!?_

"No thank you! I don't wanna take your bunny away from you!" I said, slightly pushing his outstretched arms to the side.

"But Usa-Chan wants to say hello!" he said, his eyes getting wide.

_No, I'm not making him cry. Making him cry is like making my little brother cry! _

"Okay then! Let me say hi!" I gently took the bunny away from the kid and help it up. "Hello, Usa-Chan! Nice to meet you! My name is Dani!" I said, shaking it's paw and giving it a hug. I looked at the pink bunny.

_He looks a lot like Bun Bun..._

I stoked the stuffed rabbit while looking at him, thinking of Zander. The little boy gave me a very surprised look... did I do something wrong? I looked up at Kyoka, who smirked at me.

The little kid gave me a big smile. I gave him back his bunny and ruffled his hair.

"He's a very cute bunny!" I said to him.

"Usa-Chan likes you too, Dani-Chan! What are you doing in here, anyways?"

I opened my mouth to speak, when Kyoya stepped up,

"We were offering Daniel the role of a host, Hunny, but he turned it down and was about to leave when you came in."

Hunny's eyes got really big again. He turned towards me and said "But... but... why don't you wanna be a host? You would be really good! Please don't leave..."

My heart dropped.

_Damn it... I can't say no to Hunny! He reminds me too much of my brother... I would never want to hurt Zander's feelings!_

"Um.. Actually... I think I'm going to reconsider..."

"So you want to be a host? How Marvelous!" Tamaki spoke up, glitter appearing all around him.

_I need to learn how he makes glitter appear too! That would make me look so fabulous!_

"Yay! Dani-Chan is a new host! Isn't that exciting Takashi!" Hunny said, climbing on the tall guy's shoulders.

Takashi didn't reply... but I swear he looked up at me and gave me a slight smile. I'm pretty sure I completely melted on the inside.

"Why do you wanna be a host now? I thought you needed to 'get used to your schedule' or something.." The meaner twin said.

_What did I do to this guy to make him be so hostile towards me!?_

"Alright Daniel! Starting tomorrow, you will be part of the host club! Come by this same room right after school tomorrow!" Tamaki said, sitting him a chair, completely cutting off the mean twin. "But for today. You must stay and observe everyone hosting. Pay close attention to moi, Daniel. I will teach you everything you need to know!"

"Just call me Dani, please."

All of a sudden, I was being picked up and swung around again.

"DANI YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A GREAT SON YOU'RE GONNA BE PERFECT FOR THE HOST CLUB..."

He continued spinning me and shouting nonsense. I just started laughing and let him do it. Finally he put me down and walked away towards Haruhi. I happened to glance over at Kaoru and Hikaru, who was standing with Kyoya. Kyoya looked up at me, smiled at me, and then looked back down to what he was doing. He is up to no good...

The twins look at me. I waved politely at them. They both waved back, one a little more enthusiastically than the other.

_Okay seriously.. What the heck did I do! Can someone explain?_

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am sorry for this chapter being a little shorter than usual! But hey! I'll make it up to ya! I promise!**

**Make sure to show the story some love. It makes my heart feel super happy!**

**I love your faces! Stay Fabulous!**

**MUAH!**


	5. Chapter 5: Somebody Knows Dani's Secret

**Hey you..**

**I see you've gotten this far into the story...**

**That pretty great..**

**Your face is really nice..**

**Maybe I can take you out sometimes?**

**I will treat you right...**

**Wait..**

**No?**

**Oh.. that's alright.**

**I'll just try again tomorrow ;)**

**You sexy beast**

**MUAH**

**I think I need sleep...**

**Nahh..**

**Sleep is for the weak..**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pretty much... just Dani and Zander and my story... same old same old...**

I sat on a bench and observed the host club in action. This club.. was..interesting? That's to put it nicely. It seems to me each guy has an act that they perform and they entertain the ladies who visit the host club. I started to walk around and watch how to exactly be a "host." I first walked over to Haruhi. He was sitting with two or three girls, talking about something I couldn't follow, and drinking tea. Haruhi noticed me and waved at me. "Dani! Come over and say hi!" he said sweetly. I shyly walked over and sat next to Haruhi. "Ladies, this is Dani. He is one of our new host." Haruhi said, introducing me to the girls. " Its very nice to meet you lovely girls." I said nervously. I received a chorus of giggles and flirtatious Hellos back. I sat with Haruhi while he talked to the guests. Haruhi was very natural with the guests. He was polite and sweet and talked freely with the girls. I really like Haruhi. Hopefully we can be friends! I feel like we would get along great.

I then excused myself and went to Tamaki, but had to quickly leave before I died of laughter. Tamaki was overdramatic and uses shameless flattery. It was honestly so ridiculous to listen to.

I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru. Their act was well.. different... They seemed to have some "twincest" going on.. I mean, whatever floats your boat I guess, I don't judge. One of them looked over and waved at me. I waved back.

"Kaoru, why are you waving at him?"

"Jealous, Hikaru?" He asked,flashing a devilish smile.

"No, I'm never jealous, because at the end of the day, you are always mine.." He said, grabbing the others face and pulling it close to his. The girls, obviously, went insane over this.

_Okay.. So Hikaru is the one who hates me and Karou is the nice one? That clears things up... Not really... But sorta! But their act is weird is hell. Who would be into that? Like I said... I don't judge..._

I finally went over to Hunny and Takashi. Hunny was eating a chocolate cake while Mori sat next to him.

_I can't stop staring at Hunny. It's uncanny how much he resembles Zander. I don't know how I feel about that... I mean, Hunny even loves cake as much as Zander! Maybe even more!_

"DAN-EE-CHAN!" Hunny said, grabbing my hand and spinning around.

_What is up with these boys and spinning around!?_

"Hey Dani-Chan! Wanna eat cake with me and Takashi?" Honey asked excited, basically pulling me over there before I could even reply.

"Sure Hunny! What kind of cake do you have?"

"Oh Dani! We have Chocolate, Lemon, and Strawberry! Pick one!"

I observed the beautiful cakes on the coffee table. I decided on the strawberry one.

"Oh Dani-Chan you like Strawberry too? So does me and Usa-Chan!" Hunny said sweetly. I smiled at him and giggled.

_Oh my God this kid is adorable. Just like Zander. But why is he here at a host club? How old is this kid? He must be in my grade or something..._

"So Hunny-Chan, how old are you and Takashi-Sempai?"

He looked up at me, confused. Then, he started giggling. "Silly Dani-Chan. I'm a third year!"I felt my face go red.

_Way to go Dani...this kid is a third year? Like.. HOW?!_

To avoid more embarrassing moments, I turned towards Takashi.

"What grade are you in, Takashi?"

"Takashi is a third year! Just like me! Put Yanno, most people call him Mori!" Hunny piped up, stuffing more cake in his mouth. I blushed again.

_You can never win Dani, just accept that... _

I looked up a Takash- umm.. Mori and said quickly "Sorry Mori- Senpai..."

_His straight face was kind of scaring me. Where was this guy emotions?_

"You can call me Takashi if you want." He said with a deadpan expression.

_He speaks! HOLY SHIT it's a miracle! I wish he would talk more often, I absolutely loved his voice... _

After sitting with Hunny and Takashi for a little while longer and eating some absolutely delicious cake. I walked over to Kyoya. He was sitting on his PineApple computer, just typing away.

_PineApple... Dad's fucking Company... Ugh... Why do I have the sudden urge to smash the laptop?_

"Hello Daniel. Do you need something? Or are you just idling around?" Kyoya said without looking up from his typing. "Just idling around." I answered honestly. He looked at me, then resumed typing. "I might as well not beat around the bush. I know all about you Daniel." He said. I felt my heart drop.

_Shit.. how much does he know? He doesn't know that I'm a girl... right? RIGHT? Okay Dani, just play it calm girl, you can do this... Act natural._

"What do you mean, Kyoya-Sempai?"

"You're Daniel Charlton..."

_Whew... Dodged a bullet there._

"You were born in Los Angeles, California, USA. You're mother is a lawyer and your father owns the company PineApple, correct?"

"Yeah, since when did you become my stalker Kyoya-senpai? I'm not that interesting." I said calmly. I wasn't feeling the least bit calm. I was a nervous wreck. He chuckled, it sent shivers down my spine.

_Why is he scaring me so much? HE'S CREEPY THAT WHY! _

"I do I general searches on all the host and guests, Daniel." He said coolly, not taking his eyes off the computer. "Well, that's grand to know you know more about me than I probably do." I replied sarcastically. "That's the plan." He said back. After a long pause I turned and asked him something I had been wondering since the start.

"Why don't you have any guests, Senpai?"

"I work on the finances of the Host Club. I don't usually entertain the guests."

"Well... In my opinion I think you would be a pretty good host."

_What the actual hell am I saying? Why am I trying to butter this guy up?_

He looked up at me, expressionless. "And why is that?"

"I don't know... you're just really chill. I find that a lot better than trying too hard like Tamaki or focusing all your entertaining on being cute or being overly-attached to your twin..."

_You're talking too much you're talking too much shut up BE A MAN DAMNIT._

Kyoya looked down quickly. "Hmm.. Interesting" he said...

_You done fucked up Dani._

I remained quiet for a while as I watched the host club work. I kept thinking about Zander. It's been about 6 years since he died. My poor baby brother.

_It was an accident. I'm so sorry Zander... Nobody knew.._

"It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?" Kyoya said.

_Crap. That's right Dani, you actually have stuff to do! Why are you just sitting here! GO GO GO GO!_

"Oh my gosh! Thank you for telling me Senpai! I'll be back tomorrow!" I ran to the bench to grab my backpack. I waved to the Host Club haphazardly and ran out the door.

_Shit.. I'm going to be late! I'm never going to hear the end of it! _

I ran straight outside, ran to my house, unlocked the door, and quickly got changed out of my uniform and into a pair of olive green skinny jeans and a black shirt. I took off my wig and let my long brown hair down. I left the house and made it to The Yanaka Coffee Shop, just in time. Praise Jesus. I quickly made it to the cashier and was prepared to work. As I was getting ready, I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. "Last minute again, Danielle? You really need to learn time management skills."

_I don't need your shit Hisao..._

"Haha at least I'm here right? So your sass level can come down a few notches okay?" I laughed as I pushed Hisao off of me. "Fine, the sass level will come down. When you get a chance, tell me about your first day okay? I would love to hear all about it!" Hisao said, walking into the back room. "Okie Hisao, I will!" I yelled to him. I walked over to the cash register and took over Ayama's work. I was extremely busy the entire day and I didn't get a second to talk to Hisao. Work ended at 8 and luckily it was Chiyo's turn to lock up. After work ended, I asked Hisao to walk me home and I told him about my day. I told him about almost being late and the nice boy named Haruhi who showed me around. I told him about the annoying twins and the girls I wooed during class. Finally, I told him about the host club, and he seemed the most interested about that. He laughed when I told him about Tamaki and how I hurt myself twice and shared my surprise about the resemblance of Hunny and Zander.

"So you're telling me this 17/18 year old boy looks like your 5 year old brother? That ridiculous.." Hisao said as we reached my house. "I'm being completely serious Hisao. It freaked me the fuck out. I couldn't believe it. I'll show you a picture of him when I get the chance." I said as I unlocked my door. "I was actually almost late because I couldn't stop thinking about it.." I said aloud, more to myself than to Hisao. He laughed. "Well, at least you snapped out of it and made it to work. Although I would have understood. That sound super freaky." I put my key back in my back and turned towards him. "Yeah, I'm lucky Kyoya was there to tell me to leave... If it wasn't for him I would be-" I stopped right there. It just hit me. It fit me like a ton of bricks...

_How did Kyoya-Sempai know I worked at the coffee shop today? Did he figure that out while prying into my life? That doesn't mean what I think it does... Does it?_

"Um...Dani..? Yoohoo? You good? You're spacing out on me again.." I heard Hisao say, but his voice was distant and soft. I replayed Kyoya's parting words to me before I dashed out of the Host Club.

**_"It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?"_** Kyoya's voice rang through my head.

_Wait..._

_How did he know I have work?_

**_"It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?"_**

_Why does he know the exact time I work? _

**_"It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?"_**

"Did he call me Danielle?"

...

...

...

_Oh My God.._

_He called me Danielle_

_Danielle_

_Danielle_

_Danielle_

_**Danielle**_

**_DANIELLE_**

_I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped._

"I have to go." I quickly say as I run into the house and slam the door behind me. I heard Hisao try to object, but he is cut off. I don't even care. All I can do is drop all of my stuff and run up to my room. My heart is pounding, I'm sweating like crazy. I walk in circles in my room, breathing heavily.

"He knows... He knows... My God, how did he figure it out so quickly? WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell as I bang my dresser. My mirror rattles a little due to the force of my slam. I look up at myself. My face is red, sweat is pouring from my brow, my brown hair is everywhere.

_Jesus Christ... He knows my biggest secret. _

_Welcome to Hell, Dani.._

**_Kyoya's POV_**

"It's almost 4:30 Danielle, don't you have to go to work?" I asked Dani. Her eyes got wide and she thanked me for reminding her. She scrambled to get her bag and left the Host Club. Yes.. SHE left the host club. Daniel is actually Danielle. While doing a general search on her, I made the surprising discovery that he was in fact a she. I can honestly say she had me fooled at first. Very convincing... I wonder how the host club with take it. Another girl dressed as a boy. She's a character all right.

"Hey, where did Dani go?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular.

"She had to leave unexpectedly. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Unfortunately" I heard one of the twins say under their breath.

"Dani-Chan is really interesting! I really like him!" Hunny said.

"He's very interesting indeed, but very strange..." Tamaki said. "We must get to know him!"

"You can't just ask him his life story Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi said. Tamaki's face fell, then he turned to me "Kyoya, what did you learn about our young new host?" Tamaki asked. "Yes tell us!" The host club said, all except Hikaru...

I pushed my glasses up on my nose. "Well, Daniel is a very talented young man. He has moved around several places and knows many languages. He's very smart student and excels in many hobbies. His mother is a lawyer and his father owns the technology company "PineApple". And by the looks of it I assume Daniel wants to pursue being a doctor. I didn't get much more than that though. Why don't you ask him tomorrow." I said, only giving the club vague details.

"Where did she live before?" Hikaru asked, trying to look over my shoulder at my computer. I slammed it shut and gave him a look.

"Well, Daniel is very cultured. He has lived in America, Germany, Portugal, Switzerland, England, and now Japan. He happens knows 6 different languages, them being German, Portuguese, Spanish, French, Japanese, and English." I said to them, watching their eyes grow wider as I spoke.

"Wow! Dani-Chun is so smart! I wish I knew all those languages!" Hunny said while stuffing the last bit of his face with cake. "Why is he here then? Why doesn't he go back to one of those fancy countries." Hikaru asked with a cold tone of voice. "Maybe you can ask him tomorrow, since you seem to be so interested in knowing his whole life Hikaru." I said, grinning at him. His body went ridged, and he stared me down. I shrugged and began looking up more about Danielle as the Host club packed up and left one by one. First Hunny and Takashi, then the twins, Haruhi and finally Tamaki.

When they were gone I could look up our new Host member in peace. I sorted through newspaper articles and school history, learning so much about of our second cross dressing host member. Danielle seems to be an actress, singer, and model. She plays guitar and practice Kendo. She was a lifeguard in middle school and her studies included many science and medical studies. Her birthday is on New Years and she will be 17 his year. She was a pretty good student and was loved by all her teachers and students. The last thing I found was her family information, and I was shocked when I read a certain part of it. Her family divorced when she was 12, mainly because of psychological trauma due to the death of her brother, Alexander Charlton. I pulled up an old family portrait to try and look at Alexander. Her father was a tall, muscular man with tan skin and green eyes. Her mother was petite and pale with brown hair and brown eyes. Danielle look much younger in the Picture, maybe like 10 or 11. She had shortish brown hair and a chubby face. She isn't much shorter than she is now... She looks completely different I thought. Then I saw a little boy to Danielle's left. The little boy had honey blonde hair, big brown eyes, a chubby face, and was holding a pink bunny. It looks almost identically to Hunny-Senpai... Well, that explains her reaction when she met Hunny. I stared at the little boy for the longest time. The pain she must have felt when she saw him. He looks so young. I looked up more on Alexander. The cause of death: Anaphylaxis, or allergic reaction, to acetaminophen and pseudoephedrine. This is most commonly know as "Alka- Seltzer." Poor boy. All he wanted was to feel better... I closed my computer quickly. I had this strange feeling in my stomach. I've never felt this stomach.

Do I feel bad for Dani? What a strange feeling...

**Blooming love possibly? Who Knows! Muhaha! :D**

**I really thought we needed some background information on Dani and the incident with her Brother. The more you know!**

**I really liked writing this chapter! The interactions are so fun to write about and imagine!**

**I don't really know who I wanna pair Dani with, or if I even want to pair her up with anybody! Any suggestions? I would appreciate it greatly!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to favorite and leave reviews! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Goodbye you sexy devils! **

**MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAH (So many kisses for you guys who actually read these!) :D**


	6. Chapter 6: On the Verge of Breaking

**Hi! **

**Welcome **

**It's Tiana**

**We're gonna have a great day today…**

**So.. **

**yeah…**

**I tried to write but haven't had any ideas.**

**But guess what?**

**I had a light bulb!**

**But it's one of those eco-light bulbs they encourage you to buy...**

**Because I care about the earth, yo.**

**Let's begin!**

**I would like to let you guys know: I don't own OHSHC… just Dani… and the plot… as usual… nothing new… kay….**

* * *

My alarm clock went off at 6:15 the next day. I didn't sleep at all last night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Hunny and Zander, then Kyoya appeared, calling me Danielle. The. Hikaru would pop out and taunt me and call me awful, terrible names. It was one of the worse dreams I've ever had.

I didn't want to open my eyes.

I didn't want to go to school.

I didn't want to face the world.

I didn't want to see the doppelganger of my brother.

I didn't want to deal with an obnoxious redhead who hates me for whatever reason.

I didn't want to accept the fact Kyoya knows my biggest secret.

Seriously...I had one job, and it was to make sure I didn't let it slip that I was a girl. And someone figured out on the first day! I've never felt so angry. For all I know, he could have told the entire school by now! If he did that, I don't even know what I would do. I don't wanna know. Maybe I can just skip school…

"DANI! GET UP! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

_Goddamnit Mom..._

"Mom I don't feel good!" I yelled back down to her.

"Yeah right… get your ass up. I'm leaving now! Bye!"

_Why is she so good at calling out my bullshit?_

I groaned, rolled onto my stomach, and put my pillow over my head. I knew I would have to get up at one point...

_My mind's telling me no.. But my body is telling me yes... Ugh_

I reluctantly got out of bed, made it messily, got into my uniform, put on my wig, and went downstairs. My mom left me cantaloupe and toast with a cup of tea. It's so sweet of her. But t_here's no way I can eat right now. I'm so nervous and angry all at the same time! Stupid Kyoya.. he's lucky I don't beat him up._ I learned self defense after the divorce. I can be better bad ass if I want. I decided instead to turn on some music and practice for my upcoming recital. My recital isn't until December, and it's only August now, but I have to make sure it's absolutely perfect. After I went through the moves I knew, I happened to glance at my phone.

8:15. I'm about to late for school.

_What a great start to my day.. just grand._

I grabbed my backpack and ran all the way to school. When I arrived, I had about 2 minutes before class started. While rushing through the hallways, I didn't realize where I was going, and ran into someone. I fell straight on my butt. Smooth as usual.

"Sorry sorry! I should I have watched where I was going!" I said, standing up. I was getting ready to Leroy charging to my classroom when I realized who I ran into. What I saw in front of me was the person I have been wanting to see allllll day... *insert sarcasm here*

"Danielle, you shouldn't be running through the halls. It's not safe for a clumsy person like you." Kyoya said, smiling.

_I fricking hate that sarcastic smile…_

"It's Daniel, Kyoya Senpai… but I prefer you call me Dani!" I said, trying to cover it up.

_Just fake it til ya make it Dani. If you can convince yourself he is wrong, maybe he will think he is wrong..?_

"I'll see you after school Sempai! I gotta get to class! Bye.." I said, dismissing the conversation before it got out of hand. I continued running to my class (I was late of course, stupid Sempai…)

The teacher continued his lesson as I walked in through the door.I sat down awkwardly next to Haruhi. He shot me a kind smile and continued writing down notes. I wanted to write notes too, but I couldn't focus.

_Someone knows my secret. And he's taunting me with it! _

"Tsk, Tsk.. Dani's late on his second day of school" I heard one of the twins whisper behind me.

And he doesn't even pay attention in class… not very good for a host.." The other finished.

"Yeah, I was late, sue me." I whispered, putting my head down on the desk and letting out a sigh.

"I really don't want to deal with your teasing today twins." I whisper again. I was seriously in a bad mood._ Stupid Kyoya._

"Hey, is something really wrong Dani?" One of them said softly, tapping me on the back.

_I'm guessing this is the twin that doesn't hate me..._

I turned around to face him, "Yeah, I'm fine... Kaoru, right? thanks for asking. I just have a lot to think about that's all.. I really appreciate you caring though." I said, giving him a genuine smile.

Silence…

_I'm really good at making the guys quiet. That's not a good thing..._

They looked at me with wide eyes. Kaoru has shocked look on his face, while Hikaru looked more upset than anything.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong..?"

"No... It's just... Um..." Kaoru stuttered, looking down at his feet.

"Nothing Dani." Hikaru said coldly.

"Sorry Guys…" I Said turning around.

_Jesus, what did I do this time? I didn't even say anything terrible! Maybe I should talk to them later today..._

**_TIME LAPSE WOOOOO_**

Host club Time! Yayyyy… not really. That was sarcasm, if you couldn't is terrible. Why did I agree to do this?

_Because Zander's Doppelganger convince me…ugh_

I walked slowly to Music Room Three, so many thoughts fogging up my head. I absent-mindedly opened the door and walked inside. The first person I saw was Hunny, sitting by himself eating a strawberry cake. He wa swearing… a pink doctor's uniform?

"Dani-Chan! There you are! I missed you!" I heard Hunny said, giving me a hug.

"Hi Hunny… how are you today?" I said, putting up a façade so he wouldn't be worried about me.

"I'm great! I'm a little lonely though… Takashi had Kendo practice so I'm all alone until he gets here." He said with Puppy dog eyes.

"Takashi does kendo? So do I!" I said excitedly

"Wow! Takashi's gonna like you even more now Dani-Chan! Maybe you can practice with him!"

"Yeah, that would be great Hunny! I'll sit with you until Takashi get's back, okay?'

"I would love that! Thank you Dani!" Hunny said sweetly, skipping away to his table to eat the rest of his cake.

_Wait, Takashi's gonna like me __even more now__? _I felt myself starting to blush a little.

_Jesus Dani BE A MAN! Don't blush because this supermegafoxyawesomehot guy enjoys you as a person! You're gonna blow your cover! Or they'll all think you're gay!_

I then saw Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was dressed up in a white doctor's uniform and was holding up a sexy nurse costume and Haruhi looked irritated.

"Haruhi, why don't you wanna wear this costume? It would look so cute on you!

_Does this guy have a weird fetish or something? That's stranger than the twincest…_

"I can think of about 10 different reason why I wouldn't want to wear that costume." Haruhi replied.

_1.) He's a guy. 2.) He's a guy. 3.) He's a boy. 4.) He's a young lad. 5.)He's a gentleman 6.)He's a bro. 7.)He is of the male gender. 8.) He has a penis. 9.) That outfit would not look flattering on him 10.) That color would looks terrible on him. There, 10 reasons…_

"I'm just going to wear the red doctor's uniform, Senpai. Quit making me wear provocative costumes!" Haruhi scolded Tamaki. Back in the emo corner for Tamaki.

"Oh! Hi Dani!" Haruhi said smiling.

"What was that all about?why is he trying to get you to wear a girl's costume?" I asked him.

"Oh, we're cosplaying as doctors today and Tamaki wanted me to wear a skimpy nurses outfit. He thinks it funny or something. You never really know with him." Haruhi said, laughing.

"Hahaha! What a weirdo! I still don't understand though. What would he do when you were in it?" I replied, laughing my head off.

"I don't actually know. Tamaki's kinda perverted so..." Haruhi started, but was soon interrupted by an enraged Tamaki.

"I am not perverted! Don't you talk about your father like that!" Tamaki blurted out, shouting in Haruhi's face.

_Did he just say Father..? You know what… I don't even wanna know…_

"Oh, Dani… I didn't realized you arrived. Hurry up and get changed in the dressing rooms. Your costume is waiting for you back there." Kyoya said from behind me. I'm pretty sure I jumped about 60 feet in the air. I turned to Kyoya, who was in a purple doctor's uniform

_Looking spiffy... Even though j hate you... Gaeh you just make me a big bundle of confusion!_

"Wait.. I have to wear a costume? You never told me I had to dress up!"

"Well, you do, now go get dressed." He said, turning me into the direction of the dressing rooms and giving me a small push.

I relunctanly went into the dressing room, where I ran into Kaoru. He was in a coral uniform with a stethoscope around his neck.

_Haha his costume it matches his hair…_

"Oh, Sorry Kaoru! Please excuse me…"

"You're good Dani! Oh hey... Sorry for freaking you out today. It's just... Nobody can ever tell us apart..."

"Really? Honestly, I haven't found any different physical qualities yet, but I know that you are the nice one and Hikaru is mean to me.."

"Oh..! Really? Um... I'm sorry about him." He hung his head "I don't know what's up with him, but I think he'll warm up to you.." He said quietly.

"It's okay! I just wish I knew why, Yanno? Well I'm gonna get changed now! I'll talk to you later!" I patted him on the back as I walked away.

I walked down to the end of the hallways into a dressing room. Hikaru was still in there, adjusting the stethoscope around his neck. He was wearing a pale blue uniform.

_He looks pretty good in blue… what the hell and I saying?_

I saw there was a bag hanging up in the closet with DANIEL written on it. I walked over to it. I unzipped the bag to reveal a pale yellow doctor's uniform with a stethoscope.

_Oh course… out of all colors I just HAD to get yellow… What a crappy color._

I let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed the uniform. I started to walk to one of the changing rooms when Hikaru spoke to me

"How did you know…" he said emotionless.

"How did I know what Hikaru…" I asked.

He hung his head. I saw his hands close into a fist and his shoulders started shaking. He turned around and pushed me. Yeah, just like a little kid, he shoved me against the wall, completely catching me off guard.

"How the hell can you tell Kaoru and me apart! Nobody can do that, only Haruhi! How do you know which is which!?" He yelled at me. I was completely taken back. I was speechless.

_Well... Him and his brother had 2 very different reactions. Stay calm Dani. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you..._

"Well, answer damnit! How do you know?" He said, grabbing my arm and shaking me

Then I did something I probably shouldn't have.

I smacked him.

Hard.

I was scared.

Nobody has grabbed me like that since Dad...

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? I'm sorry that I can tell you guys apart, but back up and don't EVER grab me and yell at me like that again!" I yelled back.

He stared at me, nursing his cheek which was extremely red. He stepped back and looked at me. "Dani- I didn't mean-" if it him off by forcefully pushed past him and going into a changing room. Tears stung my eyes as I changed into the yellow costume.

He would have been fine if he didn't just come out of the blue like that, yell at me, and start shaking me.

_ What is his issue? I can't believe him! But.. I really didn't mean to... I was scared..He just reminded me of..._

_Dad, please stop! Quit yelling at me! Let go at my arm! You're hurting me! Daddy, Please! AHHH!_

I snapped out of it and wiped away the tears that started leaking from my eyes.

_I can't cry in front of the host club. Be strong Girl, just get through today. _

I looked at the bracelet Zander gave me. This poor bracelet has been through so much.I felt a little better when I looked at it and remove red how happy we both were. I wiped away my tears and stared at myself in the full length mirror.

"This outfit looks horrible." I said to myself, walking out of the changing room.

"Quit complaining Danielle, you look fine." Kyoya said suddenly. I jumped about 60 feet again.

"Jesus Senpai! Quit being creepy and just popping up everywhere! And quit calling me Danielle!" I tried to walk past him when he grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Dani, I know you're a girl. Quit lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you, let me go you creep!" I said, trying to move away.

_I refuse to give in. I will carry this charade to the end of the world if I have to_!

His gripped tightened on my shoulders. I felt scared again.

"Danielle Victoria Charlton you can let up the act. I know you're a girl and I'm not going to tell anyone."

I froze… this isn't happening…. I felt myself starting to shake. I think he realized this and loosened his grip on my shoulders.

"How much do you know Senpai.." I said in whisper…

"More than you think. I also know about Alexander…."

I grabbed him and pushed him away. He stumbled backwards, then regained his composure.

"No.. you don't know about Zander. Shut up Kyoya"

He pushed up his glasses and kept his cool, which pissed me off even more.

"Don't you have anything better to do besides look people up like a stalker? Mind your own business." I said angrily.

"Whatever you say Dani… but I suggest calming down before you go see your guests. We don't want you hitting anybody else." He said in a mocking tone.

"Hikaru scared me, okay? I didn't mean to hit him. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at me and have a random grudge against me!" I yelled at Kyoya, my blood pressure shooting though the roof.

"Don't take too long. The host club is about to open." He said as he strolled out the door.

_I'm not sure how much of this i'm going to be able to handle. It's only my first day and I already feel like I'm about to snap._

* * *

**I liked this chapter! ****Dani's starting to get a bit feisty! I like this side to Dani, don't piss her off! THIS ISN'T EVEN HER FINAL FORM! Haha I don't even watch Dragon Ball Z..**

**I should probably post this and actually get out of bed.**

**QUESTION IF THE DAY! Who is your favorite youtuber? My is chaoticmonki, AKA Cry. He's a majestic being.**

**Favorite, follow, and leave reviews for me! Or not, I ain't yo momma…**

**Stay Toasty my Friends!**

**MWAH MWAH MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7: Haruhi's a Girl?

**Hiya Hiya Hiya!**

**I was looking over my stories and I've realized I've made quite a few spelling errors. Maybe I shouldn't write between 12-3 in the morning..**

**But, hey! Hopefully it's not too bothersome.**

**Let's do this…**

**Ready Ready BREAK**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN OHSHC….. so don't get your hopes up. **

I was still fuming on the inside. But I just put on a smile and pretended I didn't just yell at the Vice President or smacked one of the hosts in the face.

_You probably need to take a chill pill Dani... You're gonna get in so much trouble if you keep this up!_

I exited the changing room and went over to a small table where I was suppose to sit. 3 girls were already sitting there who were very familiar-looking.

"Hi Daniel, remember us?" They giggled.

It was Suzume, Mizuki, and Emiko, the girls I met on the first day.

"Nice to see you again girls. You look very pretty today." I said, sitting down nervously. They stared at me with a dreamy looks in their eyes. I started sweating and shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

_What the hell do I say to these girls?_

"Daniel, we haven't seen you all day! We missed you!" Mizuki said, smiling.

"Awh, Daniel! You're Doctor's outfit matches our dresses!" Emiko said.

"Oh, I did that on purpose Emiko. I wanted to match you ladies."

They started blushing pink, I don't know how that was cute, but it was.

_These girls are super weird... But at least they like me.._

I continued to talk the girls, offering them tea and cakes, and trying to avoid the stares from Tamaki.

_I wonder if I'm doing this right…_

I suddenly realized that I was chatting away with Emiko and Mizuki, and Suzume hasn't spoken a word.

"Suzume. Are you alright? I don't want to see you sad." I said, coming over next to her.

"Oh, I'm fine Daniel…" she said, keeping her head down.

I put my arm around her shoulder. My body was moving on its own.

_What the actual hell am I doing?!_

She started to blush and avoided eye contact. Without thinking, I took the stethoscope from around my neck, placed the earpieces in my ears, and placed the chestpiece to her heart. The stethoscope didn't actually work and you couldn't hear anything, but I just went with it. "Suzume, your heart is beating really fast and you're face is red." I told her, lifting her chin up. I looked straight into her blue-gray eyes. "Are you nervous…?" I said in my low voice, smiling at her. "Not with you here Daniel..." she said, practically melting away.

The two other girls started squealing and I think Emiko even fainted in Mizuki's arms.

_Hell, I'm pretty good at this…_

I saw Tamaki looking at me from the couch. I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. When Tamaki saw me he freaked out and ducked back to the couch. I giggle and stared at the girls who were still freaking out over me.

_Maybe I'll be able to get away with this..._

_**TIME LAPSE WOOOO**_

The Host Club just ended. We sent the girls away, and the three girls unwillingly left and asked if they could sit with me tomorrow. "Of course. I would love to have you!" I said politely, smiling my crooked smile. The blushed and left, whispering and giggling. Needless to say, I wasn't half bad at being a host.

_This isn't as bad as I thought. If I can just come, do my job, and leave, I think I can make it through the year without stabbing someone._

I saw the mess left by the host club: dirty plates and tea cups at each table. Out of habit, I started to pick up all the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. Working at the coffee shop has prepared me for all of this. For some strange reason, they didn't have a dishwasher, so I started to wash the numerous dishes by hand in the sink. I started singing quietly as I washed and dried the dishes and set them into a neat pile. I started quieting down at one point, and at one point I heard the host club whispering to each other, talking about me.

"Dani is actually a good host!" I heard Tamaki say excitedly

"He's a natural!" Kaoru said.

"The girls really like Dani-Chan!" Hunny said. I smiled at his compliment..

"He's not that great.." I heard Hikaru said. _What did I even do to him?_

"He's a natural at entertaining the girls, but he's got a temper.. I don't know if he would be suitable to be a host." The host club started to murmur. I stopped everything I was doing and ease dropped. My blood pressure rose drastically.

_What the fuck is Kyoya doing?!_

"You know he hit one of our members before we started today." I heard Kyoya say cooly.

_Oh you son of a bitch…_

It took all I could not to slam the teacup I was holding onto the counter.

A chorus of "What? No, Dani doesn't seem like he would do that, when did this happen?" Came from the host club.

"Yes, he smacked Hikaru in the face before he got changed. There didn't seem to be a reason for his rash actions."

_He scared me, that's the reason for my "Rash Actions" you prick! I even told you that!_

"Guys, Daniel doesn't seem like that, I think there is something we're missing here."

_Thank you Haruhi! You are the voice of reason for this group._

"Why would Dani-Chan do that Hikaru?" Hunny said, sadness in his voice.

"I don't know Hunny-Senpai, maybe he's different than we thought he was."

_Okay, I'm going to intervene now. This is ridiculous!_

I dropped the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink. I turned around to walk back into the music room. I opened the door and I heard a loud smack and glass breaking come from the other side.

_I just hit somebody with a door... I am on a role today.._

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

I looked on the other side of the door, Haruhi was sitting in a pile of broken glass. She had a cut on her finger and tea spilt all over her red doctor's costume.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled. He shoved me out of the way and sat next to Haruhi.

"I'm fine Senpai, I just got a cut on my finger. Calm down." Haruhi said, brushing herself off. In felt so bad, she was covered in tea. Thank goodness she didn't any glass anywhere else.

"What happened? Hikaru and Kaoru asked, coming to his other side.

"I was bringing in the rest of the dishes and Daniel opened the door right as I was trying to come in. It was an accident.." he replied

"Daniel could have really hurt you! Are you sure you're alright?" Tamaki said, giving me a mean glare. It honestly made me feel so bad. It was just an accident!

"What are we gonna do?" HIkaru said while leaning down to help Haruhi help.

"Do you guys have a first aid kit?" I asked the host club quietly.

They all turned to me and glared, except for Hunny and Mori. "Yes, in the kitchen." The Shit-Sickle Kyoya said.

I ran into the kitchen and search the cabinets. I finally found the first aid kit in the last cabinet, and ran over to Haruhi. The host club was surrounding him, making sure he was alright.

"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna fix him up.."

The moved out of the way grudgingly. I ignored the death glares as I inspected Haruhi's cut.

"Okay, Haruhi. You seem to have a piece of glass in your cut. Stand still, I'm going to get it out for you."

"Maybe you should just go to the doctor, Haru-Chan." Hunny said from on top of Takashi's shoulders.

_When did he get here?_

"Yeah, Dani's not qualified to do this." Hikaru scoffed.

"Actually Hikaru, yes I am. I want to be a doctor and this is one of the first things they teach you in first aid. Trust me...I think I know what I'm doing." I said cooly. I grabbed the tweezers and removed the medium size piece of glass easily. I then led him to the kitchen where I washed the area around his cut. I put rubbing alcohol on the cut, then rubbed antibiotic ointment on the cut, then wrapped it with a bandage. The host club watched in awe as I fixed him up, good as new. "There Haruhi! You should be good now! I'm so sorry for hitting you with the door!" He looked at his finger and smiled. "Thank you Dani, I didn't know you were good at this sort of thing. And it's okay, It was an accident!" she said.

_Unfortunately, I've had to do this to me numerous times…_

"I'm going to get changed now. I'm covered in cold tea...Thank you for fixing my finger though!" She said, walking towards the dressing room.

After she left, I turned towards the host club, who were all staring at me. I couldn't exactly read their expressions. They all looked a bit mad. I tried to avoid eye contact as I packed up all the medical supplies, then walked pack into the kitchen to put it away. While I was in there, I realized Haruhi was soaking wet and didn't have any towels! I grabbed some towels from the closet in the kitchen.I left the room and walked over to the dressing rooms. I saw the boys in a circle, whispering. _Probably about me…_ I thought as I walked into the changing room. "Hey Haruhi, I brought you some towels to dry yoursel-" I stopped mid sentence. I saw Haruhi.. in pink bra….. yeah something wasn't clicking..

_Is Haruhi's a chick? Wasn't expecting that…._

**This chapter took me so fricking so long to write. I kept falling asleep! **

**I don't want to focus on writing an outro because I'm about to go to the movies! **

**And yeah.. I called Kyoya a Shit-Sickle.. It just felt necessary...**

**Kay, Seeya in the next chapter..**

**MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAAHHHHH!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing Queen

**Hey,**

**Isa Chapter..**

**Read it..**

**Trigger warning: Child Abuse… I'm sowwy…**

**Pssst.. I have something to tell you: I don't own OHSHC… don't tell anyone :)**

* * *

I just kind of stood there for a second, looking at Haruhi.

_Yanno... If I wasn't dressed like a guy, this wouldn't haven't been as bad. _

I didn't freak out or anything, I'm used to walking in on people and people walking in my me changing. I'm an actor, it happens sometimes. Backstage is a mess. I just got used to it. But other people, however, are not as used to it as I am.

We both stood there looking at each other. Haruhi, with a shocked expression and me, confused holding a couple of towels.

_I can taste the awkwardness in here..._

Suddenly, Haruhi made the connect that there is a "boy" standing in her dressing room while she is half naked. "Get out Dani!" She yelped, covering herself up with her sopping wet jacket.

"Ah! Sorry Haruhi!" I said with slight panic in my voice. As soon as I closed the door I took a few deep breaths.

_Wow Dani. First you hit a host, then you yell at another, then you assault one with a door and then walk in on him... Uh.. Her.. changing. You are about to receive a one way ticket out of this club.._

I tried to calm down. I slumped my forehead against the door.

_Okay girly, It wasn't a big deal. Haruhi is actually a girl. It's was surprising, yes. But it explains a lot actually. How did I not see it before?_

I was able to brush it away a few moments later. I turned from the door, praying that no one saw that happen, but just my luck, I was suddenly face-to face with two very angry looking redheads.

"PEEPING TOM!" They yelled in my face. I jumped again and yelped, my voice losing its boyishness.

_I can never catch a break_

"You saw-" Hikaru said

"Didn't you Dani…" Kaoru finished.

"I'm not a peeping tom, guys. I was just bringing her some towels. I didn't know he was actually a she. I didn't see anything, guys. I'm not a pervert!" I said, backing up into the door.

_These guys are making me feel really nervous. Again, It was just an accident!_

Suddenly, the rest of the host club appeared. Hunny appeared at my feet. He's cuteness was gone, and replaced with an almost scary serious expression.

"Oh course you would say that. Sure sign of a guilty conscience." Hunny said..

"Guilty conscience? I didn't do anything wrong! I just learned Haruhi was a girl!"

"I don't like liars, Daniel." Hunny said coldly.

At this point I was ready to burst into tears.

_This club makes me feel bad for every little mistake I make! _

"I swear to God Dani, for your own good you better not have saw her naked." Hikaru said, slamming his fist into the wall

"How much of her fair maiden inncognito did you actually see?" Kaoru said, not as angry as his brother.

"I just saw her bra. That's it." I said, trying to recompose myself and have some pride left.

"YOU SAW HER BRA?" The twins yelled in sync.

_Anndddd my pride is totally gone.._

I felt myself getting smaller and smaller. I wish I could just crawl into a box and hide.. I looked over at Tamaki but he would be no help in this situation. Tamaki stood like a statue, a blank look in his eyes. Hunny continued to look ticked standing next to Takashi, who was emotionless as usual. He looked at me, and then shook his head. For some reason, that hurt more than Zander's doppelganger being angry with me. The twins were obviously angry, and Kyoya was watching the whole scene unfold.

_Kyoya knows I'm a girl, I actually wouldn't mind if he said something right about now. Help me, you Asshole!_

"So what are we going are we going to do with this pervert?" Kaoru yelled, suddenly more angry.

"There's only one thing to do, we must inflict amnesia!" Hikaru said. Suddenly I found my arms being pinned back, with Hikaru holding a bat, about to hit me in the face!

_NO NO NO NO NO NOT AGAIN_

"NO STOP PLEASE DON'T AHHHH!" I screamed, struggling against Kaoru's strong grip. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. The secret of being a boy is completely gone. I yell in my normal voice and everything starts getting blurry...

_WHACK_

"_You selfish bitch! I told you what would happen if you ran away! Don't you ever try to get away again!"_

_WHACK WHACK WHACK_

"_Daddy, stop it! AHHH"_

_I tried to run away again. I really thought I could do it... But he caught me.._

"_Mommy! Help me plea-"_

_WHACK_

_My vision started to blur. I heard a wooden object being dropped to the ground. Zander's baseball bat? Suddenly, I was picked up by my hair and pulled upward._

"_Don't you EVER try to leave again. I'll kill you next time, you little shit. Understand?" He yelled, the smell of beer on his breath. He's completely drunk again._

_"Where's mom? MOMMY HELP!" I screamed, tasting blood in my mouth. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I think he tied me up again._

_"Shut up you little shit! Mommy's not here. She doesn't give a shit about you, you child killer!" He yells, slapping me in the face._

_"She loves me!" I yelled back, spitting in his face._

_He wiped the spit off of his face and gave me a deranged look. He let go of my hair and I hit my forehead on the cold tile floor, feeling dizzy. Suddenly, a kick to the stomach. And then another, and then one more. _

_I think I'm actually going to die... God please save my soul._

_He picked me up and looked me dead in the eyes. I could see his unkept beard and his crazy eyes. _

_"You won't tell you mother about this, or I'll kill you. Understand, bitch?"_

"_Yes, sir.." I said through tears. My body felt numb, and I tasted blood. I couldn't fight it anymore. I was scared._

"_Hmph.. stupid bitch,"_

_Suddenly I was thrown into the closet. Fear crept through my body._

"_No.. Daddy.. please don't leave me in here! I don't like the dark! DADDY NO!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper._

_He laughed, and then slammed the door._

_Surrounded in darkness… again._

"Okay guys, that's enough. Leave assault and battery to the professionals." I heard Kyoya say calmly.

_Oh now you talk? Stupid prick..._

I was let go and I crumpled to the ground. I was sobbing quietly. Fear started to leave my body and was replaced by anger.

"You better not fall in love with her" Hikaru sneered. I heard his footsteps walk away. But besides that. Completely silence. They were all looking at me, I know they were. I slowly got myself up, avoiding eye contact, when I heard Haruhi behind me.

"Hey Dani, it's okay, you were bound to find out at one point." She said sweetly, like nothing happened. I don't think aw saw the madness that just occurred.

_I was trying to act like that too! Instead, I get yelled at and almost physically assaulted. I need to leave…_

"Okay…" I said quietly. I went over to the windowsill, grabbed my backpack, and headed towards the door.

"Wait.. Dani, are you okay? What happened?" Haruhi asked, trying to touch my shoulder but I jerked it away. I started fast walking towards the door.

_I can't be here anymore. I need to get away.. I can't be here... Oh God I feel sick..._

"Hey, Dani-Chan, what's wrong?" I heard Hunny say quietly.

"Nothing.." I growled. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

I started running as soon as I exited the Host Club.

_I needed to escape. I... I need to dance... Please help me forget about all my problems..._

I wiped away my tears and called my work while I walked out of the school.

"Yanaka Coffee Shop, this is Hisao… How can I help you?"

"Hi Hisao.. it's Dani" I said sniffling.

"Dani.. Are you okay?" Hisao said worryingly..

"Yeah.. I just.. I just had a rough day at school. I can't work today.." I replied, trying to sound as normal as possible, but it not working.

"You gonna go dance?" Hisao asked.

"Yeah I think so.. Sorry for the short notice" I replied.

"Don't even worry about it Dani, I'll cover for you today."

"Thank you Hisao. I would like that.." _He is the absolute best.. the big brother I never had._

"Okay Honey, be safe. Feel better alright. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Thank you. Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

Whenever I'm sad or angry, I go to the dance studio and work on routines or just freestyle. It gives me a calm state of mind and just makes me feel better. I need it today. I can finally be free, be myself.

I got on a bus next to the school and started on my way to the dance studio. I was still silently crying. I shouldn't have let them get to me. Those twins just know how to push me over the edge. And why didn't Kyoya help me!? This whole situation could have been avoided if he spoke up. The twins would have listened to him.. they wouldn't have listened to me, the pervert who saw Haruhi in a bra.

I arrived at the dance studio downtown. I waved to Wren, the front desk worker. He was a senior at the community college near the studio.

"Hi! Can I help you?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh! Sorry Wrendelynn, It's me, Dani." I told him, taking off the wig and letting my hair down. Wrendelynn was the ship name I gave him and his crush, Evelynn. I just started calling him that because I was catchy, and why not right?

"Oh hey Dani! Why you dressed up in a doctor's outfit? And why do you have a red wig on?"

"Don't even ask. It's a long story…" I said in a sad voice.

"Shitty day?"

"The shittest. Is there a dance room open?" I asked

He laughed, and then said "Yeah, the Adult Jazz class just finished. Go down the hall and to the left. You'll know which one it is."

"Thanks Wren.." Before going into the empty dance room, I went into the dressing room at the end of the hall. I changed out of my doctor's cosplay, put on a pair of red spandex and a flowy crop top with cameras on it. I put on my tall, black nike socks. I took a water bottle from the back room and my iphone from my bag. I walked into the empty dance room. I soon as I entered the room, a wave of tranquility rushed over me. I felt better already. I turned my iphone music to "Shuffle" and put it on the stereo. The first song was "Gravity" by John Mayer. Ironic, I have to do a solo to this song at the upcoming dance recital. I began to dance and forgot all my worries before the first minutes. I was smiling and laughing as I danced to the music. I practiced my ballet and jazz moves we learned in class the week before.

The recital was in about 3 months. I'm one of the best dancers in the class( not to toot my own horn), so I'm in a lot of duet and group dances. I'm extremely excited. I danced to a few more songs after "Gravity" finished. I probably spent about 2 hours just dancing. By the time I had to leave, I was sweating and I probably smelt terrible. But I was happy and calm, and honestly that's all that mattered to me.

"Hey Dani, We're closing up. Want me to drive you home?" Wren asked, poking his head inside the room.

"Sure, thanks! Let me just grab my stuff and we can leave!" I told him with a huge smile on my face. He smiled back and left the room. I turned off the music, grabbed my backpack, uniform,and wig, and walked to the front. Wren was waiting for me.

"You got all your stuff? Then lets go!"

_**TIME LAPSE WOOOO**_

"Thanks for the ride Wrendelynn! I owe you!" I shouted to him from the front step of my house.

"Yeah you do! Have a goodnight! See you on Saturday!" He yelled back as he drove away.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, there was going to be a huge storm tonight.

I ran up the stairs to the porch.

_I guess I was gonna be alone through the storm. I thought mom would be back by now. Must be super busy at the law firm. I just hope I'll be able to sleepy._

I dug through my secret compartment of my backpack to get my house key.

Empty.

"Wait… what? No… no no no no no! This is NOT happening right now…. it's gotta be here somewhere!" I said in a panic tone.

I dumped out my entire backpack on the front step. I rooted through my books and all my compartments in my backpack. "Shit.. where did my key go?" I yelled angrily. I started getting scared. If the porch light wasn't on, I probably would have started had a panic attack... It's almost pitch black outside.

_Maybe it fell out of my bag at the dance studio, or maybe it's at the host club… either way, I hope Mom comes back home some time tonight. I'm gonna be stuck out here if she doesn't!_

The rain started pouring outside. In a matter of minutes, my front porch was covered in water and still coming down. I shoved my backpack and wig underneath the wooden chairs on the porch to try and keep them from getting wet and I went underneath the glass side table to avoid getting wetter than I actually was.

_What a nightmare today is…_

Lighting flashed across the sky, as thunder roared and shook the house. _Kind of scary. I hope everyone is safe…_

I didn't realize how tired I was. I curled up in a ball under the coffee table and found myself starting to drift away into the land of sleep.

* * *

**Kay! That was a interesting and dark chapter! I hope you guys are alright with that! There is one more chapter on the way! Mentally prepare yourself for another chapter of BOSSNESS.**

**Yess.. bossness is a word..**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**One Love. Superwoman, That is a wrap. Anndd… ZOOM!**


	9. Chapter 9: We're a Family Now, Dani

**I like Trains…**

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT: I don't own OHSHC.. haha got your hopes up for nothing….**

* * *

I woke up the next day, cramped and sore. The sunlight was right in my eyes and I was soaked to the bone.

_I slept outside.. I actually slept outside. Dang.. The one night I needed mom home, she wasn't home! I wish I had some neighbors around that I could have gone to. Damn this developing neighborhood!_

I got out from underneath the coffee table and stretched. I was still in my dance clothes, and I was freezing. I smelled like sweat and mud. I grabbed my phone from my backpack and tried checked the time. Dead… damnit. I tried to look inside the window of my house to get the time. After a while, I was able to see the microwave clock from one the side window. 7:00.

_Do I seriously have to go to school, all wet and gross like this? Maybe the nurse has a shower or something. _

I quickly got my wig back on. I slipped on my black uniform pants and put on the white button up.

_I need to get cleaned properly before putting on the rest of my uniform. But just in case anyone is on campus now..._

I decided to walk to school and get there early to see the nurse. The walk to the school was difficult. I was sore and cold. My backpack seemed heavier than usual.

I finally made it to school, trudging and sweating and shivering.

_Please… PLEASE let the gates be open. For the love of everything that is good and Holy LET THE GATES BE OPENED._

I gave the gate a push, and they opened quite easily. The front entrance was opened as well, so I made it inside the school building. The nurse wasn't in the room, but the door was opened as well.

_This place has absolutely NO security. How hasn't then place been robbed yet? _

Luckily, there was a shower in the Nurse's bathroom, with shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Perfect! I locked the door, then stripped down and took a quick shower. The water was as hot as it could get, but I was still shivering. But I was also sweating. My body was confused. I washed the dirt and day-old sweat out of my hair. I washed my body with the lavender body wash.

_I'm suppose to not smell like a girl, but whatever._

I got out of the shower at 7:39. I towel dried my brown hairhair and got dressed completely in my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red, my face was pale, and my brown hair laid damp on my shoulders.

_Jesus.. I'm a wreck. _

I searched through the nurses desk and cabinets to find some blush and some eye drops. Success! This nurse has everything! The eyedrops helped a little on my eyes and adding a bit of blushed helped me look not as dead, but didn't give away the fact I was wearing blush. I pulled up my damp hair and pulled on my wig over it.

_Lordy, i'm still super tired. __The thunder and lightning made it hard to stay asleep last night. I probably only got about 3 hours of sleep. Just great..._

It was about 7:45 when I left the nurses office. There was still nobody at the school.

_When do people start showing up at this damn place?_

I didn't have anything to do, so I walked to class 1-A and decided to get some sleep before class started and I ended up sleeping until the bell for class to begin rung. I shot up in my seat, my arms frailing. I heard one of the twins laughing behind me, and Haruhi starting to shut him up. I honestly didn't care, I felt terrible but I didn't want the devil spawn knowing that.

"Dani, you okay?" I heard Haruhi said, but her voice sounded very far away. I felt her hand on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine Haruhi! Why would you say that?" I asked, completely faking how I was actually feeling.

"Well, your eyes are bright red, you've been sleeping ever since I got here, and you haven't stopped shaking." she said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Maybe I'm getting a cold. But it doesn't feel like I'm sick!" Thanks for worrying about me though Haruhi." I answered back, trying so hard not to fall apart all over again. _Yeah it does feel like I'm sick, go sit on the throne of lies where you belong, Dani._

"Umm.. alright then Dani. Hey by the way, I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"It's fine Haruhi! You didn't do anything wrong! I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. What would I gain from doing that, anyways?" I replied.

She smiled, "I mean the rest of the host club. You looked pretty shaken up after Hikaru and Kaoru let you go-"

"It's fine Haruhi." I interrupted. I really didn't want to talk about yesterday. It was too much. "Let's just forget about it and move on… Kay?" I smiled forcefully.

She gave me a strange look, then turned to her notes.

Throughout the day, I struggled to keep my eyes opened. My notes were sloppy and hard to read. My stomach was screaming at me. _I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday! Oh no…_

I quickly leaned over to my backpack to check how much money I had for lunch, but I realized I used the rest of it to buy a bus ticket yesterday.

_The Lord is testing me… _

_**TIME LAPSE WOOO**_

Host club time. I feel like complete and utter shit. But, I kept my head up and continued to wear a smile. I walked into the host club room. Everyone seemed to be busy doing their own thing. As soon as I close the door, everyone looked up at me. I smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hi guys!" I walked to the windowsill and placed my bag on it. I walked to my spot in the room and started to tidy up up my spot. I could taste the tension in the room, but I pretended to ignore it. I know they were thinking about what happened yesterday. I wasn't actually mad anymore. I wish I could have talked to them, the guests arrived a few minutes later.

"Welcome!" We all said in Unison.

Emiko, Suzume, and Mizuki visited me again today, as well as a few other girls. We made small talk and I gave them tea and cake. It was going rather smoothly for a while.

"Daniel, I don't mean to be a bother, but can I have some more tea?" one of the new girls asked.

"Oh course princess!" I smiled. I went to pour the tea for her, but nothing came out of the teapot.

"Oh I will go get more tea for you, my dears. Be right back!" I said, hopping up and walking to the kitchen. After getting more tea, I started to walk back to my table, my eyes glanced over to Kyoya, who was sitting in his usual spot, writing in his notebook. He looked up at me, a sad look in his eyes. I waved to him and gave him a smile.

_I hate you with every fiber in my body… I'm only mad at you Kyoya..._

God I'm so fake.

ANOTHER TIME LAPSE OH MY GOD!

After the host club ended, I was washing the dishes and putting them away in the kitchen. I heard whispering coming from outside the kitchen door.

_Just ignore it Dani… even though they are most likely talking about me.._

I glanced at the clock above the sink. 4:45.

_I'm gonna head to mom's work to get her spare key, then take a bath and sleep forever. _

I dried my hands on a dish towel and walked out of the kitchen, opening it slowly to make sure nobody was behind it.

_Can't pull a yesterday..._

I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out when I heard a small voice say behind me.

"D-Dani-Chan?"

I turned around and found Hunny, holding Usa-chan. He seemed smaller than usual.

"Yes, What is it Hunny?" I said smiling.

_Just seeing Hunny makes me feel better..._

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in a cute voice.

"No Hunny! I'm not angry with you at all! Why do you ask?" I asked, knowing exactly why he asked.

He gulped, then his eyes filled with tears.

"Hunny-Senpai…" I started to say, when I was attacked with a hug

"Dani-Chan! I'm so sorry I said those mean things to you! I wont ever say things like that again! I'm so sorry!" He said through sobs. I felt my heart breaking.

"Hunny, don't cry. It's okay! I forgive you, I'm not mad! You just care about Haruhi and were angry when I learned she was a girl.."

_But what the twins did was completely out of line_..

He continued to cry. "Hunny-Senpai, don't worry, I would have reacted the same way!"

That made him calm down a little, "*Sniff* Really?"

"Yes really! You just care for Haruhi and want the best for her! I forgive you!" I said

"Really! Thank you Dani-Chan! You're the best!" He said, giving me a big squeeze. He then ran away, giggling. I grinned a little, then continued to walk out of the host club.

"Wait, Daniel, don't leave just yet." Kyoya said. I froze to my spot.

_Crap, they're gonna give me more hell for yesterday._

I turned on my heels. I saw the host club, except for Haruhi and Hunny, standing there.

"We have some people that would like to say something to you." Kyoya said, glancing at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Tamaki stepped up first, cleared his throat, and then grabbed my hands, "Daniel, I'm so sorry for my behavior yesterday. It was not right for me to act that way towards you, and I'm sorry. I feel like I have been a terrible host king. " he said.

I chuckled a little. "Lose the dramatics, Senpai, you're fine! I'm not mad. You barely did anything! I'm totally not mad!"

He perked up immensely "You're not? I'm so proud of my son, he is so forgiving and sweet!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. He picked me up and gave me a hug. "Senpai… C-Can't..Breath… Squeezing life… Out of me!" I yelled. He put me down quickly and gave me big puppy dog eyes. I just laughed and couldn't stop. "Senpai.. you're so weird.. I like you!" I said between laughs. He smiled at me, then backed up. We stood there for a moment. Hikaru stood there, playing with his hands, when Kaoru came up to me. "Hey, Dani.. he said kind of awkwardly. "Hey Kaoru…" I said, giving him a smile. "So.. uhh… about yesterday… umm… I just wanted to say… uhh.. well… umm."

"You okay Kaoru?" I said, smiling.

_I kinda love how hard this is for him… does that make me a bad person? Nahh…_

"I'm.. uh.. sorry… I'm sorry I yelled at you, and held your hands behind your back. That was… uh.. that was unnecessary."

"You're good! Like I told Hunny-Senpai, you just care about Haruhi! I understand completely!"

"Wait… you're not mad? But It looked like you were crying yesterday."

_Shit.._

"Hm? I wasn't crying yesterday. I was a bit frustrated and angry, but I wasn't crying.." I said, trying to convince myself more than Kaoru

"Oh…" he said. He then stepped back.

There was a moment of silence…

Then it became awkward….

_This is the part where Hikaru comes up and apologizes, but we all know he is too stubborn to do it. Whatever, I don't even want his apology._

"Thank you Tamaki and Kaoru for apologizing. That took balls. But I gotta leave for work now. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

_LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE WORK TODAY!_

I waved and headed towards the door. When suddenly..

"Wait.. Dani.."

I turned around to the sound of Hikaru's voice. He stood there awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes Hikaru?" I said, expressionless.

"I... Uh-well... Dani... I'm.. Im sorry.. For yesterday.. And the day before... Im.. Im just an ass..." He said quietly with his head down. He was silent after that...

_I guess that's an apology... _

"Well... Um... Thank you Hikaru... Im gonna go now.." I said awkwardly, trying to back out of this situation. His apology made me feel uncomfortable.. But I'm glad he some confidence and actually said one. I waved to everyone and turned to leave. Before I left, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Takashi standing there.

"Yes, Takashi? What's up?"

He continued to look at me, his dark eyes were mesmerizing… he broke eye contact when he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small key.

"Is this yours?" He said in a deep voice.

"MY HOUSE KEY! Holy shit, thank you so much Takashi! Where did you find it?"

He looked in the direction of the windowsill.

"It fell out when you left yesterday." He replied, emotionless.

"Thanks Takashi, I really appreciate it!" I said to him. He gave me a slight smile.

_This man needs to smile more often! It's so beautiful..._

"Wait, if you left your key here, how did you get into your house last night? Kaoru asked from across the room.

_How did he hear this conversation?! ABORT MISSION._

"Thanks for finding my key Takashi, I'm gonna go to work now!" I said, pretending to ignore Kaoru's question.

"I think "work" can wait, Daniel. Please answer Kaoru's question How did you get inside your house?" Kyoya asked, putting emphasis on the word _work._

_He knows I don't have work today… Quick thinking Dani, don't let them worry…_

"Well, I got home and realized I didn't have my key. So I just went over to my neighbor house and stayed there until my mom got home!" I said confidently.

That seemed to make everyone happy, but then, of course, the Shit-Sickle had to poke his nose into it..

"Really? Who's your neighbor?" He quizzed me.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped back.

"Because you don't have any neighbors Dani, You and your mom are the first to move into that new neighborhood." Kyoya replied, pushing up his glasses.

I was shocked..

_Oh you son of a-_

"Wait..If you didn't go to your neighbor's house, where did you go?" Kaoru asked curiously, walking towards me.

"Why does it matter Kaoru? Why do you care? I mean yesterday you and your brother were about to beat me with a bat!" I said harshly, moving away from him.

I regretted saying that as soon as I saw his reaction. "Sorry… that was rude…" I hung my head and shut my eyes.

_Is this the moment of truth? Would they even care?_

"If you guys MUST know, I slept outside. I hid under my table on my porch and slept there... Well, slept is an understatement. I dozed under the table. Then I woke up and came to school super early to take a shower in the nurse's office." I said.

They were silent. They had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh my gosh… Dani… that explains you this morning." Haruhi said, coming to my side and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. " I'm sorry that yesterday was terrible for you.." She said. I gave her a hug back, cautiously so nobody would get angry at me. "Thanks Haruhi." I simply said, feeling a lump in my throat.

_YOU WILL NOT CRY RIGHT NOW DANI! NO! BAD DANI! STAHP!_

"You should have called one of us, Dani-Chan, we would have helped you." Hunny said, coming to the other side and giving me a hug as well.

"Well, I don't have your numbers and my phone is dead. It 's fine guys. Don't worry about me." I said back, not sure what to do anymore

Tamaki came over to me and gave me another hug. "Why didn't you tell us earlier Dani? You need to lie down. You're really sick."

"I'm not sick Senpai.-"

"You've been shaking the entire day and you were extremely hot when I gave you a hug. You're getting a fever." Haruhi said seriously.

I hung my head. "I didn't want you guys to worry about me." I said quietly.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"Well…. to be honest.. I feel like you guys wouldn't care… You guys seem to hate me.."

Suddenly I was being engulfed in a big group hug.

"We're a family now, Dani. We don't hate you. We'll always be here for you.." Tamaki said softly.

* * *

**AWHHHH HOW CUTE! Tamaki, you can be such a sweetie!**

**I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it too!**

**I'm going to reveal Dani's identity to the group soon. It's getting hard to keep her gender a secret!**

**How should I do it, I want it to be creative!**

**High Fives All Around!**

**Mwah! Byyeeee!**


	10. Chapter 10:Through the Eyes of the Twins

**It's weird, I have SO many ideas for this story, I'm so excited to start writing!**

**This whole chapter is dedicated to the Hitachiin twins POV! It is extra super long, I didn't actually intend for it to be this long..**

**But you guys don't mind, right?**

**Right?**

**RIGHT?**

**Good...**

**This will explain why Hikaru is still a jerk...**

**Enjoy this extra super duper unnessicarily long chapter!**

* * *

**_Kaoru POV_**

"I'm fine.." Dani said, through gritted teeth. He opened the club door and slammed it shut. My stomach dropped and I immediately regretted my actions.

"I think we just made Dani cry... " I said quietly

Hikaru and I were so angry about Dani finding out Haruhi's secret, we acted without really thinking about what we were doing...

"What a baby, can't even take a joke." I heard Hikaru say under his breath. Before I could react to Hikaru's asshole comment, I felt a fist connect squarely with my head. I dropped to the ground. Out of the corner of my I saw Hikar drop to the ground as well. Haruhi stood over us, her face completely red.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She yelled in a way I've never heard her yell. "He hasn't even been in the club for a week and you already made him upset!"

"He overreacted! We didn't expect him to start yelling and thrashing around like a toddler!" Hikaru yelled back, clutching the back of his head.

"He overreacted? HE overreacted?! Says the guy about to hit him with a baseball bat!" Haruhi yelled, flames in her eyes.

I was keeping my mouth shut. Yeah... We were completely out of line and I wanted to go and apologize to him. Haruhi doesn't need to tell me any differently. Hikaru doesn't realize this apparently..

"I wasn't going to actually hit him! I knew Kyoya would have stopped us! I just wanted to show him this was a serious matter!"

"Hikaru, you're so dense! You scared him! And I don't care that he knows I'm a girl! He's part of the club, he was going to find out anyways!"

Hikaru stood up and got right in Haruhi's face.

"I was just trying to help you Haruhi! Why are you taking Dani's side?" Hikaru yelled, obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Hikaru... Just give it up..." I said quietly.

He turned around. He glared at me, shaking in anger.

"You're all idiots for letting him into the host club! I... I hate all of you!" He yelled at the host club..

We were all speechless.

_Hikaru has never exploded like this. It was worse than when we pretended to fight to go to Haruhi's house. Except... This was real._.

He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I didn't follow him, like I usually do. I was rooted to my spot on the floor. I was overcome with emotions. I was mad at Hikaru for being so stubborn, I was mad at Haruhi for provoking him to to say those things, I was worried about Dani, I was infuriated with myself...

"Kau-Chan, Hika-Chan doesn't actually hate us, right? He didn't mean anything he said..?" Hunny asked in a hurt little voice.

"I don't think so Hunny-Senpai, he's just mad... and he overreacted."

We all know of Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi, (Well, everyone except the Boss and Haruhi, but they're pretty oblivious about everything) but what confuses me is why he hates Dani so much. He hasn't like him since the first time he walked through the classroom door.

Haruhi walked over to me, and helped me back to my feet. " I'm sorry for hitting you, but you really shouldn't have treated Dani like that." She said.

"Yeah.. I know..." I said in a guilty voice.

Kyoya all of sudden stepped up. " Daniel isn't going to tell anyone Haruhi's little secret.I can guarantee that. The problem is now fixing you and your brother's little outburst." he said calmly, writing in his little black notebook.

"How do we even fix this?" I asked

"I think all you need to do is show our little newbie that you guys are truly sorry and beg for forgiveness."Tamaki said.

"I don't think a simple apology will do any good, but.. It's better than nothing I guess." I said.

"Hold on Tamaki, you're not off the hook either.." Kyoya interrupted. "if I recall correctly, when Haruhi got hit with the door, you pushed Daniel out of the way and yelled at him."

Tamaki's jaw hit the floor. I guess Boss wasn't use to his BS being called out. I snickered a little bit, but then received another slap to my head by Haruhi.

"B-B-Bu-But But But.. I was w-worried about Haruhi... a-and he was-" Tamaki stuttered.

" I don't care Tamaki, you overreacted as well. So did you Hunny-Senpai.."

Hunny had the look of a kicked puppy dog. "I didn't mean to make Dani-Chan sad.. " he said, clutching onto Usa-Chan. "You gave to apologize to Daniel tomorrow, Mitsukuni." Mori said to him. "Okay, Takashi! I'll apolgize tomorrow!" he said, smiling. "Alright, due to your over-reactions, Hunny Senpai, Tamaki, and the twins will apologize to Daniel tomorrow during the club time. Let's hope he will actually forgive you. I know I wouldn't forgive you if I was In his shoes, but it's worth a shot." he said, smiling.

_Damn you, you sarcastic little.._.

"You should go find your brother now and head home. See you all tomorrow." Kyoya said, walking out of the host club. Tamaki followed, along with Haruhi. As I was walking out, I saw Mori-Senpai out of the corner of my eye picking something up off of the windowsill. He looked around, and then stuck the small object into his pocket. Hunny asked him what it was, but I was too far away to hear Mori's response.

I walked outside to the courtyard. Our limo wasn't outside, not much to my surprise.

_How selfish, he just leaves without me.._

I whipped out my cellphone and called the house. I told the maid who picked up the phone to send another limo to get me at the school. After I hung up, I sat down on the cold concrete. I wish I knew Dani's number, I would call him and ask I could come over and apologize...

The limo rolled up a few minutes later and as I got in, I found someone else in the back.

Hikaru.

He looked up at me, and then quickly started to look out of the window. I sat down next to him.

_I'm a little afraid to to talk to him, I don't want him to blow up again.._.

I sat next to him, unable to find the words to talk to my older brother. Suddenly he spoke up

"I didn't mean it Kaoru... I'm sorry.."

"I know you didn't, but it isn't me you should be apologizing to.." I replied.

Silence...

Finally, I got the courage to ask..

"Why do you hate Dani so much...?" I asked timidly, bracing myself for whatever may happen...

He sniffed, then finally turned towards me. His nose and eyes were red, as if he had been crying.

"He likes her Kaoru, I can see it.. And I think Haruhi likes him back."

Well, I wasn't expecting that answer...

" So... You don't like Dani... Because... you're jealous of him?" I asked, finally putting the pieces together...

" I guess... Do you see it too?" he asked me..

"See what?"

"The way her face brightens up when he talks to her... How happy she looks when he's around. And now that he knows that Haruhi is a girl They might start liking each other.."

"Hikaru I think you might be overreacting.."

"All I want is for Haruhi to look at me like that..." he said sadly.

I put my arm around Hikaru's shoulders and gave him a hug. I guess I could see where Hikaru was coming from. Dani has very sweet to Haruhi, and now that the secret it out, it could lead to... something more...

"Hikaru, I understand you're upset, but if Haruhi wants to be with Dani, and Dani wants to be with Haruhi, you can't do anything to stop it."

" I know..." he said quietly.

" We have to apologize to him tomorrow." I said.

He didn't reply... I could tell what he was thinking though.

"I know you feel like you didn't do anything wrong, but you did. You made Dani upset with your threat to hit him with the bat. Whether you like it or not, we're apologizing tomorrow. Okay?"

There was a long silence.. Finally I heard Hikaru say. " Fine, but I won't like it."

" You don't have to like it, dummy, no one likes admitting that they were wrong. Just make it sound sincere.."

There was another long silence. I was still holding Hikaru in my arms, when we pulled into our driveway, he spoke up.

"Yanno Dani slapped me in the dressing room.."

"Yeah. Kyoya told us. Did he apologize?"

" Well, no. But that isn't the point. I confronted him about being able to tell us apart, then I grabbed his arm and shook him a little because he wasn't responding. Suddenly, he got this scared look in his eyes. I've never seen anything like it, it was... the look of pure and utter terror. Then he smacked me as hard as he could and yelled at me..."

_Hikaru, you just seem to make it hard for this kid to get on good terms with you.._.

" So you lied to everyone..." I said, removing my arms from him and crossing them over my chest.

"It sounds worse when you put it like that." he replied sadly, turning away from me.

"I guess you have to apologize for multiple things tomorrow.." I said back.

" I don't wanna talk about it anymore." he said suddenly, exiting the car and running up to the house. I followed him slowly inside and I heard the sound of thunder far in the distance..

**_Hikaru's POV_**

I had a restless right sleep. My thoughts were keeping me awake. The rain poured outside, as lightning and thunder played in the sky. I replayed the scene from that day over and over again. I wasn't seeing the problem at first, I kept seeing it from my point of view: Haruhi was exposed, and this guy we barely know just walked in on her and acted like nothing happened. I pulled out the bat to intimidate him a little, not actually going to hit him with it. I replayed it several times in my head as I listened to the rain pour down outside. After replaying the scene again and again in my head, I noticed something I didn't notice until just now...

Fear.

Helplessness.

Sadness.

The look in Dani's eyes was the same as in the dressing room.

I sat up straight in bed, and clutched my head.

_You idiot... You really did scare him..._ _I think I brought up some bad memories or something._. _Dani didn't understand you weren't going to hit him, only you and Kaoru did.._. _Nobody understood your intentions... __It was too much..._

_God I look like an asshole.._.

Then I remembered the things I said about and to Dani and to the rest of the host club..

_Yeah...Scratch that... I don't look like an asshole. I AM an asshole. The biggest asshole ever... __I'm going to apologize to Dani and Haruhi as soon as I see them in class..._

I turned over and look at Kaoru. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I wish I could do the same tonight...

**_NEXT DAY_**

I arrived at school, prepared to apologize. But when I walked into class, Dani had a different idea... He was completely passed out. I tried to wake him up when I got to school. I tried to shake him awake but Karou told me to not be rude and let him sleep.

_Damn his shoulder is burning! I wonder if he's sick.. __I'm guessing he didn't have a very goodnight sleep either... I wonder how long he's been here, he usually comes in at the last minute._

I sat in my desk, waiting for Haruhi to arrive. I was ready to apologize to her. As soon as I saw Haruhi walked in the door I sprang out of my seat and ran to her, attacking her in a hug.

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry I was so rude to you yesterday! Please forgive me I won't ever yell at you again! I was wrong! I was so wrong!" I said really fast. I heard the girls cooing behind us about how "sweet and caring I was being towards Haruhi" I didn't care, I was just praying that Haruhi would forgive me.

"Umm... Hello to you too Hikaru. I forgive you, but shouldn't you be saying this to Dani?" She replied in an irritated tone.

"I would have apologize already, but he's been asleep even since we've got here." I said, pointing to his sleeping figure on the desk.

"That's weird... I'll talk to him when he wakes up." she said, going to sit next to him. She tapped him a few times. Then lightly shook him. She turned to me and Kaoru, " Nothing. Out like a light."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the sleeping boy shot up like a bullet. I started to laugh, but I got a glare from my brother and Haruhi. I didn't mean to laugh, but it just looked super funny! I didn't get a good look at him, but from Haruhi's reaction, he wasn't looking to hot.

_Jesus, I'm a monster..._

**_TIME LAPSE WOOOO_**

After school, I apologized again to Haruhi and then the host club, now all I have to do is apologize to Dani and we should be all good in the Host Club! I expect him to be angry, so I prepared myself for whatever he might do.

_You gonna beat me up? Scream at me? Give me your worse Dani, I'm ready.._

But I should have prepared myself for a much different reaction..

Dani didn't seem fazed by the events from yesterday... He came in smiling at everyone and waved to all of us! I wasn't expecting this...

_How could he be so freaking calm about this? Is it just an act? What is wrong with this guy?_

**_AFTER THE HOST CLUB OMGGGG_**

Dani was still as happy as ever. She was happy during the host club and happy as he cleaned up his mess. I honestly don't understand him...

_HOW IS HE NOT BREATHING FIRE AND DAMNING THIS PLACE TO HELL? _

I later saw Hunny apologize to Dani, who took his apology and told him he wasn't mad...

Hunny barely did anything to Dani and Dani forgave him... Would he even forgive me if I apologized?

Kyoya then made Tamaki apologize. He was dramatic and overcome with emotions as usual. Dani wasn't even mad! And even laughed when Tamaki picked him up and swung him around!

Kaoru apologized next. He was obviously struggling, but he got the words out. She smiled and told him not to worry about

_I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HE IS NOT MAD. I did the worse things to him, there's no way he'll forgive me.._.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me.

_Shit.. I can't d this.. I don't even know what to say!_

More silence

_I was so prepared this morning. God, why can't I say anything to him!?_

"Thank you Tamaki and Kaoru.. That took balls, but I gotta go to work now! See ya later

_FUUUUUUCCCCCCC_-

I felt everyone glare at me, sweat started to form on the back of my neck. Their looks screamed COWARD...

Before Dani walked away, words slipped from my mouth.

"Wait Dani.."

He turned around and gave me a blank stare. Everyone was staring at me.

Oh God oh God oh God... I didn't mean to talk.. What do I say now? What do it so.. Don't panic.. Just.. Speak from the heart..

"I... Uh-well... Dani... I'm.. Im sorry.. For yesterday.. And the day before... Im.. Im just an ass..." I finally was able to say.

_Wow Hikaru.. Smooth... That sounded totally sentimental._

Dani suddenly got so awkward. He thanked me and then walked away. He didn't exactly forgive me... But at least he acknowledged me..

_Damn it! I feel like shit... Why couldn't I give him a full apology?_

Kaoru pulled me aside after Dani walked away. He looked ticked.

He was talking to me, but I didn't hear a word he said. I was looking at Dani. I wasn't angry with him as much anymore, just... More confused. I didn't know how I felt about him anymore.

"Okay, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, finished lecturing me on whatever he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah.. Sure." I said back, still watching Dani.

I saw Mori grab Dani before he left and gave him a small object out of his pocket... A key? Dani proceeded to freak out and took the key from Mori...

Suddenly, Kaoru turned away from me and asked how he got into his house without the key.

I got lost within myself. I was mad at myself and confused about how I felt. I don't think I hate him but... I just don't know.

Then I hear Dani say something about how he slept outside... Wasn't it storming last night?

Then, everyone was giving him a big hug... I just sort of stood to the side. I didn't feel like I deserved to give him a hug.

"We're a family, Dani. We look out for each other.." Tamaki said.

Everyone released Dani from the group hug. He was smiling at everyone, but he didn't look too good. All the color drained from his face, and in a matter of seconds, he dropped to the floor..

"DANI!" Everyone yelled in Unison.

* * *

**Well, I believe that was an educational chapter! We learned why Hikaru does not like Dani and how he is feeling now. Hooray! I hope that cleared things up. Next chapter is coming up soon!**

**Guys... It is super freaking hard to write on an iPad...Oh well**

**First world problems...**

**BYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	11. Chapter 11: I Feel Pretty, Oh So Pretty

**Hiya!**

**I'm here with another late night chapter! **

**I posted the last chapter maybe two hours ago and about 10 people have read it.**

**No..**

**Bad viewers..**

**Go to sleep..**

**The Internet late at night I'd a bad place for my little lovelies to be. **

**I love you too much, and I want your innocence to stay.**

**Actually**

**Fuck it**

**Its Late Night with Tiana and Dani.**

**Fuck the Police**

**I don't own OHSHC**

**Neato..**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was temperarily confused..

_Since when did I fall asleep?_

I was in a vehicle with a black interior, and my head was in someone's lap. I tried to sit up, but my head started pounding.

"Danielle, don't try to move right now. Just relax."

I was with Kyoya... I'm guessing we were driving in his car.. But how did I end up here?

_Did Kyoya kidnap me? What is this shady character doing?_

" Kyoya... How..?" I managed to whisper..

" You passed out at the host club. I'm taking you home. I already called your mother..."

" I'm Fine, Kyoya.. Really, you don't need to worry about me."

"I beg to differ. According to Haruhi, your eyes have been red all day and you've been shaking. Tamaki said you were extremely hot to the touch, and you slept outside in unfavorable conditions. You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

I looked up at Kyoya.. I don't think anyone has ever cared about me and my health in a such a long time...

"Sempai..." I whispered. I squeezed his arm, to show that I was thankful but I found it even hard to do that...This was a weird side of Kyoya. He was usually very sarcastic and blunt about everything. But right now, Kyoya actually seemed like he cared. I felt so safe, laying right here. We rode in silence the rest of the way to my house. I was about half asleep when we arrived. I felt Kyoya carefully pick up my head and place it on the seat. He heard him open the door and felt his weight leave the seat. All of a sudden, I was being lifted up and carried. I believe Kyoya is a actually carrying me...

_Whoa... I didn't know he was this strong..._

My left hand always resting across my stomach and my right hand was dangling. I heard him unlocking the door, and the soft "pat pat pat" of his feet on the carpet. I felt a stinging pain shoot across my forehead. Before I realized what I was doing, I buried my head in Kyoya's chest.

_Hey, I know we just met, but I hope you don't mind that we are totally acting adorable right now... Even though I'm dressed like a boy..._

Kyoya lightly put me on my bed. He made sure my head was on my pillow and pulled up the covers of my bed to my neck.

_He's gonna hold this over my head forever, Hey Dani! Remember the time I tucked you into bed? _

Either way, I was in heaven. It felt good to be laying down in my bed. My pillow was so squishy and the sheets were so cool. I started to drift off..

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"Feel Better, Dani..." Kyoya whispered.

I heard him leave my room, then shuffle down the hallways, open the door, and quietly shut it behind him.

_Maybe the Shadow King can be a little affectionate sometimes..._

I fell into a deep sleep...

...

I woke up to something cool being rubbed on my face. I think it was a rag..

"Mmmpphh" I moaned.

"Shh... Honey, it's just me. Stay still okay..?" I head my mother's quiet voice.

The cool rag was removed from my face. I felt the wig being lifted off my head. My mom sat me up. She took off my uniform blazer, tie, and shoes. She pulled off my white undershirt and put me in an old school shirt. She took off my dress pants and put on a pair of shorts.

"Sweetie, you need to take an aspirin, okay? Open up."

I lightly opened my mouth. My mom stuck the small pill in my mouth and gave me a cup of water. I drank the entire cup in a few gulps.

"You should feel better in a few hours, Dani. Go back to sleep."

"Hmm.." I said in response. She laid me back down. She then turned off my desk light and my overhead light, and left the room quietly.

...

A beautiful sunrise woke me up the next morning. The light shown through my windows: yellow, orange, and pink colors danced across the walls in my room. I felt amazing, just like the sunrise outside.. I was well rested and my headache was gone. I rubbed my eyes, stretched, and sat up. Instead of getting up, I continued to watch the sunrise. Slowly, the colors changed, and I was staring at a beautiful blue sky with patches of clouds here and there. After my time of tranquility, my stomach growled.

_I still haven't eaten anything since lunch 2 days ago..._

It was probably around 8:00 when I finally decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast. My stomach was dead.

_I think after a breakfast of the gods, I'll get ready for school and walk in fashionable late._

I trotted down the stairs, full of energy. My mom was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and eating a muffin. I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Good morning mommy! How are you this morning?" I asked, spinning around her.

She swallowed her bite of muffin, then replied, " I'm good, Dani. You sound better... You were a mess last night."

"Thanks for taking care of me." I said sweetly. I kissed her on the top of the head. When I was bending back up, I realize my mother was still in her oversized shirt and Tweety Bird pajama bottoms and bunny slippers. I looked her up and down in confusion.

"Mom, you aren't ready to go..?"

_I haven't seen her like this in so long... Usually when I see her she looks all professional in her work clothes._

"I told the guys at work I would come in later. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I went in." she popped the rest of her muffin in her mouth, then said with a full mouth. " Now that your up and obviously a lot better, I'm going to do my makeup."

"Okay mom, can you call the school and tell them I'm gonna be late..?" I yelled to her as I grabbed the eggs from the fridge.

" You're not going to school hon. You friend called me and told me what happened, and advised that you take a day off and relaxed."

"Wait... Who called you?"

" A nice boy by the name of Ootori... He was really concerned about you."

_Really? Dawh... Guess Kyoya's got a soft side..._

" He told me you were involved in something called a "host club"... Care to explain what that is?"

I dropped the pan for my scrambled eggs on the ground.

_I don't think I like where this conversation is going..._

"Umm.. I guessing this is a question where you know the answer, but you just wanna know what I say..."

"You got it... Now talk." Mom said, walking over to fill up her coffee cup. I nervously turned to her and spoke as confidently as I could.

"Well, the host club is a group of boys who entertain girls after school."

"Do they know you are a girl?"

_Uh oh..Do I tell the truth... Or.._

"Umm... Yeah... The boy that called you yesterday knows. But he is the only one out of all 7 of them. And nobody in school suspects a thing."

"You sure...?"

"Yah, I make a pretty convincing boy. I don't know what that says about how I look..."

She laughed, "Alright Dani. It just has to stay like that. Nobody else can know you're going to school as a boy." She started to walk out of the kitchen when she called over her shoulder "By the way, if you wanna start dating that boy later I would completely approve of it."

"MOM! Stop! I don't like Kyoya-Senpai like that! And since when did you approve of me dating?"

"I don't approve of you dating, but it's an Ootori boy! You would be married into a very VERY wealthy family..." she laughed from her bathroom. I sighed, and picked up the pan from the floor.

_What a weird conversation.. It's such a surprise she didn't slit my throat for someone knowing my secret. _

I grabbed 2 eggs from the fridge. Scrambled egg making time..

It was so peaceful while I was making my breakfast. The birds were chirping outside and there were no cars outside. I was singing songs from musicals and making eggs and toasts while I heard Mom's shower speaking occasionally.

_I wish life could always be like this and not full of pain like the last couple of days been._

I finished making breakfast by the time my mother was ready to leave. I made scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of toast, a muffin, and a bowl of mixed fruits.

"Leave some food for the rest for us Dani'" My mom joked, ruffling my hair as she came into the kitchen. I gave her a glare and started jamming food as fast as could into my mouth. "Don't judge me woman!" I said through a mouth full of food. She smiled and rolled her eyes. " I gotta leave now, Dani, but I'll come home early today to check on you. But, by the looks of it, I think you'll be fine." I finished my toast and muffin, and was halfway done with my eggs. I probably had food all over my face.. "Have fun. I'll see you around 7." She said as she walked out of the house. I was alone. I finished the rest of my food in record time. I washed the dishes and started another pot of coffee. Out if nowhere, I hear my phone start to ring. I sprinted up the stairs and went into my room. I grabbed the phone and checked the Caller ID. Hisao Yanaka. I answered it.

"Yello?" I said.

"Dani! How are you? You're mom told me you couldn't come to work because you were sick, are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm actually Fine. It more for precautionary means, that's all. I'm really bored though."

"Hey, how about I come over with that food? I can just kept you company until your mom gets home and make sure you don't.. You know... Die like you almost did..

"I would love that.. And I didn't die! Im feeling better but I would love the company! Can you come over around 4:00ish? I want to actually dress up for once."

"For once?" he said in a confused tone.

"Actually, I'll explain when you get here.. It's along ass story." I sighed.

"Alllllllrighty then. I'll see you at 4!"

"That's right. You better! Haha.. Bye Hisao!"

"Bye!"

*Click*

When I hung up, I decided to take a relaxing bath. I ran upstairs and turned on the hot water in my bathroom, then ran downstairs to get my mom's stereo and bubble bath. This bubble bath was like Jesus. It smelt like a tropical fruity drink. I set up the stereo and started to play music. I then grabbed all my girl things that I couldn't use while I was attending Ouran. I washed and conditioned my hair, and used the girliest body wash I owned. I shaved my legs and put on a mud mask.

_Ohhhhh how I missed this... Praise Jesus. This is amazing..._

I got out of the tub after about an hour of singing and relaxing in the tub. I then dried my hair and straightened it. My hair has grown to just halfway down my back.

"MY HAIR! IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled, messing it up and flipping it all around. I was having best time, just acting like an idiot in front of my mirror, singing and dancing. I then grabbed my makeup from underneath my sink. It had grown a thin layer of dust on the makeup bag. Yeah, the only time I put makeup on nowadays is for plays and dance recitals. Besides that, I usually don't get to wear it, since I've gone to school dressed as a boy for about 2 years. I applied concealer, foundation, powder, top and bottom eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Then, I walked to my closet and looked in the very back of it, where my limited supply of girls clothes stay to collect dust until I have the opportunity to wear them. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red crop top. I put on a small necklace and stuck a pair of earrings shaped like dolphins in my ears.

When I looked in the mirror at the final product, I was so happy with what I saw. I no longer saw a short redhead boy with a small figures and dark circles under his eyes who kinda had some girl features.. I saw a Girl. A definite, indisputable girl. And I felt so... So...beautiful. Something I haven't felt for so long. I felt like myself. I had the urge to run to Ouran, burst in the host club, and yell "OUR FRIENDSHIP HAS BE BUILT ON LIES! THIS IS THE REAL ME!" Oh course, I couldn't do that... I would disappoint my mother... But DAYUM I look good! I looked at the clock. It was a little past 12. I suddenly realized that I made coffee about 2.5 hours ago, but never drank it! I ran down the stairs, made myself a huge cup a coffee with copious amounts of milk and more than enough sugar to give a diabetic a heart attack. I decided to watch some Disney movies before Hisao got here. I decided to watch Hercules, one of my favorite movies of all times. I got about halfway through the movie and through 3 cups of coffee when I heard a knock at my door. I paused the movie and ran to the door, ready to fling it open and ready to give Hisao a hug. But when I opened the door, I was mortified...

The Host Club?!

* * *

**OOOHHHHHHHHH SHIIIEEETTTTT what a twist! Will the next chapter be when the host club figure out that Dani's a actually a very fabulous young lady? Only one way to find out...**

**TUNE IN FOR ANOTHER LATE NIGHT CHAPTER!**

**Fair Winds!**


	12. Chapter 12: Meet Naomi Mochida

**Hey...**

**So...**

**I don't have anything clever to say for this intro...**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

**Dani is such a cutie**

**I'm so glad I created her**

**She just needed to exist**

**But that's just my opinion.**

**You know Ouran High School Host Club? Yeah... It's not mine... **

* * *

_Oh no... No no no no NO! This is NOT happening right now..._

I stared at the six boys and the one girl standing outside my door, my mouth gaping. They were still in their uniforms. I saw Hunny-Senpai holding a box of something in his arms, pastries maybe?Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at me, almost like they were studying me..

_Okay Dani... Try and play this off... You can do it... Think, think, THINK!_

"Umm, hi! Can I help you boys?" I asked, giving them my best smile.

"Hello there, Princess... Is Daniel home? Are we allowed to see him?"Tamaki said, slightly bowing

_Okay, I'm pretty sure Tamaki's fooled, but that's not saying much.._

"I think so! I'll go see if he is awake. Who do I say is here to see him?" I ask.

"Say that the host club is here to pay him a visit, Miss..." Kyoya said, eyeing me suspiciously...

_Shit... What's my name..._

"Oh, Naomi. Naomi Mochida." I replied confidently, like it was my actual name.

_Did I seriously just use names from Corpse Party?! Yeah.. I totally did. Mental face palm.._

He continued to stare at me, then pushed up his glasses, pulled out his black notebook, and starting writing in it.

_I have a scary feeling thats like... Senpai's personal death note in disguise or something..._

"Well, come on in and make yourself comfy for a few minutes! I will see if Daniel is up or not. He's been sleeping most of the day." I said sweetly, opening the door for them.

"Thank you so much Princess!" Tamaki said, walking in, followed by Haruhi, Takashi ,Hunny, the twins, and then Kyoya. I closed the door behind them and quietly went up the stairs. As soon as I was out of sight, I pressed my back against the wall and took some deep breaths.

_What the actual name of everything that is pure and holy are the Host Club doing? Why would they want to see me? I need to gather my thoughts. Quick, Naomi Mochida.. Make up your life story..._

After a minute or so, I walked down the stairs. The Host Club was all cramped in my living room. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were sitting on the couch, Takashi and Hunny were sitting in the floor looking at the the DVDs I had in the shelves, while Tamaki and Kyoya were standing. All eyes turned to me as I walked into the room.

"Can we go see Dani-Chan, Miss?" Hunny asked.

_Just him asking me is about to make me crack and tell the truth._

"I'm sorry... What's your name?" I asked, keeping my act up.

"I'm Hunny! And this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" he said excitedly.

"Oh, well hello, Hunny and Mori. Daniel's actually sound asleep right now. "

"Can we just wait for him to wake up?" Kaoru asked.

"Umm I'm not sure. I have to leave and get back to work in about 30 minutes. But if you want, I can leave Daniel a note saying you came by and to give you a call. I assume he has your numbers?" I said, convincing them I was just someone "checking in in Dani".

"She does, thank you Miss Mochida. If Daniel isn't awake, we won't bother you any longer." Tamaki said, grabbing my hands and looking at me with his dark purple eyes. It took all I could not to crack up laughing at Tamaki's little act. I'd decided to go with it, pulling my hands away and pretended to be covering up my blushing cheeks.

"Awh... Well..you boys don't have to leave, I feel very rude just sending you away when you came all this way for nothing. Would you like some tea before you go?"

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I SAYING.. NO...LET THEM LEAVE. AWAY WITH YOU!_

"Thats very nice of you, princess." Tamaki said.

_DAMNIT DANI!_

"Would all of you like some tea?" I asked the rest of the host club.

They all nodded their heads in response. I walked to the kitchen and started the tea kettle. I put green tea in 7 different mugs. Then, I remember the small cakes I got from the coffee shop a couple days before.

_These will certainly make Hunny-Senpai happy!_

I grabbed the cakes from the fridge and set them on a small plate. I put the one with strawberries creating a rose on the top in the middle of the cakeplate for Hunny. I heard the host club whispering in the other room. I couldn't make out what they saying, though. I took the plates in both hands and walked it into the living room.

"Here are some cakes for you boys. I know it's not much, but it's the least I could do for some of Dani's friends!" I placed the plate on the coffee table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hunny's excited eyes scanning the cakes. A chorus of "thank yous" followed, as they each grabbed a small cake cautiously. Hunny grabbed the strawberry cake from the middle, no hesitation, and started eating away.

_He is the cutest thing! I knew he would like it!_

Suddenly, I heard the teakettle screaming from the kitchen. I rushed to get it off the stove and quickly transferred the hot water into the mugs. I grabbed two mugs and walked into the living room. I handed them to Hunny and Takashi first. Hunny smiled and thanked me. Takashi sat emotionless as he took the mug from my hands. The next two mugs I gave to Tamaki and Kyoya. Then, after I gave 2 mugs to Kaoru and Haruhi, I gave the last mug to Hikaru. He wouldn't stop staring at me, it was kinda freaking me out. As I gave him the mug, his hand slightly brushed by mine. His eyes got wide and almost dropped the mug. Hot tea sloshed over the side of his mug and landed on my arm.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, clutching my arm. The liquid stung my skin and made my arm red and angry looking.

"I'm sorry Naomi! Are you alright?

_Oh, now you can say sorry?_

"Psh, it's alright! It was an accident! Are you okay? You didn't get any tea on you did ya?" I asked him, grabbing his arm and looking it over.

_He may treat me like dirt, but I'm going to be the bigger person here..._

"Umm.. No, I'm fine." he said softly.

"Well Good!" I replied, giving him a smile.

_Why can you talk to Naomi like this but not Dani?_

I sat on the floor across from the couch, being able to see everyone.

"Now.." I said, crossing my legs and flipping my hair over my shoulder. "How do you guys know Daniel? Do you go to school with him?" I asked.

"We are part of a host club. Daniel joined our club when he started attending Ouran." Kyoya said.

"Host club?" I asked, confusion on my face.

_Is it bad that I kinda like playing dumb?_

"The host club is a club dedicate to making the girls at our school happy. We entertain them and make them feel welcome." Tamaki said.

"Oh I see! Yes, that's a very fitting job for you boys. You are all very handsome and polite!" I said smiling. I saw them slightly blush, except Haruhi. I giggled when I saw their reactions, then changed the subject," So what are your names? I know you are Hunny and Mori," I said, looking over at the third years. Hunny smiled at me, while Mori quickly looked down. If my eyes are correct, I think Mori might possibly be blushing...

"I would like to know the rest of your names." I said, folding my hands into my lap.

"Tamaki Suoh, at your service, ma'am." Tamaki said, stepping up, being his princely type. He got on his knees, grabbed my hand, and gave it a kiss. "It is wonderful to meet such a lovely lady. Especially someone who cares so much for our sick friend. I admire that .." he said.

_Oh Tamaki, you're terrible... I'm so unable to even..._

I pretended to give in to his dramatics. I giggled a little as he let go of my hand. Out of nowhere, I felt two pairs of arms slink around my shoulders.

"I can't believe we never met before!" Kaoru said on my right.

"How rude of us... Let us introduce ourselves." Hikaru said on my left.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" they both said together, letting go of my shoulders and posing in front of me.

"Hitachiin? Isn't your mother a famous clothes designer?"

"Yep that's her!" they said.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you cuties." I said, playing this up for as long as I could.

They smirked. "Hey Naomi, would you like to play a game?" Hikaru said.

"Okay! What Game?" I asked.

"Which one is Hikaru Game!" They both said excited. I heard Haruhi groan.

I giggled. "Sure, I would love to play!" I said happily, liking Hikaru's change in attitude towards me.

Suddenly, both of the twins pulled out hats...

_Where we're they hiding those? Up their asses? I mean, their pants don't have that big of pockets!_

Anyways, the boys took out their green hats, stuck them on their heads, spun around each other a couple times, then turned around to face me.

"Alright Naomi, which one is Hikaru?" they said.

"Umm... I think Kaoru is on the right, and Hikaru is on the left!" I said, not actually knowing if I was wrong or right. It was hard to tell them apart when one of them wasn't acting like a dick towards me.

"Wow, you're right Naomi!" Hikaru said, pulling his hat off.

"Good job, Princess!" Kaoru said, winking at me.

_Well hell yeah then!_

"Really! Wow! I just guessed too!" I said, actually somewhat proud of myself.

"You actually didn't get it right Naomi, it was the other way around." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Really? Why did you guys lie?" I asked, looking slightly hurt.

"We didn't mean to Naomi.." Kaoru softly said, magically appearing right next to my left ear

"We would never want to hurt you.." Hikaru finished, whispering in the right ear.

_You shameless flirters..._

_Wait,_

_Am I really that pretty looking?_

_Oh stop it you guys..._

"Ugh, cut it out you guys, you're gonna make me barf." Haruhi said, pretending to gag. I laughed at her actions. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm Haruhi Fujioka." she said.

_Should I be horrible? Yes.. Yes I should be.. It's time to mess with Haruhi a bit.._

"Haruhi? Um.. Not to be rude.. But are you a girl?"

The host club got a shocked look on their faces and looked like he would start eroding away at any moment now.

_There's a special place in hell for me, It's called the mother fucking THRONE._

"My sisters name is Haruhi, that's all!"

"Umm.. Well... Yeah I am..." she stuttered.

"Awh! You are the cutest thing I've ever seen! You're so pretty!" I said, getting up and giving her a hug.

"Oh, Thank you Naomi Senpai.."

_Senpai, ey? I could get used to that._

I looked around the room, and saw Kyoya standing in the corner.

"And who are you?" I said to Kyoya. Everyone turned around to look at him.

He pushed up his glasses. " Kyoya Ootori," he replied flatly.

"Oh... Well, it's nice to meet you, Kyoya!" I smiled at him. He returned a half smile back.

I sat back down on the floor and smiled at everyone. "Now we're all introduced!" I said.

" Not exactly." Kyoya said, "I want to know a little about you, Naomi. How do YOU know Daniel?"

_Kyoya... For real man. You're breaking my balls here...and I was doing so well too!_

"Yeah, Naomi, how did you meet Dani-Chan?" Hunny asked.

_Life story on the spot... 3... 2... 1..._

"Well, I work as an intern at Daniel's mother's office downtown. I'm studying to become a lawyer. His mom asked me to come in for a couple hours to make sure Daniel was okay and then come back after lunch."

"Wait... Dani's mom is a lawyer?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, he didn't tell you? Not much of a surprise actually. Daniel has issues trusting people. I've known him for about 4 years, but he still doesn't like to discuss his past or his problems with me, or anyone for that matter." I said, now actually speaking from the heart.

"That's so sad.." Hunny said.

"It's very sad, Hunny. He doesn't like people to worry about him. He told me he feels like a burden if he expresses his issues with people."

I looked up at the host club, they had sad looks on their faces. I looked at Hikaru, who had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm so glad he found you guys, though." I said to them. They sat up.

"Why is that, Naomi?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you guys seem like really nice people. You seem to really care about Daniel. I hope he can... Open up to you guys." I said, mostly to myself.

"Thank you Naomi... We appreciate that.." Tamaki said, smiling.

We continued to talk for a long time, drinking tea and eating cake, until Kyoya stepped in and told them that they need to get going.

"Awww.. But we're having fun!" the twins shouted

"We need to get going, we've been here for long enough. And Naomi probably needs to be getting back to work." Kyoya said impatiently.

"Kyoya's right guys, I need to get back to the firm. My boss is not going to be very happy with me that I'm late." I said. I started to pick up the mugs, when Tamaki swooped in.

"Let me help you, Princess. I don't want you doing this all by yourself."

"Thank you Tamaki, how nice of you." I replied, giving him 4 mugs and I quick wink. I grabbed the other 3 and I showed him to the kitchen. We set the mugs in the sink and we walked back to the front door.

"Well, thank you boys for visiting! I'm sorry Daniel wasn't awake, but expect him to call you guys later!" I said.

"It was our pleasure, Miss Mochida." Kyoya said. I gave him a hug goodbye, which surprised him. He took a step back, and I let go. I looked up, his cheeks were turning pink .

_Achievement Unlocked: Embarrass the Shadow King... ACHIEVED_

I gave Tamaki a hug, who squeezed the breath out of me. I gave Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, grudgingly,and then Takashi, who patted my head in response. Hunny jumped up to give me a hug. He wrapped his arms round my neck and squeezed me hard, just like Tamaki. When I dropped him, I saw he had red icing all over his face from what of the cakes that he ate. I laughed, "Hunny! You're a mess! You've got icing everywhere on you! Even in your hair!" Takashi glanced down at Hunny, who was now attempting to rub the hardened icing off of his face. "Come into the kitchen Hunny, I'll help you out. I'll be right back guys." I said to the guys as I walked Hunny to the kitchen. I wet one of the dish towels and lightly rubbed Hunny face until the red icing disappeared. While I was attempting the get the dark red icing out of his blond hair, he started asking me questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I like the color blue"

_I actually like green.._

"What's your favorite flavor of cake?"

"Chocolate"

_Okay.. That one isn't a lie.. Chocolate makes the world go around..._

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19.."

_JK I'm like 15..._

"What's your favorite Movie?"

"Princess and the Frog.."

_ABSOLUTELY._

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I think Pandas"

"Really? I thought it would be dolphins."

_It actually is..._

"Why do you say that Hunny?" I said, finally getting the icing out of his hair.

"Well, you have a earrings with dolphins and your bracelets has little blue dolphins on it! That's so cute! Lemme see!" Hunny said, grabbing my wrist and inspecting the bracelet.

_The bracelet Zander gave me almost 6 years ago..._

"Oh... yeah, a friend made me this, isn't it nice?" I told him. He looked in awe at the bracelet.

"Hey Naomi, are you done cleaning up our little Hunny?" Tamaki said, peeking her head into the kitchen.

"Tamaki! Look at this bracelet Miss Naomi has!"

Before I knew it, the rest of the host club was standing there, looking at my wrist like a kid looks at DisneyWorld.

_Where do they come from? I swear they move like Ninjas..._

"Someone made this for you?"

"Why does it look so old?"

"Why didn't they just buy you a bracelet?"

I was bombarded with questions from the boys. Haruhi stood off to the side, shaking her head.

"Guys, quit it, you're starting to freak her out..." she said.

"You guys act like you've never seen a homemade gift before..." I said, laughing a little.

They blinked. Confusion was in their eyes.

_Oh come on... You gotta be kidding me..._

I looked at Haruhi for help. She didn't notice... as usual...

"Guys, ask Haruhi what a homemade gift is, she'll explain!" I said.

A look of horror flashed through her eyes..

_Sorry Haruhi..._

In a blink of an eye, they were all over her, asking her questions at lightning speed. Everyone except Kyoya, of course. He stood to the side, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. I laughed, and helped to usher them out of the door. When we got them all out the door, I looked up at Kyoya and gave him a smile. He looked down at me, then smiled back.

"Tell Daniel we'll try to see him tomorrow."

"Okay!"

He nodded, then left my house, closing the door behind him. When they were all gone, I flopped on the couch, heaving a sigh of relief.

_I tricked them... I really tricked them. High five to myself. _

Not long after I laid down on the couch, I heard a small knock at the door. I groaned, then reluctantly got off the couch and answered the door.

Hisao was standing at the door with a goofy smile holding bags of snacks from the groceries.

I completely forgot he was coming over... Imagine if he came over while the host club was here, my cover would have been blown for sure...

* * *

**Dani avoided the Host Club from discovering her secret one again! Isn't she such a good actor? I'm so proud of her *wipes away a tear***

**Did you guys like my little Corpse Party reference? I'm pretty proud of myself...**

**But anyways! I hope you enjoyed this story! Don't worry your little head, there will be a late night with Tiana and Dani chapter, as per usual because I love you guys to death!**

***smothers you with kisses***

**Alright! I'll see you guys in the wee hours of the morning!**

**What am I doing with my life...**

**My sleep schedule is fucked..**

**MWAH!**


	13. Chapter 13: It All Started With a Letter

**I was having EXTREME writers block.**

**HELP ME.**

**I have ideas for the story, but I didnt have any ideas to progress, if that makes sense.**

**I will make it work!**

**By the way, I bought a keyboard to connect to the ipad, so now spelling and Grammer won't be as bad! Hooray!**

**En-JOYYYYY!**

* * *

The Host Club is either really oblivious or I'm a good actor, or maybe just both. It's been a month since their "surprise visit" to my house, and they didn't even have the tiniest of suspicion that "Naomi" is possibly their newest addition to the host club. The host seemed head over heels for Naomi, saying how lovely and sweet she was to them

"Daniel, I insisted you invite Naomi over to the host club one day." Tamaki told me one day while lounging on a chair, fanning himself.

"Yeah.. not happening." I replied, which sent Tamaki into a state of depression.

I laughed at his dramatics, "I mean, I think she would like to come. But she is always working. She never has a moment to herself." I said. This seemed to make him get over himself quickly, then he came back with,

"Well, maybe we can go and visit her one day!" He said excitedly.

_Yeah that ain't EVER happening..._

"Maybe.." I replied, and changed the subject.

It's been great at Ouran ever since my sick day. I've been keeping up with my grades and work, while practicing for the dance recital and still participating in the host club. But I was pretty tired, and I guess it was starting to show a bit.

"Daniel, maybe you should rest on the couch, you look a bit run down." Kyoya would say, at least once a week.

"I'm fine Kyoya, I don't need to sleep!" I would say back. I could use the rest, but if I lay down, I wouldn't be getting up for a while. I didn't mind that I was a bit tired, I was having fun with life for once. I thought nothing could ruin this time for me.

But of course, like everything else in life, good times don't last forever.

It all started a week ago, with a letter from an address I've never seen before.

It was late Sunday afternoon. My mom had a day off work, so we were going to go out and have dinner out.

_**DING DONG**_

"Dani! I'm in the shower, could you get that?

"Sure Mom, I yelled from my room. I closed my laptop and ran downstairs. I went to the door and flung it open, to see the postman there, with a box in his arms.

"Package for... Michelle?" He said, handing me the box.

"Thank you, I'll take it for her." I said, taking the box and setting it on the ground next to the door.

"Sign here.."

I signed the clipboard saying I got the package, and handed it back to him.

"Thank you ma'am, have a good day." he said, leaving the porch.

"You too!" I said back, shutting the door. Before I could fully close it, I noticed the mailbox flag was down.

_How did we not hear the mailman come by? _

"Mom, did you get the mail yet?" I asked, putting the box on the kitchen table.

"No! Can you go get it?" Mom yelled back.

"Sure!" I slipped on my flip flops that were by the door and walked outside. It was dreary and cloudy outside, rain has been teasing us the entire day. We knew it was going to rain, but I just wouldn't come down!

I opened the mailbox and grabbed the mail. I looked through it while I walked back to the house.

_Junk mail.._

_Junk mail.._

_Bill.._

_Bill.._

_Bill.._

_Magazine for me..._

_Catalog for Mom.._

_A letter for me.._

_Postcard from one of our family friends..._

_..._

_Wait?_

_A letter for me!?_

I paused on the porch and observed the letter. It was in a blue envelope, and the handwriting was dark and sloppy. There was a return address, from New York, New York. But there was no name with the return address.

I don't know anyone from New York..

I walked inside, turning the letter over and over. I set the remainder of the mail down and tore open the letter. Inside was a folded piece of paper. at the top is said:

From the Desk of Bryce Montgomery

_Bryce Montgomery... _

_Montgomery.._

_No..._

The name itself made my heart drop into my stomach

_My dad..._

My dad who hasn't had any contact with me for over 4 years.

I crumpled up the letter and squeezed it in my hand.

_I don't want to read what that low life had to say, since when did he care about me? _

I started shaking in anger. I chucked the crumpled ball of paper at the trash can in the kitchen. I missed by a longshot but I didn't care. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. I heard my mom rush out of her room and yell to me to quit making so much noise, but I didn't respond. I was too angry to talk. I turned up the music on my laptop and shoved my earbuds in my ears. Music On, World Off.

A couple minutes later, my mom walked into my room, the piece of crumple paper in her hand, only this time, it was smoothed out. She probably read it.

"Dani, why did you throw this away?" she asked.

"You know there's a thing called 'knocking' mom. Mind doing it?" I said, looking at the ceiling.

"Don't get an attitude with me Dani, why was this in the trash can?" She said, waving the letter around.

"I don't wanna read it... do I need another reason?" I answered, turning away from her.

She started talking, but she was muffled over my music. I wish I could turn my music up louder to drown out her nagging. Suddenly, the earbuds were yanked out of my ears.

"Hey! What the heck?" I yelled as I sat up and glared at her.

_Rip out my earbuds and I rip out your heart... Okay that's extreme but you know what I mean..._

A very irritated mother was standing next to my bed. "Dani, I want you to read this letter." She said, attempting to hand me the letter. I swatted away her hand and gave her a death glare. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

_I. Don't. Want. To. Read. The. Fucking. Letter. Do I have to spell it out to you?_

"Hon, I know you and your father haven't had the best history.."

_That's a nice way to put it..._

"But I really think u should read this letter. Maybe you and your father can reconcile and-"

"You REALLY expect me to forgive him! After everything that man did to me? He ruined my childhood, he scarred me for life!" I yelled.

"I know Honey, but he is your father. Just read the damn letter Dani. You don't have to reply to it if you don't want to, but I want you to read it." She said sternly, shoving the letter in my face. I snatched it away from her. I expected her to walk away, but she stayed with her arms crossed. I grudgingly started to read the letter.

_"My Sweet Danielle,_

_I've been afraid to talk to you ever since I moved away to America. I want to say I'm sorry, but I know you won't forgive me. What I did to you was unforgivable. I was addicted, angry at the world, and out of control. If your reading this, but you probably aren't (you probably threw it away), but on the off chance you are, I want to tell you those terrible, awful, abusive things I did to you, were not by me. I love you with all of my heart and I would never do anything to hurt you... After your brother died, I was taken over by darkness, and took it out on you. Dani, I want you to know, nothing was your fault. NOTHING. No matter what I said to you. Zander's death was NOT your fault. I was a terrible father.._

_So, you probably didn't read this, but I really wanted to tell you what I have been afraid to say for 4 years. When I say "I'm sorry" It doesn't even express how sorry I actually am. So, there you go Dani. I love you. I hope one day we can see each other again, but I understand if you don't. I hope you are doing well in school and have so many friends. You were always sweet to everyone... Even to me when I didn't deserve it._

_I love you and miss you_

_Dad"_

I didn't actually know how to react. I was crying, but I was angry. I mean, it felt good to read those things, but I was angry at my dad. Why now?

"Thank you for reading it Dani." my mom said. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she said quietly.

I wiped away my tears. "I'm good Mom, thank you. I'm just gonna think for a while." She nodded at me, then left my room and shut the door behind her.

I laid on my bed, and clutched the letter to my chest. I didn't know how to react.

_If he sent me a letter, he must actually sorry for the past. But that still doesn't change what he did. Jeez I'm conflicted. Goddammit..._

I fell asleep with the letter on my chest. I wish I knew how to react...

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Daniel... are you listening?"

I snapped up. I was at the host club and my 4 regular guests were seated around me.

_How long have I've been staring into space?_

"Oh course my Princess. Please continue, your voice enchants me." I said, giving her my trademark smile and leaning towards the girl. She started blushing and continued talking.

_This is the first time I've actually wanted the host club to end in a while._

I pretended to listen to the guests and survived until the end of club time. I bowed to the ladies as they left and they squealed and rushed out of the room, as usual. As soon as everyone was out of the room, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Haruhi, with a concerned look on her face.

"Dani, are you alright? You've seemed a bit off the entire day..." she asked.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll be fine. I've just been very stressed out lately. I guess the exhaustion is just getting to me."

"Alright Dani, when you want to tell me what is actually wrong, come and talk to me. I'll be here to listen to you, okay?"

"Um... Okay..." I said, turning my back to her.

_I think this girl is starting to see through me a little..._

As soon as I turned away, I ran into another person. I fell straight onto my ass, smooth as usual.

"My dearest son! Are you alright?" Tamaki said, reaching down to grab my hand and helped me up.

"Thanks Tamaki. I'm fine." I said back.

"I'm actually glad I ran into you. I wanted to let you know that you are going to get your suit fitted tomorrow for the dance.

_Suits? Dance?_

"Ummm.. what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Daniel! You haven't heard! The host club is holding an dance, and you must attend! The twins have several suits you can choose from...-"

"Wait, we're holding a dance?" Haruhi said, stepping up.

"Yes Haruhi, and it is mandatory you come." Kyoya said out of nowwhere.

"Um.. Um... N-No... I'm not really much of a dancer... I don't usually go to parties, except for the ones in my neighborhood." She said, her voice shaking a bit.

"If you don't come, your debt will increase by 1/3," He said cooly, writing in his notebook.

"But.. I don't know how to dance!" Haruhi said, still trying to get herself out of this situation.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Kyoya said, peering over his glasses.

"Umm... no... I don't know any dances.." She said.

"I CAN TEACH YOU!" Tamaki yelled, rushing over to Haruhi, grabbing her hands.

_Do I sense a small crush...? Dawhh..._

"No offense Boss, but Haruhi is going to the dance as a guy-" Hikaru said.

"If she's going to learn how to waltz, she needs a smaller dance partner." Kaoru finish.

All the color disappeared from his face..

"Maybe Daniel can teach him." Kyoya said

Lightning struck Tamaki.

"I guess he would work, he's a little taller than her-" Kaoru said.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Hikaru finished, sadness in his eyes.

"Yep! I know all types of dances! I'd be happy to help!"I said happily. Hikaru grew sadder it seemed. He was as sad a Tamaki though. He erupted, then melted to the floor.

_What a drama queen_

"Oh." the twins said together.

"You know how to dance?" Haruhi asked, giving me a strange look.

"Uh-huh, I've dance for most of my life. I can waltz, tango, salsa, anything you need to learn, I can teach you!"

"Oh! Help me learn how to waltz!" Haruhi said excitedly.

"How long do we have until the dance Kyoya?" I asked him.

"3 days... and tomorrow you are going with the twins and Haruhi to get suits fitted. So you have 2 days to teach Haruhi how to waltz."

"Wow, okay, that was a lot shorter time than I thought. Might as well get started now! C'mon Haruhi! Let's start!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to an empty space in the music room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins and Tamaki staring at Haruhi with longing in their eyes.

I_'m probably going get hell for doing this._

_Great..._

* * *

**And, that was the shittiest chapter I've ever written! I'm so sorry, don't hurt me! The dance is going to be more exciting, I just gotta get there first.**

**See you beauties soon!**

**Pece...**


	14. Chapter 14: Dani's Luck is Running Out

**Hiya Hiya Hiya!**

**I'm Back!**

**Happy Wednesday Lovelies!**

**This chapter was suppose to be posted yesterday but I hated it. So I had to scratch the entire halter and write it again.**

**Then my Internet decided it would be a great time to be a major douche nugget and not work.**

**I swear to you, this chapter just REFUSED to upload.**

**It really didn't want to be read apparently..**

**But I finally got it up a day late..**

**Sowwy..**

**Okay enough of that! Let's read about Dani and the Host Club!**

"One,Two,Three! One,Two,Three, There ya go Haruhi! You're getting it!" I said, dancing with Haruhi. We've been practicing for about two hours. I loved waltzing, it always made me feel like a princess. My movements were very smooth and full of grace. Haruhi, on the other hand... Well, she wasn't the nimblest person in the world. She was rather stiff, and often tripped over herself. It was probably very entertaining to watch us dance. She pretty much got the moves down, it was just getting her to loosen up that was the problem. She had to be confident enough to lead the dance, since she will be the guy in this situation. Suddenly, pain shot up through my body through my right leg. I clutched my right foot.

"Ow! My toes!" I yelped.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Haruhi apologized.

"It's okay Haruhi, let's try again..." I sighed, placing my hand on her shoulder and grabbing her hand. She wrapped her hand around my waist and began dancing again.

_That's has to be the 10th time Haruhi's stepped on my feet, maybe more... __Okay..Despite her stepping on my feet and still dancing like a stick, she's has caught on rather quickly. I'm proud of her, it took me FOREVER to learn even the basic steps._

While we were dancing, I looked over to the other side of the room, where the rest club was busy occupying themselves. I told them they didnt have to stay while we practiced, but Tamaki went on the rant about how "he can't leave his little daughter with a troublemaker like me" or something along those lines. I didn't agrue, but Haruhi had a few choice words to say to him. Needless to say, he's been spending the 2 hours staring at us and wallowing in self pity. Takashi and Hunny were sitting on the couch eating cake, Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, and the twins stood next to each other, watching us and whispering.

_Probably about me...Who else?_

I decided it was time to mess with all three of the little lovebugs. I turned to Haruhi, who was looking at her feet, probably making sure she didn't step on my toes again.

"Haruhi, have you ever danced before?"

She looked up at me, "Um.. No.. "

"Well, you're doing really well for your first time!" I said, smiling at her. This happened to catch the attention on Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, who were watching me angrily. I heard the song was ending, and decided to go the extra mile.

"Hey Haruhi, I'm gonna be the lead now." I told her with a smirk. "Wait.. Wha-" she started to say. Suddenly, I spun Haruhi around and dipped her low to the ground. Haruhi's eyes grew big and her cheeks turned pink. I heard a commotion going on where the lovesick puppies happened to be. I lifted Haruhi up, and curtsied to her and she bowed to me, like how she would have to do at the dance. I looked over at the twins and Tamaki. They were having the biggest temper tantrum I've ever seen. Kyoya was smiling and rolling his eyes.

"I think you're good for today, Haruhi! You're doing really well! We'll practice again on Friday!"

"Okay. Thank you Dani. Sorry about you feet. And you surprised me at the end there!" she said, walking away.

"It was pretty fun! Maybe you can do that at the dance! It drives the girls wild!" I yelled to her as I walked over to get my stuff.

"We're done know, you can leave." I heard Haruhi said to the jealous group of boys standing together, fuming mad. They turned white, and turned away. Haruhi grabbed her stuff, said goodbye, and left. Then it was just me and the guys. I had work, so I had to leave. I smiled at the twins and Tamaki as I walked past them to get to the door. They looked beyond pissed.

_Kill em with kindness, they always say. And I'm only having fun! It's not like I can do anything..._

I said goodbye to the host club as I walked out of the music room. I walked down the hallway. It was very peaceful. Light shone through the huge windows all along the halls. The only sound I could hear was the faint tap tap tap of my dress shoes hitting the tiled floor. Before I reached the staircase at the end of the hall, I heard another sound fill the empty hallway. I turned around to see the music room door close and a tall figure standing in front of this.

"Missing something, Danielle?" Kyoya said in a teasing tone, holding up a small object in his hand.

_Was that my freaking house key? Again? I can never keep track of that thing._

I quickly walked towards Kyoya, who met me halfway.

"You really need a better place for your key Danielle, I don't want you locked out again." he said, putting the key into my hands.

"Thank you, I'll try to think of someplace to put it." I said,shoving it into my front pocket.

"Why don't you just put it at a secret place at your house?"

"We do have one now, it's underneath the cushion of the seat outside. But it was made pretty shitty so it doesn't work half of time." I said.

"Since when?"

"Even since I got locked out and slept outside.. I went to the hardware store and made another key to have just in case. But it barely works, so I use this one."

" I see..." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Either way, if you ever leave your key here and get locked out, you can always stay with me, alright?"

I smiled." Thank you. You know, when I first met you, I thought you were kinda mean and didn't really care much for anything unless it helped you in some way. But I've realized something. You're actually caring and very sweet." I said to him. He looked a little shocked at first. Then he's smiled and shook his head.

"I see you're having fun messing with Tamaki and the Twins." Kyoya said, changing the subject.

"I guess being disguised as a guy has its perks. Did you see their faces when I dipped Haruhi?. HIL-ARIOUS." I said, giggling.

"Yes I did see, while it was rather entertaining, just be careful. I don't want them to become violent again..."

"Okay, Mom." I said sarcastically, stifling a giggle. "Geez way to the ruin the fun." I said, slightly punching his arm. He didn't react to this. Instead he said: "You should get to work Danielle, you're going to be late."

"Awh, shit not again. Thank Kyoya! Have a good rest of the day!" I said, as I turned and sprinted down the hallway.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

After school, I was walking with Haruhi towards the music room. We were talking about laywering, because that's what Haruhi wanted to be when she was older. Out of nowhere, I saw someone pick Haruhi up and start running the opposite way down the hall. Out of instinct, I dropped all of my stuff and bolted down the hall, ready for a fight. Before I got very far, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards. I turned and punched, but didn't make contact with anything.

"Fiesty one, aren't ya?" I heard a mischievous voice say from below. I saw a mop of orange hair crouched down in front of me. One of the twins stood up and flashed a grin at me. "Sorry if I scared you. You okay?"

_I can only tell the difference between these little devils by the way they act towards me. I'm glad at least Kaoru is nice..._

"Kaoru! Somebody took Haruhi! She's in trouble! Hurry, we gotta go get her...!"

As I was talking, Kaoru put a finger up to my mouth and shushed me.

"You're a smart boy, Dani. Use your head. Who do you think took Haruhi..?" he said looking around. I shrugged my shoulders and started to speak, but Kaoru continued to shush me.

"Dani, Hikaru took Haruhi. Quit freaking out." Kaoru said. I calmed down a little, then he let go of my wrist.

"Why did he do that? Haruhi perfectly capable of walking." I ask Kaoru.

"Yeah, she is, but it's more fun that way. Plus, it was kinda funny to see you flip out like that. C'mon, we have a car waiting out front."

He started walking down the hall. It took me a second to gather my senses.

_What the actual hell just happened? Do they think this is a game?_

I took a few deep breaths, then ran after Kaoru. We walked in silence for a minute, when Kaoru broke the silence.

"Hey Dani, can I ask you a question."

"Oh course, what's up?"

He took a deep breath, then asked quietly,

"Do you... Um.. Do you like Haruhi?"

_WHAT?_

_WHAT._

_OH MY GOSH _

_ DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST ASK THAT._

_I CANT BELIEVE..._

I couldn't help myself. I started giggling, then laughing, then laughing so hard I couldn't walk. I clutched my sides and tears rolled down my face. Kaoru watched the entire thing, confused.

"So... Is that a yes? Or...?"

That just made me laugh more. It was just the whole situation made me just die of laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" Kaoru said annoyed.

"N-No... I... I don't...like... H-H-Haruhi" I said through fits of giggles. I finally calmed myself down and could form a coherent sentence.

"No Kaoru, I don't like Haruhi in that way, nor will I ever like her in that way. She's a very sweet girl but..." I started giggling again..

"She's not my type." I finished, wiping away my tears I laughter

_Maybe because we are both of the female gender... Just a thought.._

"Oh... Well then... Are you... Uhh.." Kaoru tried to speak but nothing was coming out.

_Wait..._

_..._

_WHAT._

_KAORU NO._

"No! I'm not gay either! I just don't like Haruhi!" I yelled.

"Okay okay! Just making sure!" He said, holding up his hands innocently. I laughed at him as he quietly turned and started walking away..

"H-Hey Wait up!" I yelled, running up to catch up with him.

"Kaoru why did you think that I liked Haruhi?"

"Well, I mean. It's so obvious Dani. You talk and flirt with her all the time, and when you danced yesterday, she was blushing." Kaoru said, looking straight ahead.

_Say what now..._

"You must know by now that the boss and Hikaru really like her..."

_Well... I got that Tamaki liked her.. But Hikaru? That came completely out of left field...I thought he was just protective._

"Honestly, I had my suspicions. But Tamaki always calls her daughter and stuff, I just assumed he cared for her like a daughter, not a lover." I said, " But I had no idea that Hikaru likes her. Why didn't you say something earlier? I was always just messing around before."

He stopped midstep, and then turned to face me, "Wait, what? All that stuff you did, you were messing around?"

" Well, yeah. I saw just me acting myself around her kinda pissed you guys off, so I started being over the top, just to get a reaction out of you guys. I just assumed it was you guys cared about her like a sister... I don't know I was just having fun. I didn't think..." I said, feeling myself getting smaller and smaller.

_ I guess while I thought acting like that was funny, it was actually hurting them._

"I mean, that's good to hear, I guess... But that's why Hikaru didn't really like you at the beginning of the year." Kaoru said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Oh.. " Was all I could manage to say.

_He was jealous of me. Am I that fucking convincing!? __I'm such an asshole._

"Well, Kaoru... There's something you probably should know..." I said. We both stopped in the middle of the empty hallway. I took a deep breath and grabbed the wig.

_Yeah, I'm about to tell him I'm a girl. I think it would really clear things up._

"Guys, what is taking you so long! Let's go!" I heard Hikaru say. I jumped and I felt the wig loosen a little.

_Perfect timing.. Not..._

"Okay! Coming!" Kaoru yelled back. "Listen, we'll talk later, okay?" He started walking out the exit, leaving me all alone with a hand on my head.

_No! I want to talk now! COME BACKKK!_

"Wait, really fast. Does Hikaru still not like me?" I asked.

"Well.. He doesn't hate you anymore.. But... He doesn't necessarily like you either..." Kaoru said, now realizing I'm still in the school as pausing to wait for me.

_So I'm tolerable? I guess it's a start._

We both started walking towards the car. Hikaru and Haruhi were talking in the back seat. When Kaoru and I got in, they all started talking but I stayed silent.

_I was just having fun! Why do I feel so guilty? __It might be time to tell the host club. They wouldn't tell anyone, what would they have to gain? Mom's gonna be really ticked though..._

I kept pondering on the subject the entire car ride. When we arrived at the Hitachiin mansion, I was stunned. It was a beautiful marble mansion, with a beautiful garden all around it. The inside was even bigger and more beautiful! The twins led us up a couple flights of stairs, then into a room where a thin, red hair woman sat sewing. She turned to us and smiled. "Hello boys! I was wondering when you were going to get here. Let's get started. I start with Hikaru and Kaoru. You two can look around for a suit in the back. Someone will come and get you when we're gone here." She said, pulling the boys to the changing room. We went to the closet and looked at all the suits, yet I was extremely interested in the dresses. I wanted to try one on, but I'm suppose to be a guy. So I tried to not give I'm to the temptation and instead looked through the multitude of suits. There were all different sizes and colors. Several hangers were sticking out and made walking through the closet a bit difficult. You had to duck underneath them.

"How does this one look?" I said, pulling out the first suit I saw

_I have no clue what I'm doing. I've never been suit shopping before.._

The suit was gray with a blue tie. Haruhi wrinkled her nose and said, "No, I don't really like it. do you like this one?" She said, pulling out a brown jacket with a blue shirt and a red tie. "That would look great on you!" I told her, then turned to look through the suits again. I finally settled on a blue suit with a white dress shirt and a black Bowtie.

"What do you think Haruhi? Do I look snazzy?" I sad, posing. She started laughing. "Yes, you look rather snazzy Dani." We both started laughing, when Kaoru walked into the closet. He was wearing dark brown pants with a plaid top and a green little bow. "Hey Dani, my mom what's to see you next. Did you pick out a suit?" "Yep I did!" I said, showing him the suit. "Nice. Whenever you're ready, just come on out. " he said, walking away. I gave Haruhi a thumbs up, and started to walk away. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my hair. I turned my head as far as I could when I saw my wig hair tangled in one of the hangers sticking out.

_Okay, really? Is this really happening?_

I tugged on my hair, but it just made it tangle up more. It's like the Hnager and my hair wanted to become one. "Umm... Haruhi.. Could you be a dear and get this hanger out of my hair." She turned around, saw my situation, and starting laughing.

"How did you even manage to do this to yourself, Dani?" she said, coming over and tugging on the hanger. It became a game of tug of war. Me with my wig, and Haruhi with the hanger. I grabbed on to the hanger as well and pulled up. Suddenly, I flew backwards and landed on my ass.

_Whew! Crisis averted_

"Whew, thank Haruhi, I thought that hanger was going to be stuck in my hair forever-" I looked up at Haruhi, who had a surprise look on her face. She held the hanger in her hand, with a ball of orange hair still tangled on it.

_Wait.. Did my wig just..._

I reached up and touched my hair. It was silky and in a braid.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled..

"Wait... Naomi..?"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yep I seriously just did that.**

**I wonder what's going to happen now that Haruhi's in on little Danielle's secret.**

**TUNE IN LATER TO FIND OUT!**

**Yeah, I don't really have a schedule for this story...**

**BUT IT WILL BE SOMETIME SOON!**

**TEEHEE**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Sorry I'm a Girl

**OKAY**

**I HAVE A CHAPTER FOR YOUR FACES **

**READ IT LOVELIES!**

**QUESTION!**

**Which one do you guys prefer? A chapter a day or 2-3 chapters after 3-4 days?**

**I'll do whatever you guys perfer. **

**Rght now I'm trying 2-3 chapters after 3-4 days because do you know how long it takes to write this shit?**

**A late Night chapter takes between 2-3 hours.**

**But a chapter where I take time to edit and actually think about what I'm writingtakes between 3-4 hours.**

**Gracious...**

**Well, I'll appreciate it if you help me choose which on is better!**

**Anything to make my little foxes happy!**

**Have fun reading this rather dramatic chapter!**

**MWAH!**

* * *

"Wait...Naomi..?"

_Gulp.._

_I think I'm caught...__Don't Panic Dani..._

"No..." I said coldly. I stood up slowly and took the wig and hanger from her. I quickly ripped the wig from the hanger, pulling some hairs out in the process. I put the braid inside the wig and put the wig back on my head. I walked over to the mirror and started to readjust the wig on my head. I saw Haruhi in the reflection of the mirror. She had a look of confusion and surprise on her face.

"Dani...?"

I turned around to face her. I glared at her, and she backed away slowly.

"Don't you dare tell anyone..."

"I-I won't... I promise.. But..."

"But what?" I said angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you dress like a guy?" she asked.

"I..." I shut my eyes and hung my head

_This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't suppose to happen. This was NOT suppose to happen..._

"I can't tell you Haruhi. Not right now. Just keep your mouth shut." I said to her, grabbing the suit and walking out of the closet.

"Wait... Dani!" Haruhi yelled, but I didn't respond. I walked to where was standing."Oh Daniel! I though Haruhi was coming out here, but it's okay! You picked out a very handsome suit. It will look great on you! Go put it on in there and come right back out. I'm finishing up Hikaru's fitting right now." she said, pointing towards a changing room.

"Yes ma'am..." I said, trying to act happy. I walked into the changing room, took off my uniform, and quickly put in the suit. I clipped the bow tie in place and looked at the final results.

_Looking sexy and suave, Dani. Work it bitch!_

I posed a couple times in my suit, trying to suave. I probably looked like a goofball, but it made me feel better.

I shouldn't have been so harsh with Haruhi, she didn't do anything wrong. She was trying to help me, and we both pulled the wig off. Still, I couldn't help that I was angry.

"You done, Dani? It's your turn." I heard Hikaru say. He opened up the curtain to check on me.

"Dude... There's a thing called knocking... You should try it sometime." I said cooly, fixing my hair in the mirror.

_I could have been halfway changing, douche..._

"Hurry up man, you're taking forever." he said back, letting the curtain drop.

_What an ass... But I kinda deserve it.. I acted like an ass too. We're asses together.._

I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the changing room. When saw me, she gasp.

"Oh Daniel! You..look... ADORABLE! " she cooed, leading me to a circular platform. I stood on it while she measured me and stuck some pins in the suit.

"You have such a small torso, do you exercise Daniel?"

"Yes ma'am. I play soccer and I dance."

"Wonderful!"

_Tricked her... Somewhat..._

We finished up the fitting and it was Haruhi turn. When she walked out, she looked at me with eyes that said "I'm so sorry Dani! I had no idea!"

I nodded at her. It wasn't her fault, I shouldn't be mad. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dani! Jesus Christ, where are you! You can't be late again, or you're gonna get fired!" I heard a frantic voice shout from the other line. Hisao.

I checked the clock. 4:50..

_Oh for fuck sakes.._

"Shit... I'm sorry, Hisao, I'm at a suit fitting! I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Suit fitting? Why..."

"I'll see you in 10! Get my extra clothes ready!" I hung up the phone quickly.

"Excuse me . Thank you for fixing my suit, but I have to go to work now." I told Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, who was concentrating on Haruhi's pant leg.

"Oh! Do you need someone to drive you? Where do you work?" she asked, stepping away from Haruhi.

"I work at the Yanaka Coffee Shop."

"Let one of the drivers drive you, you'll get there sooner!"

"That's okay ma'am, I can walk."

"Don't be ridiculous! Go outside and one of the drivers will take you to work. We don't want you to be late."

"If you insist. Thank you ma'am." I said, as I dashed out of the room. It took me a while to get outside, since the mansion was like a maze. But, nevertheless, I made it to work about 5 minutes late. I dashed in through the back entrance of the kitchen and ran to my cubby. I pulled out my spare clothes and quickly got changed in the staff bathroom. I pulled off my wig and looked it over. The hanger didn't mess it up TOO badly. It will do for now. I grabbed my apron and walked to the cash register. Luckily, nobody noticed my late arrival. But it was hard to focus the entire day. I was angry at myself.

_I had one job. One... Fucking...job... And it was to not let anyone figure out I'm a girl. Now, 2 people know! What am I going to do?_

"Excuse me... Miss..?"

I shook my head. "Oh! I'm sorry sir, could you repeat your order again?"

It continued like this for most of the day. I would put on a smile and see that the customer was talking, but no sound was coming out. Then I would ask them to repeat and actually hear them and write it down absentmindedly. For 3 straight hours this was the routine. My coworkers thought I was losing my hearing and suggest I got a hearing aid. I rolled my eyes at them and laughed, but didn't say anything. When it was 8, it was time to close up. I started to leave, when Hisao stopped me.

"Dani, it's your turn to close up..." he said quietly.

My eyes got wide. "But...But..."

" I know I know, I'll stay with you, okay? Don't worry, you'll be fine." I said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a squeeze. I'm afraid of the dark. I know, it sounds childish. Most kids grew out of that stage when they learned at monsters didn't exist under their bed. I was one of them, but then I learned that monsters do exist in the world. They're called humans. More specifically, my father. He caused me to become afraid of the dark again. I was afraid of what was in it.

Hisao and I closed up the coffee shop together, then he walked me to my house.

"You okay Dani? You seemed off today. Haven't seen you like that in a while." I sighed.

_I mean, Hisao is one of my closest friends. I can talk to him about this... Right?_

"Well, you know I have to go to school as a boy..."

"Yep... You're mother is a whack job, continue..."

I laughed at his comment. Unfortunately, it was true. Ever since Zander died and Dad left, she hasn't been the same. "Well, There's a girl in the host club named Haruhi. She is forced to be a host to pay off some debt. Anyways, there's a dance coming up, and I need a suit.-"

"You needed a suit?"

"Yeah, I'm suppose to be a male host, dipshit. Pay attention."

"Sorry, Sorry.. Continue..."

_Ugh... Guys.._

"Anyways, I needed a fancy suit for this dance, so I went to the Hitachiin mansion and-"

"Wait.. Hitachiin? The famous designer?" Hisao interrupted yet again.

"Yes Hisao, quit interrupting! Let me finish!"

"Sorry! I have a lot of questions!" he said back.

"Save all questions until the end of the story." I said, sounding like a presenter talking to the reporters.

"Back to what I was saying," I said, shooting Hisao a look, " Haruhi and I were looking for a suit in the this huge closet with suits on the right and these elaborate dresses on the left. Several hangers were poking out from all directions. And they were the poky wire hangers , Ugh they were terrible. Anyways, Haruhi and I were messing around with the suits when Kaoru, one of 's sons, came in to tell me it was my turn. As I was walking out, that orange wig I wear got stuck on-"

Hisao started laughing. "You wear an orange wig at school?"

"Hey! I've always wanted to be a red head! And I wanted to keep my gorgeous long hair, so my mom got me a wig to wear to school. And I swear to little baby Jesus , if you interrupt me one more time, I'm drop-kicking you in the esophagus."

He calmed down a little and spoke, "Kay, I'm done. Finish your story."

I huffed at him. "ANYWAYS... As I was leaving, one of those damn wire hangers got caught in my wig. And I swear to God, the hanger didn't want to leave my hair. I know I looked good but that damn hanger was more clingy than my Ex!" Hisao started to laugh.

_Thank you for appreciating my humor Hisao..._

"Anyways, Haruhi tried to pull the hanger out of my hair, but ended up pulling off the wig. Now, 2 people know I'm a girl and nobody is suppose to know!" I finished

"Hmm.. I see.." Was all Hisao said. We were silent for a few moments.

"So.. What do you suggest I do?" I said, breaking our eerie silence.

He stopped walking and looked towards the sky. His thinking pose.. I stopped as well and watched him. He was in this position for a good couple of minutes. Finally, he looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Well..." I asked cautiously.

_I have the feeling I'm not going to like his answer..._

"Dani. How do you feel about the people in this Host Club your in..?"

I was kind of taken back. "Well.. I mean, I like them... and seem to like me... well... Maybe not Hikaruand Tamaki."

"Why not?"

I started playing with a strand of my hair and looked down at my feet.

"I might have messed with them a bit..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Dani... What did I tell you about that!?"

"I'm sorry! The opportunities were so perfect! I couldn't pass them up!"

"Jesus Dani... What did you do?"

"Well, I thought they saw Haruhi as like a little sister slash daughter, so I would kinda flirt with her a little bit to get a reaction out of them. Turns out, they actually have romantic feelings towards her and they think she likes me."

Silence. Then, Hisao face-palmed.

"You're terrible Dani..."

"I know I know, I've already figured that out."

"Well, some of the club might not like your actions. But I think you need to be honest with them. They're the closest people to you at that school. And, not to be rude, but your secret can't last forever. Do you really expect to go to school for 2 more years and not have your friends figure out? It's bound to happen, Dani." Hisao said seriously.

I hung my head. "I've wanted to tell them, trust me. But, my mom wouldn't like that. You know how she is.."

"Maybe you should just talk to her. I'm sure if you told her the situation, she would understand."

I shook my head. "I don't know, Hisao. I don't know how she'll react to me telling her I want to tell 5 more people I'm actually a girl. Especially 5 guys."

"Theres only one way to find out, Hon." he said, turning me to the side. We were in front of my house, and there was a car in the driveway.

_Why is mom home so early? Unusual.. But very convenient._

"You might not get a chance to talk to her for a while. The best time is now. Go on... I believe in you.." he said, giving me a small nudge towards my driveway. I looked at my 2 story house, then turned back to look at Hisao. He gave me a thumbs up. "You can do it Dani. Good luck. I'll see you soon. Okay?" he said. I nodded my head, and he turned around and started walking back up the empty street. I looked back at my house. I look a deep breath, then slowly started walking towards my house. I climbed the steps and opened the door. My mom was over the stove, music blasting from the speakers. She turned around at the sound of the door shutting. "Oh! Hi Dani! I'm making Curry! Wanna try some?" she yelled over the music, holding a spoonful of liquid towards me. "No thanks Mom, I actually want to talk. You got a minute?" I yelled back at her. She looked at me, then immediately shut off the music. "What's wrong? You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah... Yeah.. I just want to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening.." she said. She put the spoon down and turned her body towards me. I shuffled around, searching forthe words to say.

"Well... Um... It's about the host club. Another one of them found out I was girl.."

"Another one did WHAT?" she yelled, slamming the fist on the counter.

_Oh no, this is not going very well._

"It was a complete accident! My wig got pulled off by a hanger! It wasnt their fault!"

"It doesn't matter how it happened! What the Hell Dani? You said no one else would figure out!"

"I know, I know, just listen to me!" I said, trying to calm her down.

"No, this isn't good, don't tell me we have to move again... I don't think we can afford that..." she said, talking to herself while pacing the kitchen. She started talking to herself, ignoring me completely as she made plans to move back to Germany. Finally I couldn't take it.

"MOM!" I yelled. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. I gulped.

_I've never been assertive like this before... This is so scary..._

I took a few deep breaths. Then I started to talk.

"Look, I know you want me to go to school as a boy, and I'll keep dressing up like a boy or whatever. But I think I need to tell the Host Club.." I try to say confidently, but my voice wouldn't stop shaking.

My mom just stared at me for a little bit, first her eyes expressed worry, then they expressed fury.

"No, absolutely not."

"But Mom, I spend most of my time with them! They're my friends! I shouldn't be lying to them-"

"You will NOT be telling ANYONE about you dressing up as a boy. Do you understand me?"

I was slowly snapping.

"No Mom, I actually don't. I'm tired of lying to them! They deserve to know the truth!" I yelled.

"They don't deserve anything, Dani. They don't need to know what happens in your personal life. You're not telling anyone. Got it? Now drop the subject."

"Mom, I'm going to tell them. I wasn't asking permission. I was letting you know what I was going to do. It's my life, and I'm telling my friends. They aren't going to tell anyone! They have someone doing the same thing-"

"WHAT PART OF 'DROP IT' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, DANIEL?" she yelled. As soon as she realized what she said, she covered up her mouth.

_Wait.. Daniel...?_

_Oh no.. This bitch did not just..._

"Dani, I'm sorry sweetie, something just came over me." she tried to say, but I was angry. I felt my cheeks go hot and a wave of fury wash over me.

_And... Snapped..._

"Just because Zander died doesn't mean I get to replace him as your son. Like it or not Mom, I'm up your DAUGHTER. Yes, your OLDER MISTAKE OF A DAUGHTER. I only go along with it because it makes you happy. But I'm fucking sick and tired of it. Why can't you MOVE ON and ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE. IS. GONE! Am I not good enough for you? I'm sorry about what I did when I was 10. I'm sorry I gave him alka-seltzer when we didn't know he was allergic, but LISTEN TO ME. Is this really the best way to cope with him dying? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? " I screamed.

_Ouch... Did I seriously just go there._

I looked at my mom, who was starting to cry.

"No, Dani.. It's not like that...Please Honey..."

"Danielle. My name is fucking DANIELLE mom. Quit calling me a nickname that just happens to be a boy's name as well. " I said coldly. I turned around and sprinted up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could and buried myself under the covers. I cried like a kid for God knows how long. I clutched my stuffed bunny and cried into it. My mom tried talking to me through my door.

"Dani, Im sorry baby, I'm sorry... You don't have to do anything I told you to do in the past. No more disguises, no more lies, you can tell you're friends, I don't care! Just please... Don't be mad... Danielle." I haven't heard he say my real name in years. It made me cry harder. I couldn't stop the waterworks.

_I can't believe I said those things to my mom... Even if they were true... What is wrong with me? When did I become so selfish?_

I finally calmed down after a bit, but was too exhausted to move. I laid in my bed and listened to music until about 12. Then, I convinced myself to crawl out of bed and to the bathroom. I went to wash my face and brush my teeth. I felt disgusting. After I washed my face, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. While I was brushing my teeth, I glanced up at the mirror and had to do a double take. The reflection was a small girl with messy brown hair and red eyes. Under this girl's eyes was very puffy and her face was red and blotched. She had a green toothbrush dangling out of her mouth. She had a small scratch on the top of her head and a scar running down the side of her neck. I didn't recognize this sad looking girl in the mirror, staring back. She looked helpless and lost. I felt bad for this girl...

I went to brush back my hair from my face and the little girl did the same thing. I pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and spit. She copied what I did. I touched the scratch on my head and winced. The girl mimicked my every move.

"Stupid Hanger.." I said out loud. So did the little girl.

I stepped away from the mirror. Suddenly, I threw my toothbrush at the glass, hoping to somehow help this sad looking girl in the mirror. Nothing. The toothbrush bounced off of the mirror and plopped into the sink. I stuck my tongue out at the reflection. The reflection stuck its tongue out of me. I then made a silly face, and laughed. The reflection did the same thing. Suddenly, the little girl had a very pretty smile on her face, and her eyes seemed less red.

"Things are going to get better. Don't be sad Dani." The reflection and I both said at the same time. We both giggled and smiled. The little girl didn't look as sad anymore. She was smiling and her eyes were no longer red and were now back to their pretty shade of green. I started to recognize this strange little girl again.

_That's better Dani..._

I walked out of the bathroom and changed my clothes. I got into pajamas and turned on my desk light. I hopped into bed and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! That was fun to write! I hope you guys liked it too! **

**Please reviews and follow the story. It makes me smile a bit!**

**Guess what I've got?**

**Another chapter written that's going to be posted VERY VERY VERY SOON.**

**Because I love you guys!**

**Smooches!**


	16. Chapter 16: Dancing Through Life

**Look at what this is..**

**Its a late night chapter With Tiana and Dani**

**This is gonna be a Great chapter y'all..**

**HEY**

**I love you all so much**

***Pops a confetti poppy***

**Bitches.**

**Let's read the story.**

* * *

_I was playing with a couple of my dolls when Mom and Daddy came home, carrying handfuls of groceries in their hands._

_"Hi Dani! Can you give me and Mommy a hand?" Dad asked, setting the groceries on the table._

_"Sure thing!" I said, setting my dolls on the couch. I ran to the kitchen and gave my dad a hug. He pat my head in response. "Help Mommy put away the groceries okay? I gotta go make a phone call."_

_He walked out of the kitchen and into his and Mommy's room. He shut the door and I heard muffed noises on the other side._

_Daddy is such a hard worker.. He should take a break sometimes..._

_I took all the fruit out from out of one bag and started arranging them in the fruit bowl. Apples, oranges, grapes, then bananas on top. When the fruit bowl was perfect, I took the rest of the bags to the kitchen where mom was putting them away. _

_"Here ya go Mom! Need some help?" I asked, setting the bags down with others. My mom was still in her slacks and blouse. She was wearing black high heels and had her hair in a bun. She looked so professional and pretty. I wanna look like her one day._

_"No Danielle, you're okay sweetie. How was your day?"_

_"It was kinda boring. Zander watched TV with his bunny and I read books and played with my dolls." I said, sitting on the counter and peeking inside the rest of the grocery bags._

_"I see... Where is Zander now, Hun?"_

_"Oh! Zander got into our cake before lunch, and he told me his stomach hurt, so I told him to go take a nap. I gave him some of your fizzy medicine and tucked him into bed. "_

_"Fizzy medicine? Alka-Seltzer? I see...What a great big sister you are, taking care of your little brother like that." She said,turning around and smiling at me. I winked at her and gave her a thumbs up._

_"You can always count on me Momma!" _

_She smiled, hen glanced at the clock. It was 6:30. She turned towards me again and stood up._

_"Dani, what time did you put Zander down for a nap?"_

_"I don't know... Around 1 or 2 maybe?" I said, looking though the grocery bags again._

_"He's been sleeping for a while then. I should wake him up. He isn't gonna want to go to bed tonight!" Mom said, leaving the kitchen. I heard her walking up the stairs. Suddenly, I saw what I was looking for._

_YES!_

_DRIED MANGO!_

_I ripped open the package of dried slices of deliciousness and bit into a piece of mango._

_Soooo Good... My favorite treat!_

_Suddenly, I heard a blood curling scream come from upstairs. I dropped the bag of mangos. My dad ran out of his room and up the stairs. _

_"Oh God, Bryce, Call an ambulance! Zander isn't breathing!" my mom yelled._

_Zander isn't breathing... That doesn't mean what I think it does, right?_

_I saw my dad come flying past me to the home phone In the kitchen. He dialed a number and started talking really fast to the person on the other side._

_"Hello? Yes, my son has stopped breathing. His heart rate is very slow... We need an ambulance immediately...7246 Francis Street.. Thank you... What do I do in the meantime?... Okay... Okay...okay thank you... He hung up and dashed back up the stairs._

_"Daddy..-"_

_"Not right now Danielle..."_

_A few minutes later, these men in white were carrying Zander on a blue rolling thingy out of our had what looked like a cup over is mouth and nose and he looked extremely pale. His bunny laid next to him. I watched as they picked up the blue thing and took it out of the house. While the men where doing this, they bumped the carrier into the doorframe slightly and Bun Bun fell off. I hopped off from my spot on the counter and picked it up._

_"Its okay Bun Bun. Zander's gonna be back soon..." I whispered to the stuff rabbit, giving it a squeeze. I watched my little brother get put into the ambulence and a couple of men hopped into the back with him. Then, out of nowhere, Dad snatched me up and ran towards the car. He practically threw me into the back seat and hopped into the front seat. Mom was sitting in the passenger seat, crying silently._

_"What's going on? Where are they taking Zander?" I asked, confused on the whole situation._

_"Zander is going to the Hospital. He's... Very very hurt right now Dani. Don't worry... It will all be fine once Zander gets to a doctor..." My mom said. While we were desperately trying to keep up with the speeding ambulance, I gave Bun Bun a squeeze and tugged at the blue bracelet Zander had given me earlier that day._

_God...please let my baby brother be alright._

I woke up with a start, sweat dripping down my face. My breathing was hard and my blankets were all over the place.

_Why do I have to keep reliving that damn memory.. _

I picked up my phone off the nightstand and checked the time: 4:29 AM.

I have about 2 hours before I actually have to get up, but there is no way in hell I'm going back to sleep after that. I looked at my wrist and saw the tattered old bracelet. The braids had unraveled and the blue had faded off the dolphins. There were several loose strings everywhere on it. It wasn't the prettiest looking bracelet anymore, but I still loved it with all of my heart. I got up and made my bed. My bunny got thrown across the room during my wild tossing and turning last night. I picked it up, gave it a kiss, and set it on top of my made bed.

_Sorry Bun Bun, bad dreams last night... You know how it is..._

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was done, instead of putting on my wig and uniform, I put on some shorts and an old Tshirt and tiptoed downstairs. I kinda wanted some hot chocolate. I always have some after a nightmare like that. But, I didn't expect to see my mom sitting at the table when I came down. She looked a mess. He makeup was smeared and she was still in yesterday's clothes. She was looking into a cup of tea. It saddened me to see her like this. I walked up to the table and sat across from her.

"Umm.. Hi Mom.." I said quietly, slipping into a chair.

She looked up at me, then looked back down to continue staring into her cup of tea.

"Um.. Listen Mom... About last night... I. Uh... I.." I was struggling to get the words out.

"I'm sorry Danielle..." my mom said out of nowhere

_Oh.. Well... This is unexpected.._

"You don't need to apologize Mom, I shouldn't have said those things to you... " I tried to say, but was interrupted by her again.

" I don't know what I was thinking. I was mess after he died... Dressing you up like a boy.. Just made me... Feel better, Yanno? I was delirious for doing it. But you went along with it and..." she said, her voice cracking.

"I did it to make you feel better. It made you happy, so that's why I did it Mom. All I wanted was for you to not be sad anymore. " I said. I saw her shudder. I knew she was about to cry. I got out of my chair and went to give her a hug. She hugged me around the waist and laid her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a long time. It hurt me to see her this way, she hadn't look this sad since Dad left.

"I miss him..." Mom said softly.

"I'm sorry Mom..." I said, giving her a squeeze.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. None of us knew he was allergic to alka-seltzer." she said, returning the squeeze.

"But I'm sorry for saying... you know... All that stuff last night..." I said.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for yelling last night and calling you Daniel." she said quietly.

"It's okay momma. You were mad, I understand. " I said, standing up and smiling at her. Her eyes were watery and she had a sad look on her face.

"I guess... If you really feel like its the right thing to do, you can tell those boys that you're a girl." she said, looking back into her tea. Usually, I would be happy that I got her stubborn ass to cave in, but this time was different. I was sad to see her give up what she has been bugging me to do for almost 6 years. I know she didn't want to, I can tell she wants me to just keep playing along...

_So whatcha gonna do Dani? You gonna be selfish or selfless?_

I looked at my mom. She was staring in to her cup of tea with a sad look on her face. A small tear went down her face.

_God Damnit mom, you pretty much guilt tripping to pick your side!_

"You know what mom, if it means that much to you, I won't tell anyone. If they figure out themselves, that is out of my control. Okay?" I asked her.

She looked at me and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "No Honey, it's okay. I'll be okay... I won't like it but.."

"Mom. I'm serious..." I said.

She looked at me and gave me a smile. I gave her a slight smile back.

_Of course you get what you want... But it's okay. I won't have to freak out so much if they figure it out._

"You should go to sleep Mom, you still gotta go to work today." I said, going to the fridge for food.

"I'll go in late, it doesnt matter. But I'll take you up on that offer. I gotta work late tonight." she said, getting up from the table, she put her cold cup of tea in the sink and walked over to me. She gave me a hug from behind. "Thank you Danielle." she whispered. She let go and walked out of the kitchen. I let out a huge sigh and pulled out some fruit.

_I just want mom to keep her sanity for a while longer, I guess._

_**THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE**_

"Soo... How do I look?" I said, posing for Hisao in my new tailored suit.

"I think you look fabulous, Miss Dani." He said.

I pouted at his comment. "I'm not suppose to look 'Fabulous'! I'm suppose to look suave and cool!" I said to him, walking over to my closets to get my dress shoes and wig.

"Umm.. Sure.. I guess you look like that too..." He said laughing. I stuck my tongue at him and jammed my feet into my black dress shoes.

" So, how did the talk with your mom go..? Hisao asked, fixing my black Bow tie.

"Well, it went less than well. We ended up screaming at each other and then the next day we kiss and made up." I said, attempting to pull up my hair, but failing miserably.

"Okay, but are you gonna tell your club?" Hisao asked, ,coming over to help me.

"Well, she said I could, but then sort of guilt tripped me into saying I'll keep it a secret."

"Didn't see that one coming..." Hisao said sarcastically.

"Hisao be nice, she's my mom. She did say that it's okay if they figure it out on their own." I said as he tried to tie my hair into a ponytail, but the hair tie broke and snapped against my head.

"Ouch! Jesus, That's the third hair tie to break!" I shouted, rubbing my head.

"Here, let's try to just bobby pin pieces of your hair..." Hisao said, yanking pieces of my hair up and jamming bobby pins into them, scrapping my scalp

"Jesus Hisao! You're trying to pin up my hair, not scalp a bitch!" I yelled, yanking my hair away and running towards my bathroom.

"I don't know how to do hair! You do it!" He said, throwing the bobby pins at me.

"You don't know how to do hair but you know how to make a mess.." I mumbled as I scooped down to pick up the bobby pins. Before I could start fixing my hair, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

**_DING DONG.._**

I pauses what I was doing. I went to my bedroom, confused.

_The boys were coming to get me at 6... Was it really time already?_

"What time is it? I asked Hisao.

He pulled out his phone. "About 5:30..."

**_DING DONG_**

"COMING!" I yelled as I rushed to the bathroom. I grabbed the wig off counter. I didn't have to fix my hair now... I flipped my hair over and stuffed it into the wig. I adjusted my wig and pressed it down a couple of times.

_That will do for now. Anybody gets near my hair I'm biting their finger off._

**_DING DONG DING DONG _**

"CALM DOWN IM COMING..!" I yelled. I grabbed my phone and said goodbye to Hisao.

"Hey, do you want me to leave now or wait a few minutes?" He asked.

"Stay up here until you see us leave, Kay? The ones who know I am girl would get a bit suspicious." I said, running downstairs.

"Whatever you say, good luck Dani!" I heard him yell back.

I ran down the stairs to the living room. I threw open the door to see Hikaru and Kaoru in their matching suits.

"There you are. We were about to break down the door to come get you!" Kaoru said, grabbing my left arm.

"C'mon, we gonna be late." Hikaru said, grabbing my right arm. They picked me up and started running down the steps and on the sidewalk. They opened a door and threw me in. I crashed into something hard as I landed. I heard a crack come from my back. I heard the twins laughing as the door close.

"I can walk you idiots! And you guys were suppose to come at 6! I wasn't ready yet!" I yelled, as the car started driving.

"Yeah, but it was more fun this way!" They both said, laughing.

I looked around the car. Hunny and Takashi were sitting across from me, Kyoya and the twins were sitting to my left, and Tamaki was sitting to the right of me.

_They all looked pretty damn good. I'm impressed..._

Suddenly, I heard a voice come from behind me.

"You okay, Dani? That was a pretty loud crack that came from your back."

I turned around to see I crashed into Haruhi when the idiotic twins threw me into the car. I blushed and back away from her. She canceled her dance lesson yesterday so I haven't talked to her since the hanger fiasco...

"I'm sorry Haruhi. Are you okay?" I said quietly.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She said smiling. I gave her a smile back.

_Good, I don't think things are too awkward..._

We made it to the school quickly and went inside the hall the Host Club rented for the party. When I walked in, my mouth hit the floor. This looked like a ball that Cinderella wouldn't even be allowed to set foot in. A marble staircase was in the back of the room and lead in two directions. The floors were a pale pink and the walls were pearl white. Chandeliers hung all around. It was the most beautiful room I have ever seen.

"Impressed?" I heard Kyoya say behind me. I turned to him with a huge smile on my face "Impressed is an understatement. I am completely and utterly shock and in awe." I said to him, trying to soak up all the magnificence at once. I heard him chuckle. I went to the huge windows and stroked the silk curtains

_I've never seen anything like this... What is life..._

This ballroom made me feel so classy and majestic. I looked around to make sure no one was around, and then prepared to dance a little. I started doing a little ballet while humming to myself. I spun and kicked and jumped a little. It made me feel like I was a princess. Until a voice interrupted me:

"Hey Dani..."

I froze and turn around to see Haruhi standing there. She looked kinda awkward...

"Hey Haruhi, what's up?" I said, halting my dancing and walking over to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly.

"Sure..." I said, knowing what she was going to ask.

"So... You're... A girl..."

"Yep, good job Haruhi..." I said sarcastically.

"Very funny. I'm serious... Why didn't you tell us?"

I took a deep breath before answering her.

"I'm... Not sure if I'm ready to answer. But let's just say its my parents choice.. Not mine. And sorry for being rude to you at the twins' house." I said to her.

She smiled. "I understand. Does anybody else know?"

"I'll give you three guess and the first two don't count..."

She thought for a second, "Kyoya..."

"Exactly... But it's just you and him."

"I won't tell anybody else. My lips are sealed..."

"Thank you Haruhi. I appreciate it."

She smiled "Well, now that I know you're a girl, we can probably be better friends! I don't really have any girl friends here at Ouran." Haruhi said.

"Yeah! That sound great!" I said. "And just so you now, I don't always sound like this." I told her. I relaxed my voice and talked in my higher, normal voice."I actually sound like this!" I said normally. She looked surprised. "How did you do that? That's amazing!"

I flashed her a smile, "I'm an actress babe, I can do a lot of things!" I told her. "And that 'Naomi Mochida' girl.. Yeah that was me when I'm not at Ouran." I confessed.

"You've gotta be kidding me.. You had me COMPLETELY fooled! You actually have brown hair? Then is that a wig?" she said, pointing towards my head.

"Yeppers. Did I really fool you?"

"Completely. When I stumbled upon the host club, they eventually figured out I was a girl... Like in the same day...but you... You had us fooled!"

I took a bow, "I pretty good like that. I guess I was a pretty convincing boy... I still don't know how I exactly feel about that."

She started to laugh, "It's a blessing and a curse. By the way.. You're dancing was incredible."

"Well thanks girly! I love dancing! I actually have a recital coming up, I would love it if you came and watched!" I told her with a smile.

"Sure! I would love to!" She smiled back. "I wish I wasn't such a stick when I dance."

We both started laughing, but Hikaru walked over to us and killed our cute bonding moment.

"Hey, if you two are done flirting over here, the party is about to start. Get set up." Hikaru said harshly. He turned around and stomped away. I'm looked a Haruhi and started giggling. " If only he knew." I said as we started walking towards the staircase. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't mind Hikaru, he's kinda immature."

" You think I haven't figured that out already? But I do think he does like you a little..."

"Oh please..." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.

_**SMALL TIME LAPSE.**_

The girls were let inside the huge hall. The lights in the hall were low,and the chatted of the excited girls were all you cold hear. Suddenly from on top of the staircase, Tamaki voice boomed out.

"It is so nice to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Host Club would like to bid you, Welcome"

The lights came up and all of us bowed. The girls clapped and cheered. I felt like I was on stage again.

"As always ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So feel free to dance to your hearts content. Based on her dancing, one lucky lady will be crowned tonight's Queen. The queens reward, a kiss on the check from the Host King." Kyoya said.

"Good luck, My Darlings" Tamaki said, sparkling. The girls started screaming and fainting.

_These girls need to get a life, or at least a boyfriend. And how the hell does Tamaki do that sparkle thing? I must learn.._

I was standing on the end of the staircase on the left. Hikaru and Kaoru were next to me, then Haruhi, Kyoya, Hunny, and Takashi. Tamaki was standing on the floor above us, him being the Host King and all.

We all walked down and offered to dance with some of the girls. I started dancing with a girl with a Green dress and black curly hair.

"Hello mademoiselle. You look lovely tonight." I told her, spinning her around.

"Oh Daniel, your so dreamy..." she said back, a glazed look in her eyes.

_Fuckin nail it.._

I danced with probably a dozen girls before I took a break to get a drink. While getting a drink, I saw Haruhi finishing dancing with a girl and start to slump against one of the pillars. I made my way over to her and leaned on it with her

"How ya feeling?" I said, speaking in my normal girl voice.

"My feet are killing me.., and I haven't even danced with that many people!"

"It's okay Haruhi, you get used to it after a while. You're doing a pretty good job so far! You're a pretty good dancer!"

"Thank you, Dani!" she said.

Suddenly, a girl came up to me and asked me to dance. I grabbed her hand and walked to the dance floor. We were dancing just fine, until out of the corner of my eye I saw Takashi and Hunny running away with Haruhi in their hands. I finished dancing with the girl and excused myself. I ran into the Changing room to see all the host, except Tamaki, in there.

"Is there like a separate party going on in here? What's going on?" I asked the Host Club.

"Haru-Chan is going to help Toru and Kanako get together again!" Hunny said, hopping around.

"Oh really? And how is she going to do that?"

"You'll see!" Hunny said, giggling.

Tamaki walked into the changing room, angry at the host club for leaving the guests out there alone. then, Haruhi stepped out of the changing room... In a dress? Yeah Haruhi was definitely in a dress and heels. Pink dress and heels to be exact. Witgh a little pink bag and extensions to go with it. You almost couldn't recognize her.

_She just pulled a Dani!_

"Nice..." Said the twins.

"Haru-Chan looks so cute!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Looking pretty good Haruhi." I told her, giving her a thumbs up.

"My face feels heavy and these shoes are hard to walk in." She said, heading towards the door. It made me cringe to see her walk it those heels.

_Haruhi's gonna take a tumble and end up breaking her fucking knees. Please, somebody stop that train wreck!_

"Good Luck!" the twins yelled as she walked out.

"Good Luck? With what?" I asked Kyoya.

"Haruhi is part of our little plan to get an engaged couple to realize their love for each other. This is just the start of Tamaki's little plan." Kyoya said.

"Do you think it's going to work?"

"Yes.. I do believe it will, but theres a little twist that Tamaki doesn't know about.." he said mischievously.

"Ahh.. Oh course... Something to make the night interesting..."

"Exactly..." Kyoya said, smiling.

We all returned to dance with the guests. Everything was going fine, until one of the girls ruffled my hair and I felt my wig slipping a little bit.

The last thing I need is My wig falling off in front of all these people.

I excused myself and ran to the changing room. I tried to fix my wig as best as I could. I yanked and tugged, but nothing was changing how uncomfortable it felt on my head. I pulled out my phone real fast to check the time, but immediately regretted doing this.

13 Missed Calls from Mom

_This is where I die. _

I quickly redialed my mom's number and waited for her to answer her phone.

_I hope everything is alright..._

* * *

**AWHHHH YEAHHH**

**THATS RIGHT I JUST ENDED IT ON YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER**

**FIGHT ME**

**ACTUALLY DON'T IM A WIMP.**

**I'm very happy about the next chapter...**

**You'll see what I mean when you read it...**

**TOMORROW!**

**Yeah I would post it right after this one but I am ways too tired man.**

**Wiritng these stories is fucking exausting.**

**AmIRite?**

**YeIAmRite.**

**Did I even spell exausting right?**

**Problably not..**

**English MOFO.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter filled with a little bit of everything!**

**Mmm Everything bagels are the BombDotCom man..**

**I like sock monkeys.**

**Stay Awesome, Gothem...**


	17. Chapter 17: He's Coming Back

**OH MY GOODNESS HELLO!**

**IM BACK BITCHES!**

**It's been over a year since I posted a new chapter.**

**I re-wrote the whole story and tweaked some stuff but this is the whole new chapter! **

**I'm sowwy for the year long wait. IM BACK FOR A LITTLE BIT! WOO! **

**HEY!**

**HipsterSnowWhite**

**MU5IC-FRE4K**

**Ondrea759**

**Savarra**

**junkiestrap**

**These lovelies followed the story! **

**YOU GUE ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU!**

**Okay.. Without further ado... FINALLY!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 17 OF "THE NEW ADDITION TO THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB"!**

**Enjoy my dearies!**

**I don't own OHSHC by the way... Just FYI... Kay cool!**

I sat in the dressing room, waiting for my mom to answer her phone. My hands were sweaty and my heart was pounding.

_C'mon... Pick up your damn phone! Don't leave me hanging Mom..._

The ringing kept going. My heart was almost about to exploded it of my chest. Finally I heard her voice on the other side of the phone. I was relieved.

_At least she's not dead..._

"Dani? Thank goodness you called back." I heard my mom say. She sounded disappointed.

"Mom? Oh my goodness are you okay? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Did you die?" I said frantically. I was honesty so scared of what she was going to say next. I had no idea what to expect.

"Dani... Dani baby...You aren't gonna to like this.."

"Mom just tell me! It's obviously important if you call me when you know I'm at a dance..."

I heard her take a deep breath. I prepared myself for the worse.

_Is she sick? Did someone die? Are we moving. TALK TO ME WOMAN!_

"Your dad is moving to Japan Dani... I can't stop him."

I froze and dropped the phone.

_What? _

_No..._

_No God please no..._

My eyes started to fill with tears. My whole body started shaking. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch in the changing room. I heard my mom faintly from my phone on the floor. My mind was swimming. I slowly picked up the phone and tried to speak to my mom but all that came out were squeaky sounds.

"Dani I know doll... I know.. I can't fix it.. I don't know what to do..."

My mind was racing. I couldn't function. My head started to hurt. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Mom I gotta go." I hung up the phone. I dropped the phone on the couch and caught my head in my hands.

_No.. This can't be happening... Why are you obsessed with me Dad? Get out of my life! I'm completely stuck. I can't talk to anyone about this. I can't run away anymore. I_-

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I yelled, bursting out of the changing room and rushing through the ballroom to the main exit. I pushed past people and ran outside. I ran until my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. My whole body was numb. I didn't know what to do anymore. My life was crumbling around me.

_Dani, you're still in public, you can't cry, pull yourself together girl! You're gonna give yourself away!_

I tried to get up. I was wobbly like a newborn horse. I fell to the ground again. My thoughts were filled with the memories of my dad.

_Dad was one of the sweetest, hardworking people I knew. He was just working at another small computer company when my brother was born and kept moving up in his company as Zander grew. He was the best dad ever. Then... Then I gave Zander Alka-Seltzer and he died in his bed. Dad changed completely. He quit his job and took up drinking. A LOT of drinking. Then he would get violent, hurt me, call me the meanest names, blame me for Zander's death, and tell me he would kill me if I told my mom about any of the stuff he was doing. I was stuck in a never ending cycle. I lied to her everyday about the cuts and bruises, told her they were either from a bully or dance or kendo or some other BS thing. After they divorced, I told her everything. She was obviously appalled and we moved as far away as possible and got a restraining order. But now... He's back... I'm guessing the restraining order is expired so he's taking any means to see me before we issue a new one.._

I started to think about all the terrible things he has done to me. All the horror I had to go through. It was making me sick. The taste of blood was coming back into my mouth, but I wasn't bleeding.

_Shit.. I think I'm gonna hurl.._

I used all of my strength to stand up. I used a tree near me to help push myself up. My vision was blurry. My stomach was turning over on itself.

_I'm definitely not taking this news well..._

"Um... Dani?"

I slowly turned around to see one of the twins standing there_. _

_I assume its Kaoru, only he would come out to check on me... He's so nice..._

I sniffed and wiped my face. "Hey..." I said sadly, wobbling over to him. I stumbled when I got to him and sort of fell on him. "Whoa whoa whoa Dani, you alright? Are you sick again?" He said, catching me. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Yeah... Umm.. I think I just wanna go home..." I said, trying to stand up but slightly swaying.

"You don't look too good. Lemme walk you to the car, I can explain to the rest of the Host Club." He said, helping me walk through the field to the car. He wrapped an arm around me and helped me to the car.

_Kaoru is so nice to me..._

I look up to him and gave him a smile. Before he could do anything, I felt a pain at my foot and I went falling to the ground. My body and face hit the ground at full speed. Mud got all over my suit and grass got in my mouth.

_Ugh! Disgusting! And embarrassing..._

"Jesus Dani! You okay?" I heard Kaoru say, leaning down to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay Karou." I said, turning around and sticking out my hand.

"Dani... I'm not Karou... I'm Hikaru." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. I gave him a look.

_WHAT? HIkaru... Being nice? I'm confused..._

"Excuse me? Why didn't you say anything?" I said angrily. "I'm sorry Dani, i just.. I just wanted to talk to you without any hostility." He was still grabbing on to my wrist. "Instead you lie to me?" I yelled, trying to yank my wrist out of his hand. He wasn't budging.

"Dani, I really wanted to talk to you and say I'm sorry for everything. I just care about Haruhi." He started to trail off. What the heck is wrong with him?

"Hikaru I forgive you alright? Just let go of me!" I yelled, looking at him. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at... My wrist? I glanced down as well. My ratty dolphin bracelet was right above Hikaru's hand. He reached his other hand and touched the bracelet while still holding my wrist.

_Oh god... The bracelet... He's gonna figure out! Anybody but Hikaru!_

"Hey! Don't touch that!" I yelled, finally able to pull my hand free from his grip. He froze in his spot, judging giving me a strange look. I looked down at my wrist and rubbed it.

_Damn.. Hikaru's stronger than he looks._

When I looked up, Hikaru was right in front of me. Before I could react, I felt his hand on my head and the wig ripped off!

"What the fuck do you think your doing Hikaru?!" I yelled, pushing him away. I felt my hair tumble down my back and fall over my shoulders. His eyes widen and he dropped the wig.

"Wait... Naomi? Why are you here?" He said in shock. I clenched my fists and felt all the blood rush to my head. My breathing got fast and heavier.

_This... This idiot! He... He knows my secret... HE KNOWS MY SECRET!_

"IM NOT NAOMI YOU IDIOT! MY NAME IS DANI, ASSHOLE! NAOMI DOESNT EXIST!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stepped back, with a scared look on his face. I stomped up to him and got in his face.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YEAH I'M A GIRL BUT NO ONE WAS SUPPOSE TO FIGURE OUT!" I yelled, my head fogging up and my vision getting blurry again.

"I HATE YOU HIKARU! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME AND IM TIRED OF TAKING IT! AND I CAN'T... I... YOU... you... I hate..." Suddenly I felt myself sway and hit the ground. I heard Hikaru yelling, but he sounded so distant. I closed my eyes and everything was engulfed in black.

**NOW HIKARU KNOWS?**

**This is getting intense!**

**I'm so glad to be back! I hope you guys are too!**

**Get ready for more chapters!**

**MUAH!**

**BYEEEEEEEE! SEEYA SOON!**


	18. Chapter 18: Hikaru's Change of Heart

**Hiya again!**

**I tried to make cupcakes but they stuck to pan...**

**But they were BOMB!**

**I'm not a cook...**

**I'll share these sorta-kinda- cupcakes with you!**

**Especially Lavendor Queen...**

**And Ashika04**

**And 17**

**And meganmcl2698**

**Because they started following the story.**

**They gets a little extra.**

**Tanks Bebes.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**EXCITEMENT!**

_**Hikaru's POV.**_

The dance has been going so smoothly. At the moment, I'm dancing with a girl in a blue dress who had pretty brown hair. She asking me questions at rapid speed, and I'm answering them patiently. She was so excited to be there. It kinda made me happy to see her so happy.

When the song ended, I bowed and gave her a kiss on the hand, which caused her to squeal and run to a group of girls, thrusting her hand in their faces.

_What an amazing night... _

Suddenly, I felt my hand being gripped with full strength and I was pulled around behind a nearby pillar. My brother stood in front of me, with a serious look on his face.

"Um... Karou? Can I help you?"

He gripped my shoulders tightly. "Listen, I just saw Dani run outside. He looked so distraught. I don't know what's going on, but I want you to go out there and figure it out." He said seriously.

"Why should I?" I snapped back, struggling under his hands.

"Because it will give you a chance to reconcile with. Maybe you can talk to him, show him how bad you feel for acting like you did and finally put the past behind you."

"But... But..." I stuttered.

_I do feel bad still... But he still flirts with Haruhi so much... I just want to avoid talking to him._

"You have no reason to say no. Just do it and the club can be at peace." Karou said back.

"If you care so much, why don't you go help him?"

"Because Hikaru, the club is seriously hurting with the new-found rivalry. " a new voice interrupted. It was Kyoya-Sempai.

"Kyoya..?" I managed to say.

"Yes Hikaru, the other guests are starting to take notice of the hostility you give towards Daniel. I don't know where it came from, but I needs to end. It's hurting the club. You can continue to not like him, but leave it for outside the host club." He said expressionless, pushing up his glasses. "So I suggest you go outside and talk to him, or you won't like the consequences." Kyoya said, changing from expressionless to anger.

_Geez.. If looks could kill.. I think my heart just dropped to my butt..._

"Okay okay, fine, I'll go talk to him. Geez." I shrugged Kaoru's hands off my shoulders and started to walk towards the door. When I got there, I pushed it open and started to wander in the yard.

_Now where the hell did he go? He could be anywhere!_

After a few moment, I saw a figure near a tree, struggling to get up. I walked closer towards the silhouette.

"Uh.. Dani?" I called out.

The silhouette turned around slowly. It was definitely Dani. He wasn't looking so good.

"Hey." He said, saddness obviously in his voice. He tried to walk over to me, but he seemed to be struggling to walk. He even tripped over himself and fell onto me.

_Jesus, is Dani drunk or something? Was the punched spiked? _

"Whoa whoa whoa Dani, you alright? Are you sick again?"

"Yeah... Umm.. I think I just wanna go home..." He said, trying to stand in his own and totally started swaying.

_He's totally be hammered..._

I told him I would take him to the car. I helped him walk as best as I could, but I wasn't very good at it. He was putting almost all of his weight on me.

_I can barely see a thing out here... I hope none of us trip or something._

And then.. Almost as if it was on cue, Dani completely face-planted onto the ground.

"Jesus Dani! You alright?" I said, reaching out a hand to help him back onto his feet. He turned around on his back and spat mud and grass out of his mouth. " yeah Karou I'm fine." He said, raising his arm.

Karou? He still doesn't know the difference? I guess that explains why he actually talked to me...

I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him up.

_Light as a feather... Weird..._

I decided I shouldn't lie to him and I told him my true identity. He didn't take it well...

"Excuse me? Why didn't you say anything?" Dani said, suddenly enraged.

"I'm sorry Dani, i just.. I just wanted to talk to you without any hostility." I said.

This was not how this conversation was suppose to go whatsoever.

"Instead you lie to me?" He yelled, trying to yank his wrist that was still enclosed by my hand. I felt my grip get tighter. I wasn't letting him go without talking to him. Suddenly, the words poured out of me.

"Dani, I really wanted to talk to you and say I'm sorry for everything. I just care about Haruhi." I started to say, when I felt something continuously hitting my hand. I looked down at my wrist. Dani was shaking and pulling, trying to release his had from my grip, when I saw a very familiar looking bracelet hitting my wrist every time he moved his arm.

_An old, tattered looking bracelet...? _

"Hikaru I forgive you alright? Just let go of me!" I heard Dani yell, but I wasn't listening to him.

_Where have I seen that bracelet before?_

I reached with my other hard to move the bracelet around. It was so familiar looking..

Wait.. Blue Dolphins? This looks a whole lot like Naomi's bracelet...

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Dani suddenly yelled, ripping his wrist away from me. All I could do was stare at him.

Wait... Are you..?

Without thinking I walked over to Dani who was nursing his wrist. Unable to control myself, I placed my hand on his head and grabbed a handful of his orange hair.

What am I even doing?

I pulled up. I found myself with a mop of orange hair in my hand.

_Holy shit.. Did I just take off Dani's hair? Holy shit holy shit holy shit..._

I dropped the hair quickly and looked up, not expecting what I saw next.

Dani was standing there, with long brown hair, looking completely and utterly shocked. We looked at each other, both in confusion.

_Dani has been wearing a wig? This whole time? Is Dani Naomi? I'm so confused.. What the hell just happened?!_

I had so many questions but all I managed to say was: "Uh.. Naomi?"

Suddenly, He.. uh.. she... I guess... Exploded.

"IM NOT NAOMI YOU IDIOT! MY NAME IS DANI, ASSHOLE! NAOMI DOESNT EXIST!" She screamed. ""WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YEAH I'M A GIRL BUT NO ONE WAS SUPPOSE TO FIGURE OUT!"

_Oh shit.. I really fucked up this time... I've never seen anyone this angry before..._

"I HATE YOU HIKARU!" She suddenly screamed. At that moment, I felt a new emotion. I didn't know how to describe it.

_Nobody has ever said they hated me... Oh my god. Those words were like a knife stab..._

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME AND IM TIRED OF TAKING IT! AND I CAN'T... I... YOU... you... I hate..." She suddenly got quiet. She started sway and stumbling around, until she collapsed to the ground.

_Oh god did I just kill her?!_

"Help! Somebody help! Dani's hurt! Karou! Kyoya! Haruhi! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" I yelled. I quickly picked up Dani in my arms and started running towards the building.

_Light as a feather..._

Suddenly, Kyoya burst through the door.

"You idiot! Don't take Danielle in there! You'll expose her secret to everyone in the dance. Take her around the other side, I'll be right there." He said in a panicked voice, sprinting through the door.

_Kyoya knows too? What the hell is going on?_

I started fast walking around the other side on the building. Dani was hot to the touch and the color was draining from her face. She was breathing very slowly.

_Dani's a girl... I can't believe it..._

I made it to the other side, where Kyoya was holding the door open for me.

"Bring her in here, quickly!" He said. I rushed her into the darkened room, completely panicked.

"Set her down on the bed." He said, pointing to a comfy looking twin bed on the other side of the room. It rushed her over there and sat her down. The host club came bursting in through one of the doors.

"Hey is everything alright?" Haruhi said, slightly scared.

"Where's Daniel?" Tamaki said with worry in his voice.

"Dani's over here." I called over to them. All 5 of them walked over to the bed and peered over me.

"This isn't Dani-Chan! This is a girl!" Hunny said in a confused tone.

"That is Dani, Hunny Senpai. Dani's real name is Danielle. He is actually a girl." He said flatly.

"He's just like Haru-Chan!" He said excitedly.

"She." Mori corrected him.

"Dani's a girl? I didn't see that one coming.." Kaoru said, nudging me slightly. I knew what he meant.

I was jealous and mean for absolutely no reason.

"MY LITTLE SON IS ACTUALLY A GIRL?" Tamaki yelled.

"Shh! Boss!" I snapped.

"Sorry... This is all just... Very sudden... 2 girls in the host club..." He was suddenly very quiet.

We all stood around her and watched her. After a while, the color started to come back to her face and she was breathing normally again.

"Not to be rude, but she's quite dirty." Kaoru suddenly said.

"Yeah.. She kinda face planted into the mud..."

"Let's clean her up a little." Haruhi said, walking away to the bathroom. I heard her turn on the sink, put something under neath it, and then turn off the water. Haruhi came back with a cool rag. She gave it to me and I started wiping the dry mud off of her face out of her hairline. She was a mess. Suddenly, I heard a small voice squeak out.

"Hikaru?"

**Whelp.**

**Dani's secret is out to the whole group.**

**I think Hikaru is gonna have a change of heart now.**

**Thank goodness.. He was kind of a douchebag.**

**But hey! There's gonna be another Late Night with Tiana and Dani tonight!**

**Let's see how many I can do!**

**Leave me reviews! I love reading them! If you have any suggestions, comments, complains, tell me all about them! I'm all ears!**

**Okay I'm gonna go eat dinner now...**

**DU-BYEEE**


	19. Chapter 19: At Peace with Myself

**Hello lovelies! Welcome to late night with Tiana and Dani!**

**This chapter is kind of a filler.. But it will get more exciting soon! Just bare with me! **

**Buckle up kids.**

**Don't make me turn this van around.**

**Gather around the campfire and listen to my story.**

**Aqua Lilly and LawlietLovely...**

**I hope you two are reading this.**

**Because I wanted to show you guys some love because you favorited and followed the story.**

**You guys are amazing**

**Good juju upon you and your family.**

**Here is a kiss.**

**MUAH!**

**Every kiss begins with K...**

**Juan Corrida.**

**Enjoy the 19th chapter!**

**_Back to Dani's POV_**

_Where am I? What happened..?_

My eyes fluttered opened. I felt stiff and dirty and Something cool was being rubbed on my face.

_Who the heck is touching me?_

My vision was blurry, but I saw the fuzzy outline of a tall redhead right over me.

"Hikaru?"

_Whoa... It's super hard to talk right now...what the heck happened?_

I tried to sit up, but my whole body felt heavy.

"Hey Dani, don't try and strain yourself. You okay?" I heard some say. Haruhi?

"What happened?" I said in my normal voice, dropping the façade completely.

"Awh! Dani-Chan sounds adorable!" I heard Hunny say.

I tried to look up, but my head fell right now on the pillow. The cloth was returned to my face.

"What are you doing?" I said through the cloth.

"I'm washing your face Dani. You fell in the mud." I heard Hikaru said as he continues to lightly scrub my face. When he was done I was able to look around me. I was in a dark room in a bed. The whole host club was there, looking at me with worried eyes.

_Okay girl... Let's backtrack. How did I get here? Let's see...I heard about my dad, then I ran outside, then Hikaru found me and saw my bracelet, then he ripped off my wig-_

_Wait..._

_Oh yeah..._

_That idiot ripped off my wig..._

I reached up and hoped to find my mop of messy orange hair, instead I found tangly, silky, long hair.

_Oh god..._

I turned my head slightly and saw the whole host club, staring at me.

_I guess the secret's out... HEY IM A FEMALE!_

"So... I'm guessing you guys know now?"

"I gotta hand it to you Dani... You had us fooled" Kaoru said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Dani?" Tamaki said sadly.

"Umm... Guys.. Its complicated... I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet, but now you know my big secret." I said to all of them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. I wasn't allowed. I understand if you don't want me to be a host anymore." I said, playing with my hair.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke up. Tamaki is the one who broke the silence.

"Now why would we ever want that?" He said sweetly, but seriously.

"Huh?"

"Dani, you're a great host-" Kaoru started.

"-Why would we get rid of you?" Hikaru finished.

"Wait.. Really?" I stuttered.

_I was NOT expecting this. I expected.. Anger! Disgust! Ridicule! Not kindness and acceptance! What even..?_

"I would have to agree with the twins and Tamaki. You are, in fact, a wonderful host. And having you in the host club has been... Well... An adventure. You're welcome to stay if you want." Kyoya said with a wink.

_Oh stop it you..._

" I want Dani-Chan to stay! She's so nice and pretty! And she's sweeter than the cakes I eat! Right Takashi?"

"Yeah... Mitsukuni's right" he said simply.

_Is this really happening right now? They are all being.. So nice... Even Hikaru!_

"Yeah Dani! Who cares if you're a girl? We all like you, and that isn't gonna change." Haruhi said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, tears forming in my eyes.

"So... I can stay?" I said, getting emotional.

"Oh course you can, Princess." Tamaki said, swooping down and grabbing my hands. I giggled at his dramatic. " I insist you stay. You've become so important to all of us." He continued. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I can't believe it... I don't know how to feel... I'm... Accepted.. Wanted.. This is amazing.

I sat up quickly from the bed, wrapped my arms around Tamaki's neck, and pulled him in for a hug. He seemed startled at first, but then he embraced me back.

"Thank you so much Sempai." I said, starting to cry.

"Oh course Danielle." He said, hugging me tighter. Soon, everyone was in a big group hug. I've never felt happier.

We pulled away after a few moments. I wiped my tears away with the back of my sleeve and giggled.

"Thank you guys so much. For everything." I said to them. A chorus of "you're welcome" followed. I was beyond happy. I was freakin ecstatic!

_This is the first time I've felt accepted and loved in such a long time..._

"Now I don't mean to cut our time short, but it is late and the party has ended. It is about time for all of us to start heading home." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Danielle, do you feel okay to walk?"

"I think I'm okay Sempai." I told him confidently, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

_Im still a little shaky, but I should be alright..._

We started walking towards the limo. Haruhi, Hunny, and Takashi stayed behind with me. Hunny was asking a zillion question at a million miles and hour. Takashi tried to get him to stop, but I loved it and let him ask away.

_He reminds me so much of Zander. His curiosity, it's so cute!_

Suddenly, everything started spinning. I stopped and put my hands on my knees.

"Umm.. Guys..? A little help plea-"

Before I could even finish the sentence, I found myself on Takashi's back. My hands were wrapped around his neck and he was carrying my legs.

_Ayyeeee... Alright alright alright.. I could get used to this.._

We finally made it to the car. I sat in between Hikaru and Haruhi. The host club decided to drop me of first. While they were all chatting away with each other, I laid my head back and started to rest my eyes.

_Whoa.. What a crazy day it has been. I don't even know how to process it. I can still be in the host club, even though everyone knows my secret... But they only know it because of Hikaru... But he wouldn't have figured out if I didn't call my mom and she didn't tell me the news... I don't wanna think about that... It makes my stomach hurt when I talk about Dad._

Suddenly, a wave of fear and uneasiness rushed through me. I sat up really fast, breathing hard.

"Um.. Dani? We're at your house. I don't think anyone is home though..." I heard Tamaki say.

I looked at my empty, dark house. I sleep at home alone almost every night. But tonight seemed different. I was terrified... A sense of horror was over me and it wouldn't go away.

"Um...Dani..?" Tamaki started to say.

"I don't wanna be alone tonight." I said out loud.

The host club stared at me in confusion. "I mean... I just don't feel good. Haruhi, do you think you can stay the night with me? I.. I don't think I can be alone tonight." I said, giving her a desperate look and gripping her shoulder.

" Um.. I guess... Yeah! Let's have a sleepover!" She said happily, hopping out of the car. I slowly got out as well.

Tamaki started yelling about how "his 2 daughters needed supervision" and how it was "preposterous that we would just let them be alone" but the twins started throwing stuff at him and his attention quickly turned to yelling at the "shady twins".

"I'm sorry about them. Goodnight girls. Haruhi, make sure Dani tells her mom that your here. Wouldn't want to get in trouble. Alright then, have a nice night." Kyoya said coolly, rolling up the windows. The limo drove away, and as soon as it was out of sight, I turned and have Haruhi a big hug.

"Oh! Um.. Hi Dani.." She said, awkwardly hugging me back. I let go of her.

"Thank you SO much Haruhi. I was just so scared of staying alone I just... Needed someone Yanno?"

"Oh! It's nothing Dani, I'm happy to help you out." She said smiling. After unlocking the door, we went inside and up to my room. I made up a bed for her and we got ready for bed. We talked a lot and we learned a lot about each other in the process. We joked around and laughed a lot.

_It's so nice to have a girl around to hang out with. Geez it's been forever since I had a sleepover! I feel like my childhood was robbed of the thrill of sleepovers._

Eventually, we both found ourself in bed talking to each other. We were talking about each other's lives, and getting pretty serious too. Haruhi told me about her mother, who died when she was about 5 years old, and his cross dressing father. She told me more about her childhood and how she got into the host club.

"So you're forced to be in the host club to pay off some stupid debt? That's terrible! And probably semi-illegal!" I said, looking up at my ceiling. I heard her laugh from below me.

"Yep. I broke an 8 million yen vase, and I work in the host club to pay it off. But, don't tell the other guys this, I absolutely love being in the host club, no matter how annoyed I get." She whispered.

"Really now? Tell me more!" I said dramatically, flipping on my side to face her general direction. My nightlight was next to her bed, so I saw her face perfectly.

"I don't know. I just love being around them. There is always an adventure with them. They really care about me..." She said, smiling to herself.

"I'm glad Hikaru and Kaoru forced you to come look at the club." She continued.

"Yeah.. I guess I am too.." I said, thinking about that hectic day only a few months ago.

"By the way.. There was something I've been meaning to ask you." Haruhi said, sitting up from her bed.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Uh.. If you don't mind me asking.. Why did you join?"

"Why did I join?" I asked questionably.

"Yeah... Why did you join the host club? You were so adamant on not joining, and then out of the blue you agreed! What happened there?"

_Shit... How do I explain this..? _

"Well... uh... Hunny kinda convinced me..." I told him honestly.

"Really? How did he do that?" Haruhi asked, obviously interested.

_Should I tell her? I know she won't tell anyone and she seems very trustworthy..._

I got out of my bed and sat next to her on the floor.

"Listen Haruhi. Besides my parents, there is only one person who knows the story I'm about to tell you. I want you to promise me, no, I want you to swear on your LIFE that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." I told her seriously, looking into the eyes.

"I promise Dani. I'll never tell anyone. You can trust me.." She said, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

_I really think I can trust her..._

So... I took a deep breath, and I started from the beginning. I told her everything. I told her about my brother, about my dad, all the times we've moved, how my mom makes me dress like a boy, everything. I've never actually sat down and told someone all this. I meant to tell her only about Zander, but once I started, everything just came out. Hisao is the only other person who knows about my life, only because he was with me to experience most of it. Sitting down and telling someone was a whole different experience. By the end of it, Haruhi was shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping.

"Dani.. I... I had no idea.. Oh my gosh... I... I don't even know what to say."

"I'm sorry Haruhi, it just all kinda came out... I needed some one to listen." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and plop on my pajama pants. Suddenly, I was being engulfed in a huge hug. Haruhi was almost squeezing the life out of me.

"Dani, no matter what, I will always be here to listen. Okay? Don't ever be afraid to not tell me something." She said, clinging onto me.

"Haruhi..?" I shuttered, tears starting to flow faster and faster with every caring word she said.

"I'll never leave your side okay? From now one, we will be the dynamic duo. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Pinky promise." She said, letting go of me and sticking out her pinky.

I giggled and locked my pinky with hers. "Thank you Haruhi, you're the best..." I whispered.

_For once... I'm completely at peace with myself. Someone else is here to help me bare my burdens. I don't have to do it on my own anymore. I can finally have tranquility now that I have Haruhi... She truly is a blessing... _

"Thank you..."

**I'm not very happy with the chapter but AWHHHH THE ENDING MAKES UP FOR THE WHOLE SHITTY THING! **

**I love Dani and Haruhi. They're gonna be BFFs for life! **

**Okay... This late night chapter took SO LONG because of stupid writers block.**

**But in the meantime I was able to outline the next like.. 12 chapters! And let me tell you, they're gonna be AWESOME!**

**But for now it is bedtime. It's 1:30 in the morning when I writing this.**

**I kinda want a snack.**

**I'll get a snack and THEN go to bed...**

**Goodnight my little hooligans! I can't wait for you guys to read the next 2-3 chapters tomorrow!**

**Keep following the story and leaving reviews! It makes me so happy when I see the numbers go up!**

**MY SEMPAIS ARE FINALLY NOTICING ME!**

**Okie nighty night..**

**ZzzzZzZZZzzzzzzZ**


	20. Chapter 20: Jungle Pool SOS with Dani!

**GOOD AFTERNOON!**

**It's time for another update!**

**I'm so excited to write! I have so many ideas for the story and all the chapters are laid out and AHHHH I'm**

**bursting with creative energy!**

**But first...**

**Guys this new story has over 900 views.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**You don't understand how much it means to me!**

**I LURVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh.. Btw..**

**Pyschobunny97 started following the story**

**Welcome to the Leppy.**

**Much love.**

**OKIE LETS READ A THING!**

**_Fast forward a few weeks later..._**

Ever since the dance, my experience with the host club had been nothing short of wonderful. I was getting loads of customers, Hikaru and I weren't fighting and hostile towards each other as much, and my relationships with everyone has been so much better. I've even become really close friends with Haruhi! I can definitely say she's my best friend here. She tells me everything and I do the same. She even told me how she tells Hikaru and Kaoru apart!

_Which is super helpful now that they both are nice to me... Physical wise, they part their hair a different way. Personality wise, one is more immature and mischievous (Hikaru) than the other (Kaoru)_

Everything was going smoothly with the club and I couldn't be happier.

There is one thing about being in the host club though.. You never know when your gonna go on some crazy adventure.

For example, today Haruhi and I were strolling in the hallways after school, talking about where we wanted to go eat.

"There's a new bakery in town, would you wanna go there?" I asked, licking my lips at the thought of some cake and cute little sandwiches.

"I don't know... I was kinda in the mood for some sushi. Maybe we can get some takeout and then go to my house?" She suggested.

"I don't mind where we go, all I know is that it's your turn to pay." I said back, shooting her a smirk.

We both started laughing, when suddenly, I felt myself getting picked up and thrown over a shoulder! I looked around, panicked, and saw that Haruhi was in the same position!

"Targets-"

"-Captured.." I heard two familiar voices say.

_Those demon twins..._

"Hey! W-What are you guys doing?" Haruhi shouted nervously.

"Put us down you idiots!" I yelled, beating one of the twins back.

" There's no use struggling." I heard one of them twins say.

"Oh Dani, it's gonna take a lot more than that for me to put you down." I heard the one holding me coo.

_Damnit Kaoru... I could get down from here if I tried...You're lucky I don't wanna hurt you._

Suddenly, I heard Tamaki's voice.

"Good work boys. Now take them with you." I heard him say.

"Roger!" The twins said in unison. I heard a car drive away.

"Wait.." Haruhi started.

"Where are we going!?" I yelled.

They didn't answer us. Instead, we were rushing through the hallways at full speed! Before I could process how to handle the situation, we were both plopped down in a limo and we started driving away from the school.

_Well... There go me and Haruhi's plans for today.. What are we doing now? _

"Um... Yanno guys.. We could have just walked.." I said with annoyance.

"We know! But it's more fun this way!" They said together with a huge smile on their faces.

We went the entire car ride, asking where the heck we were going, but they would budge. Suddenly, we were parked outside of a huge dome-looking thing.

"What are we even at?" Haruhi said curiously.

"You'll see!" They both said, grabbing us. They took us out of the car and through the entrance. I saw so many things I normally didn't see in Japan. I saw exotic birds, large palm trees, crystal clear water.

_Where the actual hell are we? Did the twins drive us all the way to the tropics or something? _

I was suddenly placed down. I looked at Haruhi with a confused look. She shrugged back at me.

"Here! Do whatcha gotta do!" I heard the twins say. Haruhi and I turned around to be face to face with 2 girl twins, who looked like maids.

"Okay! We'll do what we can!" The one on the left said cheerfully.

"Miss Fujioka, Miss Chartlon? Just follow me." She said with a scary look.

_Um... Yeah I rather not die today... So... Nope... Seems later..._

I tried to run around, but Hikaru caught me, spun me back around, and shoved me into the girls.

_And this is when I die. Hikaru, Kaoru, don't leave me with these crazy looking girls! They creep me out!_

The girls brought us into a room full of... Swim suits?

"We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit!" They said happily, practically ripping me and Haruhi's clothes off.

"Okay whoa! Chill out! Stop that!" We both yelled.

_This is beyond awkward! Quit touching me!_

They presented us a bunch ofdifferent swimsuits. I found my perfect match almost instantly. It was a bikini with a white lacey top and mint green bikini bottoms. I quickly put it on and starting observing myself in the mirror.

_DAYUM! Dani you are looking .HELL. The booty looks good, the boobies look good. The boys won't even know what to do. _

Haruhi, on their other hand, was having difficultly finding one she really liked. She didn't want to wear a bikini, even though it would have looked good on her. She finally settled for a maillot with a swim cap.

_Okay... Only Haruhi can make that swimsuit look good. She looks utterly adorable!_

I gave her a thumbs up and smiled. She looked down at herself and face palmed.

"You look good! Now c'mon! Let's go swimming or something!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the changing room. As soon as I opened the door, I ran into someone who was standing right there.

_Tamaki?_

"Hey Sempai! Look at our new bathing suits! Aren't they cute?" I said, twirling around, letting the boy façade down and letting the true Dani shine through.

"You both look rather nice. Um... Danielle would you mind if I talked to Haruhi alone for a minute?" He said, looking past me blushing furiously.

_Dawh.. Does someone like seeing Haruhi in a bikini?_

"Uh, sure. I'll see you later Haruhi!" I said, letting go of her hand and walking out of the changing area. When I did, I saw a huge pool with a gigantic water slide. There were tiki statues everywhere and the place had a very exotic feel to it.

"Whoa! Where are we? I said out loud."

"This place is a new theme park that my family, The Ootori group, runs." I heard Kyoya said. I jumped about 60 feet and spun around to see him lounging in a comfy looking each chair.

Damn Kyoya you're too good at making me jump.

He continued to explain why this park was built and how we got a special invitation to try out the park a month before it opened up to the public. Needless to say, it made me excited.

"Kyoya this is AWESOMMEEEE!" I yelled, flipping into the deep part of the pool. The water was so cool and refreshing. I gracefully swam back to the surface. I popped my head out of the water and motioned for Kyoya to come in too.

"C'mon Sempai! Come join me for a swim!" I said, splashing some water at me. He gave me a look, pushed up his glasses, and said "No thank you Danielle. I'm perfectly fine where I am." He said, shifting his focus back to his drink. I shrugged and drove back under the water.

_This is amazing! I love swimming! IM A MERMAID!_

I practiced swimming for a while until I saw Hunny and Takashi playing in the water. Takashi was standing there while Hunny did laps around him in a pink floaty.

"Hi guys! Isn't this fun?" I yelled, swimming over to them. When I got there, they paused and looked at me.

"Wow Dani-Chan! I've never seen you wear a bathing suit before! You look super cute!" Hunny said, clapping his hands. Takashi didn't say anything, he was just looking down into the water.

_Is that some blush I see on Takashi's face? My my..._

"Well thank you Hunny! I haven't been able to be girly in a while." I said smiling.

"Hey! Hey Dani-Chan! Do you want to have some coconut juice with me? Or do you wanna try a piece of the Mango cake?" Him said excited.

"I would love to try some mango cake!" I told him happily. He got a huge grin on his face, the he grabbed me and pulled me out of the water.

_He's so cute... I wish Zander could be here to meet his doppelgänger..._

We got out of the water and he told me to wait while he got some cake. He ran off away from me. I decided to sit in a chair and just relax.

_Ah... This is paradise... Nothing can ruin this day..._

Suddenly, I heard Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki's voices very close to me.

"Never mind, we got a question for you." I heard Hikaru say.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?" I then. Heard Kaoru say.

_Yellow monstrosity? Last I saw, Haruhi was wearing a pink one piece..._

I got up and started scanning the area for Haruhi. I finally spotted her near the pool, looking at the whispering group of boys.

It's kinda hard not to spot her... She's wearing a hideous yellow pullover and some plaid shorts! Did Tamaki make her change into that? What a Dad!

"I thought for sure you would be all 'I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!' Making her cover up like that..."

"Was very surprising." The twins started mocking Tamaki, calling him 'the jealous, pervert type'. This made Tamaki exploded.

" That's not it at all! I was just trying to protect her innocence as any father or guardian would! After all, even if she is wearing a bathing suit, it is not decent for a lady to walk around half naked in front of boys!" He shouted.

Then why didn't he tell me to change? I was more exposed than Haruhi!

"Why didn't you tell me to change then?" I said, getting up from my chair and walking over to the group. He saw me and sweat-dropped.

"Whoa... Dani!" The boys said. They whistled at me and I struck a pose.

Baby I know I look good...

"Seriously Sempai... If you were really being a "good father or guardian" you would have told me to change too! Why are you letting me walk around a bunch of boys half naked?" I said, obviously teasing him.

"I.. Uh... Well... Dani... You're just... Um... More mature I guess! Your innocence is lost!" He said suddenly.

"I don't think my innocence is lost, I just don't think you cared if the host club saw me like that. You just didn't want the host club seeing your precious Haruhi like that!" I said, smirking.

Tamaki started one of his dramatic shows again "Dani you are being such a naughty daughter right now I can't believe you would even say that to your father your almost as bad as these shady twins here MOMMA!" He finished, running over to Kyoya. All 3 of us started laughing and gave each other high fives.

"Pretty good Dani, I'm impressed." Hikaru said, looking me up and down.

"Thank you Hikaru, but would you not mind staring at me like that? You're kinda creeping me out." I said, snapping in his face. He looked up suddenly and blushed. I smiled shyly at him.

_"Was Hikaru just checking me out... What..?_

"Hey Hikaru! Let's go mess with the boss some more!" Kaoru said, oblivious to what just happened. Meh pulled out 3 water guns and ran towards Tamaki. Hikaru looked back at me one more time before he turned around and started sprinting with Kaoru. I sat back down in the chair and closed my eyes.

_I think Hikaru was giving me the ol'elevator eyes. Does he really think I look good? That's a pleasant surprise after how he used to act towards me... This is weird... I kinda... Liked it? What is going on?_

I think I started to doze off a bit, when suddenly I heard several screams that disrupted my daydreaming.

"Hunny-Senpai!" Haruhi yelled.

"Mitsukuni!" I heard Takashi yell.

_WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE'S HUNNY?_

I jumped out of my seat to see Haruhi and Takashi running towards the now- fast flowing wave pool. Suddenly, Takashi tripped on a banana peel and was sent rolling and sliding on the concrete!

_That looked like something out of a cartoon.._

"Takashi! Are you alright? What's going on?" I said frantically, running to his side.

"...Mitsukuni..." He said, looking towards the wave pool.

"Hunny-Sempai got washed away! We gotta go save him!" Tamaki yelled. We all started rushing into the jungle, but everywhere we went, there were random alligators!

_What even is this place? Kyoya... You're gonna let PEOPLE in here? With roaming alligators just hanging out? That's just asking for a lawsuit or something..._

"Please! We gotta find a way to save Hunny!" I said with determination.

_I won't let anything happen to you Hunny..._

Kyoya pulled out a map and started mapping out where we would have to go in order to retrieve Hunny. I wasn't paying to much attention. I was just going with the flow, thinking about Hunny and Zander.

_If something were to happen to Hunny... I would know what to do... _

We walked in the jungle for a little while. I felt so numb and scared. Scared for Hunny. He was so innocent and he was out there by himself! Poor kid... Suddenly, Mori slipped again on another banana peel!

How many bananas are in this damn place? And why haven't I seen any? I'm starving!

Before we could really do much, it started to rain, and we had to take shelter underneath a gazebo. Haruhi started asking Takashi how he knew Hunny and the host club explained how they were actually cousins. I wasn't exactly joining into the conversation, but hey, the more you learn right? Then, Kyoya was on his phone and the twins were picking on Tamaki, as usual. Suddenly, I noticed Takashi was missing from the group. I sat up and looked around.

_Nobody seems to be too concerned... Should I go look for him?_

I quietly got up and escaped from the gazebo. The rain had let up, so the ground was muddy and cold.

_Pretty dumb to leave your flip flops back at the poolside, Dani..._

"Hey Takashi! Wait up! I think your going the wrong way!" I yelled, seeing him a few meters up ahead.

"You're wrong. He went this way." He said expressionless, continuing to navigate his way through the underbrush.

"But wait! It's really dangerous to go alone!" I yelled at him. I got no reply.

"I'm... I'm coming with you! Wait up! I yelled, running after him. I finally caught up with him and was able to keep up alright. Until... My foot got caught in a root and I went face first into the mud..

Why am I so accident prone? And why do half of these accidents include mud?!

I sat on my knees and tried to wipe the mud away from me with no luck. Instead, I made a bigger mess.

"Danielle" I heard Takashi say. He walked over to me. He pulled his shirt from his pocket and slipped it on me. I was big and warm. He then picked me up with one arm. We kept walking.

"You don't have to carry me Takashi. It's okay, I'm disgusting. I don't want to get you dirty too!"

"I don't mind." He simply said and continued to walk.

_That's might be the first time he's ever said my name! We're getting somewhere! And his shirt is super comfy..._

We kept walking in silence for a while. It was quite peaceful. The peacefulness was destroyed, however, when men in all black descended from a helicopter and surround us.

Takashi clung to me a little tighter

_Who the hell are these guys? _

"You there! Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we will remove him immediately!"

"Did they just call me a boy? C'mon... I don't even have my wig on!

_"I'm not a boy!" I yelled, but the police officers ignored me._

"He's resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!"

_Warning shots? Oh hell no... _

Without thinking, I jumped out of Takashi's arms and stood as threateningly as I could. I was ready for a fight. Suddenly, a voice yelled out.

"Takashi, Dani-Chan! Out of the way!" I heard Hunny yell. He descended from the treetops and landed right next to me.

"No way Hunny! I'm here to help."

"Danielle, go away! You're gonna get yourself hurt!"

Suddenly, Hunny lunged at some of the guards. Before the rest of the them could react, I started attacked. Soon, Hunny, Takashi, and I were kicking some major ass. I was flipping and kicking and punching and throwing.

Man, it feels good to fight again! Oh how I missed this.

Finally, I flipped a guard over my shoulder into the pile of the other defeated officers. Our work was done.

"Wow Dani-Chan. I didn't know you could do any of that stuff.." Hunny said with a surprised look in his face.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." I said, giving him a wink.

Suddenly, the rest of the host club burst through the jungle and gave us all hugs.

"We were so worried about you guys!" The twins said.

"Now that we have you all, I suggest we head home." Kyoya said. We walked back out of the forest and through the theme park. Haruhi started talking about going to a real beach, maybe that will be our next adventure?

**Jesus this chapter took forever to write... BUT NOW IT'S DONE!**

**I'm gonna eat a turkey sammich.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is long. It's gonna be more interesting! Trust me!**

**And what was up with Hikaru and Dani? Only I know.. *grins evilly***

**Okie I'm gonna start writing the other chapter now.**

**See all ya'll later! **

**MUAH MUAH MUAH**


	21. Chapter 21: The Recital Part Uno

**OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS CLUTCH MY PEARLS DID YOU GUYS MISSSSSSS ME?**

**I'm sorry for the absence! School started up and I've never been more stressed! **

**BUT IM HERE AGAIN**

**I DONT KNOW FOR HOW LONG...**

**BUT IM HERE!**

**Let's continue our story with Miss Dani shall we?**

**I'm not, nor will I ever be an owner of OHSHC... I just own Dani and stuff...**

**Woo...**

The past month has been almost a blur. The same routine everyday- Wake up, School, host club, dance, bed. The dance recital is in less than a week and practice has been absolutely brutal. I've barely had time to eat! I'm exhausted, but I couldn't be more excited. It's about to be my time to shine. This is the first recital my mom is able to come to, and not only that, but Haruhi is coming too! I can't wait to show them all of my hard work.

The sun came up in a gorgeous sunrise. The weather had gotten rather cold overnight and frost laid on the front years and the windows.

_Goodmorning beautiful! One more day until the recital!_

I woke up before my blaring alarm clock had the chance to and disturb the peace. I opened my eyes, stretched, and sat up. Bun Bun was lying next to me, so I picked him up and gave him a quick squeeze.

_Goodmorning buddy. Let's make today an amazing day..._

My whole body was sore from dress rehearsal the night before. I didn't stretch very well before we started because I got there late. Tamaki insisted I stay for some "family bonding time" after the Host Club ended and it took so much to finally pry myself away from his steel grip. He didn't understand why I had to leave. He's so strange...

I rubbed my eyes to rid them of sleepiness and saw there was black on my hands.

_Ugh... I don't think I washed off all of my makeup... I feel so gross..._

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I actually jumped a little.

_Oh Jesus! You look like a freakin monster! _

Mascara clumped on my eyelashes and my eyeliner was smeared under my eyes. I'm sure there was powder and blush all over my pillow too. My lips were still stained red.

_I look like a hot mess... _

I quickly hopped in the shower. Face,body, hair, lookin good, feeling gorgeous... While the hot water poured all over my sore body, I thought about the past month.

_Everything couldn't have been better. My relationship with my mom has been better. I haven't had nightmares every night. I haven't heard anything else about my dad. I have the bestest friend, and I absolutely love the host club now! Now I get to do one of my favorite things in the whole entire freakin world! What more could I want?_

I turned off the water and hopped out. I dried myself off and I heard my mom leave for work.

_That must mean it's about 7:00ish... I better get my ass moving or I'm gonna be late for school!_

I rushed to get my whole facade on and scarfed down some toast and fruit. I had to almost Soccer Mom Power Walk to school! At the gate, I saw a familiar face waiting there for me, like she does every morning.

"Well gooooooood morning Haruhi!" I yelled, waving at her!

"Good morning, dancing queen!" She yelled, waving back, but not as chaotically as I was. I rushed over to her and she gave me a quick hug. Good thing no one was around!

"How you feeling Dani? You're walking a little funny..." Haruhi asked as we walked into the school. It was true that I was walking weird.

_I'm soooo sore... Carry meeeeee_

" I'm just super tired. But soon it will be over and I can relax and not be so sore. I'm so excited for you to see the show tomorrow though!" I said to her as we approached the classroom. "I am too! Is everyone else going?" Haruhi asked as we got to the door. I stopped mid-step.

_Oh crap... She doesn't know. You're really bad at talking to people Dani..._

I didn't know how to explain it, but I just didn't want the Host Club coming. I felt like they would judge me or make fun of me. They haven't seen me as a girl since we all went swimming that one day, and that seemed like ages ago! I guess the bottom line is, I'm really shy, and something about my 6 new friends judging me made my stomach do somersaults...

"Umm... Hey Haruhi don't tell the guys about this okay?"

She stopped and turned around.

"Huh? Why not?" She asked in a confused tone.

I looked down at my feet," I just don't think I'm comfortable with them watching me dance yet...the only people who know are you and Kyoya.. And he knows everything. But I had to tell him anyways so I could leave the Club early. But the rest of them..." I said quietly, my voice trailing as I spoke.

Haruhi sighed, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay Dani, if you don't want them to I won't tell them. My lips are sealed!" She said, pretending to zip her lips shut. I giggled.

"Thanks Haruhi. You're the best."

"No problem Dani... But if the guys figure out on their own, that's a different story!" Haruhi said as we walked into class.

**_TIME LASPE AND HIKARU'S POV_**

The host club ended a little earlier today since it started snowing like crazy. It was like a mini blizzard outside! Karou and I were cleaning up the dishes, Haruhi was cleaning, Hunny and Mori-Sempai ran to go get some food, and Tamaki and Kyoya were arguing about... Something.

_But where is Dani? _

"Hey guys I'm leaving now!" I hear Dani yell across the room.

_Well that was convenient.._

I looked up from the table and turned in her general direction. She had put on a black coat over her uniform and slung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk out.

_Why has she been leaving so early?_

"Not so fast my little princess! We have some questions for you!" Tamaki-Senpai said loudly, grabbing her by the waist and practically tossing her onto the couch.

"Ow! What was that for Sempai! I gotta get home! My mom's worrying about me!" I heard her say, trying to get off the couch. Tamaki was blocking her. " Why haven't you been staying the entire time during the Host Club the past month? Are you seeing a boy? Are you being a hooligan? Why are you leaving us!" Tamaki said grabbing her shoulders and nearly crying. "Quit the dramatics Sempai! My mom has needed me home lately!"

" If you're out seeing a big you better tell us now!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Sempai lay off of Dani!" Haruhi yelled coming out of the kitchen. "Seriously boss just leave her alone." I said cooly.

_Wait.. Why am I sticking up for her? Dafuq?_

I looked at Dani and she gave me a reassuring smile.

_Her smile is actually kinda pretty... But not as pretty as Haruhi's or anything! No! What?_

Kyoya suddenly stepped up. "Tamaki, let our little cross-dresser go. She has a personal matter to take care of. " He said, practically yanking Tamaki off of Dani.

"Thank you Sempai. I'll see you all on Monday." She said, waving over her shoulder and quickly walking out of the host club. "But... B-b-but.. Bu-" Tamaki stuttered, but he was cut off by the sound of the door. "Does Dani need a ride home? I know she walks and it's snowing really hard outside." Karou said with nervousness in his voice.

_Dani walking in the cold? All alone? What if she lost her house key again? Gah! Why do I care so much... Honestly she isn't that special..._

"I think she has enough common sense to take the bus Karou." Kyoya said while on his laptop. Suddenly, Mori and Hunny burst in the room. I've never seen Hunny so excited.

"Look! Look! Look!" Look what Takashi and I found!" Hunny said, shedding layers of warm clothes as he bolted over to Tamaki. Him and Takashi has red noses and snow all over their clothes. Takashi said behind and picked up all of Hunny's coats. It looked like Hunny had a big flyer in his hand. "What's this Hunny-Sempai?" Tamaki said as he grabbed the paper from the small boy's hand. Curious, my brother and I got up from our table and walked over to see what the fuss was all about. Haruhi joined us as well. The flyer seemed to be an ad for an upcoming dance show or something. A pretty girl and an guy standing in white were displayed in the middle of the flyer. A bunch of people we surrounding them in all black. The girl and the guy looked around with a look of determination. "Come see The Academy of Dance perform the 25th Annual Winter Recital. "Break Free" Saturday, December 16 at 4 PM. Tickets are 10 dollars at the door." Tamaki read the poster out loud. "This is interesting Hunny. Where did you find this?"he asked after he finished reading. "At the Yanata Coffee Shop! A nice man gave it to me!" He said smiling, obviously proud of himself. I looked over at Karou, who was studying the poster very intensely. I looked at it too.

_That girl looks very pretty.._

I glanced up at Haruhi, who's face was hard to read. She was looking at the poster, but her lips were pulled into a thin line. I wonder what she's thinking?

"Why does that girl look familiar?" Karou finally asked in a puzzled tone.

_Now that he says that.. That girl started to become more familiar... Brown hair, pretty eyes, a small figure... _

"Silly Kao-chan! That's Dani Chan! Look!" Hunny said happily, pointing at the small print at the bottom of the poster. We all squinted our eyes to read the fine print. "Dancers photographed: Eugene Lee and Danielle Charlton..." More names followed, but everyone was obviously interested in the second name listed. My eyes widen.

_So that girl is Dani? Whoa..._

_I mean... She looks very nice.. Yeah..._

" I didn't know Dani was in a recital! She looks lovely!" Karou said, grabbing the poster and looking at it closer. Haruhi was still acting strange and quiet. She backed up and walked away. "I DO NOT APROVE OF THIS! My daughter should not be wearing such provocative clothing such as that!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed, signaling to the outfit Dani was wearing in the poster. It was a long flowy white dress with long sleeves and a slit going diagonally, showing off a lot of her right leg.

_I think there's nothing wrong with what's she's wearing..._

"Either way, I think we should support our Host Club member and go see the recital tomorrow." Kyoya said cooly, pushing up his glasses.

"But I don't want those mischievous twins watching my daughter in those clothes! They could think such dirty things!" Tamaki started to say, until he was clunked on the head. " Would you quit it Sempai! That's what they're suppose to wear! It's a costume! Quit shaming her!" Haruhi yelled to a crumbled Tamaki, who was on the ground caressing his head. "Owww... Haruhi that hurt..." Tamaki whined. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "So... We gonna see Dani tomorrow?" Karou asked. "Yeah yeah! Let's go surprise her! We can bring her cake and flowers!" Hunny said, jumping up and down excitedly. Tamaki jumped up at this. "Yes! That sounds absolutely splendid!" Tamaki said, forgetting what he was so upset about before. "Let's surprise our dear Dani and see her tomorrow!" Tamaki said, spinning around. "Let's do it!" Karou said with excitement. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

_Seeing Dani dance... That sounds fun! I know she's a good dancer, but this is the first time we'll see her all the way girly. That sounds interesting..._

I took the poster from Karou while the whole Host Club chirped away about seeing Danielle dance in the recital. I stared at Dani. He long hair was down and wild. She was wearing makeup and her green eyes seemed so vibrant. She looked really good..

_But not as good as Haruhi! Nobody looks as good as Haruhi Right?_

I glanced over at Haruhi, who was talking to Tamaki. I smiled when I looked at her.. But something seemed different... I couldn't tell though.

_Haruhi is still pretty... Right?_

**Okay! This is part one of two! The next part will be out very soon! I PINKY PROMISE!**

**I should have been writing a paper today... But I totally didn't...**

**I'm such a bad student...**

**OH WELL!**

**Stay classy lovelies...**


	22. Chapter 22: The Recital Part Deux

**Hello!**

**So after many months I decided to reread my story before I continued writing more of this story  
And I learned that I hated the way I did this chapter.**

**So I changed a few things, but nothing major!**

**It made me feel a little better.**

**LET'S TALK ABOUT DANI'S LIFE!**

**HOKAY?**

**HOKAY!  
So relax,  
Grab a cold one..  
By a cold one I just mean a soda or some apple juice... Because most of you are underage..  
You do whatcha want.  
Enjoy!  
Much love  
Muah!  
-**

Recital Day...  
I woke up the next day all snuggled in my bed. The snow had stopped falling and there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. The window was covered in frost and I saw little icicles hanging down from the top of the window. I turned over to see Haruhi sleeping on the floor on an air mattress. She called me last night and told me that she wouldn't have any way to get to the recital since her dad had work so I told her she could stay with me and then get there early. She agreed and that led to a late night sleepover. Seeing her made me smile.

_Haruhi is such a great friend... Even sleeping over just to see me perform.  
_  
I quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the shower. I turned it on and hopped into it. Looking down at myself, I saw all the bruises that developed overnight. I was not on my game yesterday. My instructor was so mad. I kept falling and missing cues and just having so many difficulties during our final dress rehearsal.

_I'll have to cover this up with makeup later... I hope I do better today. Geez I've never felt so nervous for a performance!_

I cleaned myself up and then hopped out of the shower. I put on a little makeup and took my hair down from my bun. I didn't wash it today, it was about to get abused by hairspray and so many heating tools in about 5 hours anyways. I put on my lucky charm, my little dolphin earrings, and quietly opened the bathroom door. Haruhi was still knocked completely out. I tiptoed around her and went to my dresser. I opened up my top drawer and got a pair of warm leggings. I slowly moved to my closet and retrieved a big cozy sweater and slipped it on.

_It feels so nice to be all dressed up like a girl again... That's such a weird sentence that I'm sure nobody but me would ever say...  
_  
I grabbed my phone off of my bedside table, 9:02 AM. We have to leave in about 2 hours. I wanted to get there a couple hours before call time so I can practice and get myself back into my groove. I decided to make breakfast for me and Haruhi.  
_  
She really likes eggs and bacon, so I'll make that for us! Maybe some tea and fruit.. Masterchef Dani!_

I walked downstairs with the mission of making a bomb-ass breakfast, when suddenly I turned into the kitchen and saw a huge bouquet of flowers sitting on the table! I approached them, full of questions. There was a note sitting on the table along with the beautiful flowers. I grabbed the note, opened it, and read its contents quickly:

_"My dearest Danielle,  
I have to apologize. I won't be able to make it to your performance baby. My office called and I have to come deal with a bunch of these problems or I will be fired. I'm gonna try my hardest to see it, but if I end up missing it, here is a lovely bouquet for my lovely dancer. These are your favorites right? I hope you like them. I love you so much Dani. I know you're gonna do wonderful. Break a leg (or good luck? I forget which one you use for dances).  
Love,  
Mom_

I felt myself starting to tear up.

_Of course she can't come... God damnit mom.. I hate her job sometimes.._

I threw the note on the counter and moved the flowers off the table and next to the note. I glared angrily at the bouquet. They had white roses and calla lilies in them.

_Damn it... But these flowers are so gorgeous...  
_  
I tried to push that away and focus on getting a good breakfast. I took out the eggs and bacon from the fridge and started cooking. Bacon started cooking in the microwave and I cracked 4 eggs in a bowl. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Good morning sunshine!" I chirped, pouring the scrambled eggs mixture into a hot pan. I turned around to give her a big smile. Haruhi's hair looked like a bird's nest and she looked very tired. "Good morning.." She mumbled, sitting at the table. "Not much of a morning person are you?" I giggled, turning over the eggs. "Not really... But I got hungry so I forced myself to get up. Do you have an tea or something?" She said, putting her head in her hands. "I'm one step ahead of you." I said sweetly, bringing her a hot cup of green tea. She smiled gratefully and she took a small sip. After the eggs were yellow and fluffy, I dumped them on 2 plates and took out 2 pieces of bacon and placed them on the plate as well. I grabbed Haruhi's breakfast plate and set it down in front of her. "Wow! Thank you so much Dani! This looks so good!" She said, and then proceeded to stuff her face.

_Oh my goodness I love this girl...  
_  
I laughed and I sat down with her. We talked and sipped tea and enjoyed the morning. After we finished our food, I put on some music and slightly danced as I washed the dishes. Haruhi helped clean up the counters and put the food away. "Oh my goodness! These flowers are beautiful Dani! Who are they from? A secret lover?" She asked joking. I turned around to face her. "No.. They're from my mom... She... Can't exactly come to the performance today.." I said quietly. My eyes started to swell up. "My mom hasn't seen me dance before... She promise she would..." My voice trailed off. Suddenly I was engulfed in a huge hug. "It's gonna all be okay.. You're gonna do great..." Haruhi whispered while she hugged me. We stayed like this for a minute or so, until out of nowhere, Haruhi grabbed me and started to dance! I never expect her to do that, but in a matter of seconds we were laughing and spinning and jumping like dorks and having the time of our lives. She really got my mind off the negative and I was feeling like a queen. I felt powerful and ready to perform. After the end of the song, we bowed to each other and burst out laughing... Suddenly I glanced at the microwave clock and saw it was 11:00!

_Okay.. This is becoming a problem... I really need to get my shit together and watch the time!  
_  
"Haruhi! We gotta freakin go! The bus is gonna leave in 15 minutes!" I yelled, shutting off the music. Her eyes widen.. And in a matter of 3 seconds we were in freak out mode. I frantically got everything together and collected every single one of my costumes and Haruhi managed to get herself ready. At 11:10 we hauled ass out of the house and ran to the bus stop in the freezing cold. We made it just in time and I was able to get all of my shit onto the bus and we were off! I was nervous, my stomach was doing flips and my feet were numb. Haruhi saw I was nervous and held my hand as we rode.

_How did I get so lucky to have a friend like her?  
_  
_**Haruhi's POV  
**_  
We arrived at the auditorium around noon. I've never seen Dani so nervous. She practically squeezed the life out of my hand on the ride up there. I'm pretty sure my left hand is unusable now. But that's besides the point. She's shaken up. When we got to the auditorium, we walked around to the back and we let ourselves in. Dani headed backstage to set all of her stuff down, get changed, and then lead me to my spot. There were 2 spots reserved near the front. They said "Reserved for the family/friends of Danielle Charlton."

_Well, that first spot is obviously for me. I'm sure that second spot is... Well I guess was.. For her mom. Geez.. Poor Dani..._

I sat quietly in my chair for a little and watched Dani stretch. She plugged in her earphones and I saw her escape to a whole other world. She forgot everything around her and just focused on stretching. It was insane how flexible she was!

_I don't think that's normal for the body to do... Oh my god I heard so much popping... Did she just break her back?... Legs are not suppose to move that far back... Holy crap... Does she even have bones?_

No matter how uncomfortable it looked, she seemed to be feeling a lot better. Then, after her stretching, she started going over her dances and retrying them over and over again. I loved watching her dance but I didn't want to spoil the show for myself so I started playing on my phone. This went on for a long time. Finally, around 1:30 or so, Dani hopped off the stage and walked over to me. She was sweaty, but she looked much happier. "Hey girly, I'm sorry you have to sit here all bored.." She said, plopping down next to me. She had a bottle of water in her hand, and she was chugging it down. "Don't worry! I'm alright! How are your dances going?" I said back with a smile. She stopped chugging, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and proceeded to speak: " I got them down now! I did them all really well. I think this show is gonna go great!" She said with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm so glad to hear that Dani!" I said to her, giving her a hug.

_Damn this girl is REALLY sweaty... She really gets into dancing.._

Suddenly, her stomach growled super loud and actually scared us both a little. " I guess the beast has awoken." She said laughing. "If you don't mind, I can go grab us some food and come back! I'm getting a little hungry too!" I started to get up. "Are you sure?" Dani asked. "Of course. This meal's on me. Sandwiches sound good?" I said with a smile. She nodded. "Good. Then I'll be back soon! Keep practicing okay?" I waved to her as I started to leave. I put on my winter coat and left the auditorium and stepped into the cold December air. But as I was walking out I ran into someone. I stumbled backwards a little bit managed to not fall over. "I'm so sorry are you ok-" When I looked up, I saw 6 familiar faces...

The Host Club?!

_Awhhh shit..._

_I had completely forgot that they were coming! I didn't even warn Dani! And now they're here 3 hours early? God damnit... Bad friend award goes to... ME.  
_  
"What are you doing? The recital doesn't start for 3 more hours!" I hissed, pushing them back outside. "Haruhi, we just wanted to support our little Dani! It's a big day for her!" Tamaki said, stroking my face. I slapped his hand away. "Look Haru-Chan, we brought Dani-Chan flowers! Aren't they pretty? Do you think she'll like them?" Hunny asked, holding a bouquet of multi colored roses. "Hunny those are beautiful... But seriously guys! She doesn't know that you're coming! She's nervous enough, she doesn't need you guys here right now!" I told them angrily. They all got a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean " she doesn't know"? She should have expected us.." Kyoya said cooly. I rubbed my temples..

_Okay..How do I explains his without sounding rude? You guys make my job reallll hard..  
_  
"Guys, she didn't want you here. She didn't want you to see her perform. Don't ask me why, I'm not sure myself, but she even told me not to tell you she was performing! That's why she's been gone from the host club!" I said to the group of confused boys. All of their faces fell, even the twins. "Yeah.. That explains why she didn't tell us..." Hikaru started. "...I was actually wondering about why we had to figure this out on our own." Kaoru finished. They both lowered their heads. I noticed Hikaru was holding something behind his back.  
_  
Flowers? Does someone have a little crush? I mean.. Then again.. They all have flowers.. But they aren't hiding them!_

"Guys.. Since you know now, you can watch the show. But don't go in there until 4 and sit near the back. We don't wanna freak her out more than she already is." I said sternly. "Do you guys understand the words that are coming out of my mouth area? Don't step foot near here until 4. Now shoo! I gotta get her some food." I said, dismissing them. "Okay Haruhi, I will obey your every command." Tamaki said, bowing close to the ground. I rolled my eyes. "Quit the dramatics, Sempai..."  
_**  
TIME LAPSE AND HIKARU POV WOOOO**_

We had about 2 hours to kill so we went to the nearby mall and caused some havoc. Kyoya-Sempai was not happy to be there at all, especially when he had to deal with security because Tamaki tried to steal a dog from the pet store. But we finally were able to leave and at 4:15, we were sitting near the back of the huge auditorium waiting for the lights to dim. I was sitting in between Hunny and Kaoru. Hunny was blabbing on and on about something to Mori and Kaoru was busy looking at the program. Me? I was lost in my thoughts.

_Haruhi is such an amazing girl... I really like her a lot, she has pretty long brown hair and big green eyes and she's kinda small but I love her size... Andddd I just described Dani. Man what's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about Dani? I don't even like her! I like Haruhi! She's such a kind and amazing person.. Kinda like Dani.. Shit! I did it again! I. Don't. Like. Dani! She's not as pretty or talented or anything! I like Haruhi! But Dani's cool too... NO SHE'S NOT! GOD DAMNIT BRAIN! Make up your mind!_

This has been going on for the past couple of days. I would think about Haruhi but sometimes I would just start thinking of Dani and my mind would be is going on?  
_  
I don't like her! My heart belongs to Haruhi!  
_  
I glanced down at Haruhi. She was sitting near the front, a woman just came in and sat next to her. They hugged and started talking to one another. The woman was older and dressed in very professional attire. Haruhi looked really excited to see her.

_I like Haruhi. End of discussion.  
_  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed. Hunny grabbed my arm in excitement and started bouncing in his chair. Mori got him to settle down and he let go of his death grip on my arm. The curtains drew back and the stage was set. Loud, upbeat music started to play. A bunch of dancers came out, then more, and more, and more.. Until a few of the dancers burst through the middle. Who do think one of them was? That's right. Danielle. Her hair was up in a bun with little curls on the side of her face. Her green eyes were shining underneath the stage lights. Her makeup made her look so professional. She started dancing and... All of a sudden I was enthralled. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Something happened inside of me at that moment when I saw her come out on stage. An unexplainable thing happened. It started in my stomach and spread to my entire body.

_What? What is this feeling?The hell?_

It came over me in a wave. I was completely taken over by it. I was completely captivated by her. I solely watched her because frankly, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She came out in almost every single number and her dancing was the best out of all of them. When she did duets, I felt the emotion captured by her dancing.

_What is going on? What is Dani doing to me? Is this a… romantic feeling? No it can't be… I like Haruhi! Right?_

I looked at the program, and it was finally time for Dani's solo song. She walked slowly on stage, wearing a glittery red leotard..

_She looks good in red...Wait what am I saying! Snap out of it! I'm sure Haruhi would look great in red too….  
_  
She started to dance. The song was slow and emotional, and she put every fiber of her being into that dance. The song was about losing a loved one and trying to get back on your feet. She was kicking and spinning and rolling and looking like the most majestic being on the earth. The crowd was loving it. I looked over at the other boys who looked so impressed. When... All of a sudden..

_SNAP_

I turned to see Dani laying on the ground. She obviously just hurt something. Her foot maybe? I didn't get to see what happened! But this didn't stop her. She got up and continued her song.  
"What just happened to Dani-Chan?" Hunny asked, tugging on me. "Hunny I don't know.. I think.. I think she hurt her foot. Really badly.." It was obvious she was in a lot of pain. She was trying to finish her dance, but it was evident that she was struggling. She finished the dance, however. She got a standing ovation and the crowd was going wild. Dani hurriedly limped off stage and people met her offstage, probably to help her. There were only about 3 numbers left, but she didn't appear in the last one with the whole company. I couldn't focus. I just wanted to know if she was okay! After the last number finished, the owner of the dance studio walked out with Dani still in her red leotard. Dani took an individual bow and she got another standing ovation. She was on crutches and her ankle was wrapped up.

_I'm glad she's okay..._

The instructor talked a little and thanked everyone for coming to the show and supporting the dance studio. Finally, she let everyone free to go visit the people in the audience. Haruhi and the woman sitting next to her ran to her first and gave her hugs and flowers and Dani looked overjoyed. The entire Host Club made our way to the stage to say hi as well. She looked surprised when she saw all of us but she wasn't mad, which was surprising actually. She waved at us and motioned us to come on stage. Each one of us has flowers to give to her. We got up there and she was overjoyed to see us and gave us a hug when we have her the flowers. I was the last one to give her flowers. I bought her some white roses. Because they really stood out to me compared to what the other members brought her.

When I showed her the flowers she got the biggest grin on her face. She threw her arms around me and whisper to me "Thank you Hikaru..". My heart fluttered. I hugged her back and squeezed her tight.

_Her hugs feel so nice… is it bad that I want this moment to last forever? That's not weird, right?_

She let go and gave me a big smile. I saw the happiness in her bright green eyes and I saw the dimples form on her cheeks. I glanced down and looked at how the red leotard accentuated her curves.

_I never realized how pretty Dani is..._

Suddenly, she spun around and I watched her walk over on her crutches to the Host Club who was introducing themselves to her mother. I walked behind her and introduced myself to her mother as well. Dani began talking at rapid speed and talking about how she saw a doctor backstage but she has to go to an actual hospital now because her foot is probably broken but she can't feel it. It was funny to listen to her.

_So she's all loopy on drugs? That explains some things.. Don't do drugs kids..._

I just stood there and watched her. So many thoughts clouded my mind. Most of them were about the beautiful girl in a red leotard, balancing on crutches, and how confused she makes me.

_Do I like Dani? But what about Haruhi?_

**-  
WAIT WHAT IS DIS?**

**DO I SMELL A BUDDING ROMANCE?**

**Nobody knows!**

**Okay maybe I know…**

**Because yanno.. I write the story!**

**ANYWAYS!  
What will their future hold? Do they even have a future?  
STAY TURNED FOR MOREEEE  
It's 1:30 in the morning...  
No more late night chapters..  
You get a good rest too...  
Goodnight  
Less than 3**


	23. Chapter 23: He's Back

**HALLALOU I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**I'm back after so long!  
Did you miss me?**

**I missed all of you!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I'll be able to write more and progress the story!**

**Here's the next chapter of "The New Addition to the Ouran Highschool Host Club!"**

**Muah!**

**Just BTW: I don't own OHSHC, if you already didn't know that, you silly dumplings!**

_**Dani's POV**_

Soooo….I ended up fracturing my foot. Yeah I know, totally smooth. I tried to do a graceful jump during my solo and landed wrong. I probably practiced that dance 20 plus times, just my luck that I would hurt myself in front of an auditorium of parents, friends, and strangers. I should have just stopped when I first hurt it, but I wasn't stopping. That song was dedicated to Zander and there was no freaking way I was stopping in the middle of it. After the recital, I continued to walk on my injured foot to see everyone and that didn't exactly help it either.

_You're such a doodle Dani…_

The adrenaline from hurting myself and the copious amount of painkillers given to me backstage stopped the pain for a while but after I got into the car to go to the hospital, I was such a baby. I haven't experience pain like that in a while.

_Not since Dad… Ugh! Stop thinking about him… This wasn't caused by him…_

On the way to the hospital, trying to shake painful memories away, I looked at the flowers was given at the concert. My whole car smelt like a florist shop, There were so many flowers! A lot of red roses to be exact. One bouquet stood out to me though: a bouquet of white roses. The only other person to give me white roses was my mom; she knows my favorite flowers are white roses. They stuck out among the sea of red roses.

_Who gave these to me again? Shit… I don't remember. Damn painkillers… Maybe I'll remember later on..._

When we got to the hospital I was told I had a 5th Metatarsal Avulsion Fracture, also known as a "Dancer's Fracture".

_How Ironic!_

I ended up getting a boot and was told that I had to maneuver on crutches for a couple of weeks, and then I could probably walk without the crutches. I wasn't allowed to dance though, which killed me on the inside. The one thing that keeps me sane I'm not allowed to do!I might or might not have started tearing up.

_Stupid bones... I wish I didn't have them.. I wish I could just be a jellyfish or something..._

The fracture turned out not to be a completely bad thing though. The girls at school went crazy when they saw I was injured and offered to carry my books and help me to classes. We ended up getting a lot more customers at the Host Club too. Kyoya was happy, to say the least. The Host Club would also help out with my day to day activities and chores, though sometimes they would just make things worse. I still appreciated the help, nevertheless. Finally, after 2 or so weeks, I was able to rid of my crutches and just walk with a boot, and that made life so much easier. I was able to finally go back to work and life went relatively back to normal, though I was still not allowed to dance. Me and the Host Club was closer than we've ever been before and we even started hanging out more out of school. We go on so many wacky adventures together and I'm not afraid to show my true self around them. I had gotten so close to everyone. Haruhi was teaching me how to cook, Takashi said he would practice Kendo with me when I finally get the boot off of me, and I even get along with the twins! All 3 of us found a hobby out of messing with Tamaki and making him so angry. I was considered part of the "mischievous twins" now. I even get along with Hikaru, which I thought would never happen. We like a lot of the same things and he's actually a really funny guy! I'm glad I'm finally able to get along with everyone. We were a big family now. I was more happy than I'd ever been.

But then he came along.

It was an absolutely dreary Tuesday afternoon. Hisao had picked me up from the host club since I want to minimize my walking and he drove me to work. I changed into my work clothes on the way and walked into work with my clunky ass boot on my right foot. Hisao poked fun at me about it, since apparently it looked like a swung my entire leg to walk. Whenever he did this, I just laughed and stuck out my tongue at him. Anyways, I had put my little black apron, tied back my hair, and got to work at the register. About an hour or two into my shift, I heard the door jingle and a whole lot of crazy enter with it. I looked up from the counter I was cleaning. "Hello Guys!" I cheerfully said. The Host Club entered, all dressed in normal, everyday clothes. A chorus of "Hi Dani!" rang through to shop. They all approached the counter. The twins were messing with Tamaki already and Tamaki wasn't having it, as usual. Haruhi was looking at the bakery with Hunny, who was practically drooling over the cakes, and Kyoya and Talashi were observing the menu and deciding what they wanted. "I didn't know you guys were gonna come visit me! What a surprise!" I said smiling.  
_  
It's so strange.. A few months before I would be devastated if they came in here... Now it warms my heart... Damn these guys get me all sentimental!_

"Dani-Chan! Dani-Chan! I want a cake, pretty please?" Hunny said, pressing his face against the glass.  
"Of course Hunny... In fact..." I reached into the glass display, pulled out two slices of our famous Strawberry cake, and gave it to him. "One for you, and one for Usa-Chan. On me." I said, giving him a wink. "OH MY GOODNESS DANI-CHAN YOU ARE SO SWEET! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping up and down and then running to a nearby table and setting up him and his bunny for a feast. I giggled at how absolutely adorable he was.

_It never gets old.. I love seeing him smile..._

"Now.. Can I take your orders?" I said, turning to the group of boys and Haruhi in front of me. Takashi went first, he just wanted a black coffee. Haruhi wanted our iced coffee with extra sugar, Tamaki got the same thing as Haruhi, even though I knew he probably wouldn't like it. Tamaki insisted on paying for Haruhi's coffee, but she turned him down so fast he didn't know what to do with himself. Kaoru and Hikaru both ordered a latte, and Kyoya, surprisingly, wanted a fruit smoothie of ours. I expected him to get a bitter coffee but Hey. I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. I rang up their orders, made them their coffees and smoothie, and delivered them to their table. I sat and chatted with them for a few minutes since nobody was ordering at the moment. They were telling me all about an upcoming trip to the beach they were in the process of planning, and that I'm gonna be forced to go to, when...

Tinkle Tinkle..

Somebody entered the coffee shop. I quickly said goodbye to my friends and rushed to get behind the counter. An older man entered the shop a little confused and walked to the counter. He was a balding man with a gray beard, a slim figure, and noticeably green eyes. He looks like he didn't quite fit in.

_Dani, it's not your job to judge the customers, it's your job to give them coffee! You're so mean sometimes...  
_  
"Hiya! Welcome to Yanata Coffee Shop! What can I get you to drink?" I asked, putting on my best smile.  
" I don't want anything to drink thank you." The man said. Silence. I was confused.  
"Oh! Well, would you like anything from our bakery?" I said, continuing to smile even though I was kind of creeped out.  
"Oh no, I-I'm not hungry.." The man said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_Then why the hell are you at a coffee shop?_

"Um... Is there anything I can help you with then, sir?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh yes! Yes.. I'm uh... I'm looking for a girl by the name of Danielle...uh Danielle Charlton.. I was told she worked here.. Is she.. Uh.. Is she here? Like uh... Right now?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked,very concerned.

_Who the hell is this guy? _

"Well.. You see.. I'm uh.. I'm her father.. I haven't seen her in many many years.. I just wanted to reconnect with her..."

My eyes widen.. I stepped back from the counter unable to speak.

"D-D-Dad?" I squeaked out.

_This is not happening right now... This is NOT happening right now...  
What the actual FUCK is my dad doing here?_

"Dani? Is that really you?" He smiled and tears started forming in his eyes. "Oh.. Oh Danielle.. You've become such a beautiful girl.." He moved close to the counter.

"S-Stay back! Don't come near me!" I croaked. I started backing up away from the counter and felt myself press against the coffee machines. My mind was going crazy. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth, my vision got blurry

_Why is this happening.. How did he find me... He knows where I work now... Oh God please help me..._

"Dani.. I know you're upset.. Please don't make a scene.." He said, trying to coax me. He reached his hand across the counter and tried to touch my face. I felt myself begin to panic.

"Get away! Don't touch me!" I yelled, slapping his hand away. He pulled back his hand, hurt.

_I don't even know what to do... What is happening..._

Hisao and some of the other workers came from the back to see what I was yelling about. The other customers saw the drama and started to watch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Host Club start to get concerned. Hisao stepped in front of me and walked around the counter. "Excuse me sir... I don't know what you are doing but I'll have to ask you politely to stop harassing our staff or I'll have to call the police." Hisao said calmly.  
"I'm sorry young man, I'm just trying to talk to Dani-"

"From what it sounds like, Dani does not want to talk to you, so I suggest you leave before things get worse for you." A voice said from behind my dad.

Tamaki...

My dad whipped around to face him. "Who do you think you are?" Dad fumed, his face turning red and his hands curled into fists.

_I see he hasn't lost that infamous temper of his… Please get me out of here… Please let this be a dream._

"Mr. Charlton? I suggest you leave this establishment and not lose your temper." Kyoya piped up, stepping up to stand next to Tamaki. "If I recall correctly, you're the owner of PineApple? My father happens to have a share in your company and has been a loyal business partner for several years. It would be a shame if that partnership were to just.. Disintegrate…" Kyoya said cooly, pushing up his glasses. My dad stopped short.

"You're an Ootori's boy? How dare you try to threaten me! Who do you think you are?" My dad yelled, stepping towards Kyoya to challenge him.

"Who am I? Well sir, I'm someone who can destroy your company with a few phone calls. I really don't want to do that… But I'm not afraid to." Kyoya said in a threatening voice. I could see his face over my dad's shoulder. I've never seen Kyoya make a scary face. My dad stepped down from him. I couldn't see his facial expression, but I knew he felt threatened by the 2nd year boy. He turned around and faced me. His green eyes shown with fury and struck fear in my heart and I felt my knees go weak. I held on to the counter behind me to stop me from falling to the ground.

_For once in my life, I don't want to be the crying, shriveling little girl. I want to face my dad and show him that I'm strong._

I lifted myself up and walked to the counter closest to my dad and looked him right in the eyes. Memories of my childhood fogged my brain, all the memories of the beatings and abuse. I wanted to be strong and stand up for myself.

"Dad…" I managed to croak out. My voice came out small and weak.

_Damn it.. I'm not strong. I'm shitting myself right now trying to talk to him! C'mon Dani… you got this…. YOU GOT THIS… You're a strong woman! Just ask him to leave… That's all you have to do..._

I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to speak, when I felt a pair of rough hands grab my little wrists and pull me hard. I tumbled towards the register and felt my abdomen smash into the counters. My ribs were on fire and I felt blood in my mouth again.

_What the hell just happened?_

I looked up and was face to face with my worse nightmare. My dad looked directly into my soul, his face red and starting to sweat with his eyes even more upset. I felt my legs go weak. He had ahold of my wrists and he wasn't letting go. If he squeezed any harder, my wrists might break.

"P-P-Pleas-e.. St-Stop…" I managed to squeak out.

My dad got close to me, his breath having the lingering smell of some sort of alcohol. Bourbon? Whiskey? I'm not in the right mind to tell. "Listen to me Dani. Don't ever make a scene like this again. Next time I see you, you WILL talk to me. Understand?" He growled. I nodded weakly. He gave me a final, hateful look, and let go of my wrists. I crumpled to the ground, banging my head in the process. Then the whole world went fuzzy. I heard a commotion and a door tinkle open. I heard yelling and thumping and running. My ankle was hurting, my wrists are red and throbbing, and my head was spinning. I feel like I'm gonna puke. I hear voices, but they're all distant. After a few minutes, my vision cleared but I still felt very weak. I stayed put on the floor, observing my wrists. They were already starting to bruise. My heart sank.

_I wasn't strong enough to stand up to Dad… after all these years… I'm still just a little girl… What was I thinking, saying I could defend myself against my father…_

Tears welled in my eyes and fell into my lap. I buried my head into my hands

_I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid…_

"Dani, You okay?"

I looked up to find Haruhi squatting in front of me. She has a worried look in her eyes, and I could see she was concerned about me. The Host Club showed up behind her looking concerned as well. "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shook up, that's all." I said, faking a smile. Haruhi obviously wasn't buying it, but I didn't care. I just really wanted to get home and be by myself for a little. Hunny walked from the group and came to sit next to me. He looked up with me, with big watery eyes. "Dani-Chan? That was your dad? He doesn't seem very nice." He said innocently. I choked back tears, "No Hunny.. He isn't at all. I haven't… I haven't talked to him in years. He just… surprised me by showing up here…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say anymore; I might start bawling if I did. Hunny looked at me sadly and then abruptly embraced me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Dani-Chan! I'm so sorry we weren't able to help you when he was being scary! We're such bad friends to you!" He wailed, crying into my chest. I held him close and even started to rock him gently. "Hunny! Don't say things like that! You're not a bad friend-." I looked up from the crying boy in my arms and looked up at the rest of the host club, the only people to accept me for who I am and bring me out of my shell. "-None of you are bad friends. In fact.. You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time." I smiled at the group of boys and Haruhi with tears in my eyes. "Awh! My little princess is gonna make me cry!" Tamaki exclaimed, running over to hug me as well. Soon, I was embraced in a big group hug. I was surrounded by so much love.

_How do I deserve people like them in my life? _

Wiping away my tears, everyone started to leave the circle and give me some room to breath. I was still very shaken up by the experience of seeing my father again, but I'm glad I have the host club by my side. "Hey.. So… Would someone mind helping me up? I'm still a little weak…" I asked, playfully holding my hands above my head. Haruhi rolled her eyes with a smile and went to pull me up. She wasn't very strong, but she got the job done. As soon as I was back on my feet, however, my legs were still wobbly and my ankle was in so much pain that I almost tumbled over backwards. "Whoa! Watch out!" A pair of voices said behind me as 2 pairs of hands grabbed me and hoisted me back up before I fell on my ass. "Goodness Dani! You're a mess! You can't even walk correctly!" The twins said in unison. "Thanks for the info…" I mumbled. "Here! We'll help you!" The twins said excitedly. "No no I really don't need-" Before I could even finish, I was picked up and rushed through the coffee shop to the outside world. The cold air whipped me in the face and chilled my bones. "Guys! Put me down! I still have to work!" I yelled, trying to move my weak limbs. "Don't worry-" Kaoru started" "Kyoya-Sempai got you off the hook!" Hikaru finished. Before I could think or respond, I was thrown into a limo and 7 other people piled in with me. I was squished between Hikaru and Kyoya when we started driving. Everyone was talking, making jokes, laughing, but I wasn't joining along. My mind was empty and for the first time in awhile I felt… fear. Legitimate fear. I was afraid to close my eyes or turn my back for too long. My dad might just be waiting there, waiting for the opportunity to see me, talk to me, maybe hurt me again. I didn't want to see him or even breathe his name again.

_I'm scared… I'm scared and I have nowhere to run… Nowhere to hide.. What do I do? Should I tell the host club? Would they look at me differently? Would they even take it seriously? These rich kids probably don't have a problem in the world. No.. They wouldn't understand..._

_I'll just keep it to myself…_

I was snapped out of my inner monologue when I felt someone shaking me lightly. I snapped up and looked over to my left. Hikaru had a concerned look on his face. "Hey, you doing alright Dani? You don't look too good." He asked in a low, worried tone. I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about me." I said back to him. He turned towards me and got a little closer to my face. "Seriously Dani, you're as pale as a ghost. You can talk to me if you want…" Suddenly, Hikaru's face turned bright red.

_Is he… Blushing? Why? _

"O-Or anybody in the Host Club… not just me… i mean you can if you want but I mean… uhh…" Hikaru stumbled. Then, he got quickly and abruptly turned to enter the conversation everyone was having. I turned away from him as well, but smiled slightly.

_Why is Hikaru concerned about me? That's strange… I didn't think he cared this much about anyone except Kaoru and Haruhi… Can I say that I am on that list now too?_

After a few minutes, the limo rolled up to my house and dropped me off. The Host Club waved as the limo drove away, and once again I was left alone. I looked up at my house, a place I once thought was a safe sanctuary, but now I'm kind of scared to enter. I slowly walked up to the door and opened it. The house was dark and tranquil. Mom was going to be home late from work, so I'll be here all by myself. I quickly went upstairs and locked myself in my room. I huddled under my blankets with Bun Bun and kept repeating to myself:

_You're safe here Dani, You're safe here Dani, Trust me.. You're safe._

Though I was still scared out of my mind, the faces of the Host Club kept running through my brain. Hunny's crying face, Tamaki's determined face while he stood up for me, Kyoya's scary face as he threatened my dad, Hikaru's concern for me…

_Thank you guys…. I love you all…_

**DAWHHHHH WHAT A CUTE ENDING TO AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER**

**Does anyone else want to give Dani a hug? I know I do!  
What's gonna happen now?**

**Tune in next week to find out!**

**(And by next week I mean like.. In the next couple of days maybe)**

**I can't wait to post another chapter!**

**I'm so glad I'm back!**

**NOW LET THE MUSIC PLAY!**

**BYEEEEE!**

**{Less than 3}**


End file.
